


OBLIVIATE - A Dramione Fanfic

by joleashitsthetic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joleashitsthetic/pseuds/joleashitsthetic
Summary: Trailer: https://youtu.be/9Qeo_ykgIIw"In the first class of Slughorn, the teacher introduced us four potions and one of them was Amortentia, the love potion. As predicted, the potion smells different to each person, according to what attracts them. Luckily some names came to mind before I could reveal about my third favorite smell, which I had been slow to distinguish: the first was freshly mown grass, and the second was new parchment, but the third... At that moment, while I was talking to the whole room about the potion, I knew that having hesitated before I'd said the third smell would get Malfoy's attention. I felt his gaze on me before I could even say, perhaps because he was predicting which smell I thought. The exact smell of Draco Malfoy.”





	1. veritaserum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obliviate - Uma fanfic Dramione](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/441473) by joleashitsthetic. 



> hey everyone! this fanfic was written based on all the books and movies in the harry potter saga
> 
> it follows the same script and seeks to add the story of dramione among all the content
> 
> all the narrative is passed from the beginning of the fourth school year (following the story of goblet of fire)
> 
> this is not my first fic, but it's my first dramione fanfic and only my second fanfic in english! my english is truly terrible, which means I'm trying my best to translate it in a way that you guys can understand, so I'm please accepting criticisms, suggestions, improvements, anything that you can alert me about my english.
> 
> one chapter per week, have fun! ♡
> 
> a little edit from chapter five (or six): I want to know what you guys think about putting some edits (gifs) I found when I was writting this fic and I saved in the docs I made (as I made with glacium chapter, in daily prophet I guess), there's some of them who I think illustrate very good the scene, but I would put them in link form to not pollute the space  
> if it gets bad, please let me know and I'll leave it as it was (the worst part is that, I put everything save from my ex computer to the document, so I reeeeally don't know who made them, so if you know who made or if you made it, please let me know and I'll give the credits)

\- prologue - 

_veritaserum_

 

 

_"Veritaserum is a powerful truth serum. The potion effectively forces the drinker to answer any questions put to them truthfully, though there are certain methods of resistance."_

_[Harry Potter Wiki](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Veritaserum) _

 

 _A Guide to Medieval Sorcery_. The book was lying on my bed, superficially tidy and extended. I used to not care about things out of place, but poorly arranged environments brought me negative results, especially for studies. The school year had started for the fourth time, and this time the air was so different. So intense and heavy. After the scape of Sirius Black we had spent a terrible summer, perhaps because our unconscious ones were traumatized by this sudden change of routine. At the end of the summer we faced the attack of the death eaters in the huts during the Quidditch Cup, which left Harry and all restless. I can not lie by saying that I did not think hard about it, but one thing was right: times changed faster after the third year. It was a triwizard tournament year, which means _Beauxbatons_ and _Durmstrang_ schools would be staying here for a month at Hogwarts to kick off the tournament. Hogwarts had been chosen to host the championship. Until then, the students would hold their classes normally and I would try to focus as much as I could because it would be difficult to keep my head in place and think only about one thing.

A note from Theodore Nott was landing on my bed beside the book, shaped like a bird. Nott put some spell so that the letter was bird-shaped and flew into my bedroom. Ron tried to put his hand on it three or four times and it only stung him, even though I had taught him to stroke it. The note said exactly _“Birthday meeting, Theodore Nott. Saturday at 8pm. Room 11. For Hermione Granger.”_

The curfew on Saturday worried me, since none of my friends could go – Harry and Ron would spend the night helping Hagrid fend off bundimuns approaching the hut, probably from the forbidden forest. Firenze and Hagrid allowed the two to help him and they would earn points to recover from the third year they had almost finished in the red –. In the third year I studied four of the five optional subjects, but the boys could not keep up with me in Arithmancy due to Time-Turner. In a hands-on activity, Nott volunteered to be my duo to find the challenge number, and has since helped me in Vector's hands-on classes. We communicated little, even tried to talk only and only in the classes, after all, Nott is of the Slytherin and always tried to maintain this position.

I looked for the green moss satin dress that was on the top of my drawer, and I tried to spread on my face a makeup so basic as to look like I was going to class, with a bow on my head. I threw the strap of the bag over my body, storing the note, the book and my wand along with other accessories already inside.

— If something seems suspicious, go back to the dormitory. — Ron was sitting on the couch in the common room while I came downstairs.

— I'm not in danger, Ron, I'm not a child.

Harry laughed on the other side while he was preparing his coat, they would leave right after me. Ron, on the other hand, was staring at me from head to toe. I nodded my head and went out looking for room 11. Some stairs down and I was already in front of the room, opening it slightly.

Room 11 used to be a substitute room, a support for classroom replacements, but it had basically become a warehouse. It used to be surrounded by chairs, books and cauldrons on the sides of the cabinets, but this time Nott managed to make it look very similar to the common room. All the abandoned objects had disappeared, there was an extended rug reaching almost the entire floor, scattered sofas, tables covered with food and drinks, and even the fireplace was burning. I arrived half an hour later, so all the guests (or at least those who were present) were already scattered around. On the left side, Weird Sisters was played on the record player in a subdued sound, and on the right side was Nott, surrounded by five people, and I recognized only Anthony Goldestein, Blásio Zabini and Demelza Robins. In rapid steps, surrounded by a few glances, I approached the group and Nott watched me.

— Granger, what a lovely surprise.

— Happy birthday, Nott. — I handed him the book, which now had a small loop that reached the four sides and ended in the middle. — A little history can do you good.

— I think so, thank you, I'll keep it. Make yourself at home.

_Kinda complicated..._

Nott withdrew as I watched the spot again. There were not many people, which was foreseen, but they all seemed to be very well accommodated next to a three-person wheel away in the lower corner of the room.

Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and _[Draco Malfoy](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/FuNZq1zLNIEGhTJHIHgct6Zfp5ttCvViA-RdS-lzPGKtxB5ghuJEphdx9k8p9aMsBFiDhUS0qrpgqfmrbicCiIFxCSuRaCq90wlYyNiTPoRQGvSr_87wpVuOcxako7A5KdU234g)._

The look of the three was thrown at me to the point of making my heart stop beating, which supposedly did not look nice. I tried to disperse my eyes, pretending not to have seen them, watching Nott come back and catch everyone's attention with a bottle between his fingers.

— What does everyone think about a little fun? Let’s make a wheel on the floor of the room, let's play _truth or dare_.

I was already preparing to say goodbye, but Anthony had made a move with his wand toward the door, locking it. A red-haired ravenclaw with the help of Blásio distributed cups with pumpkin juice to everyone present on the newly formed wheel.

— Serve yourself. — Some students were already throwing the cup in their mouths to enjoy the juice, while some watched the liquid and hesitated. The birthday boy [noticed that I did not fulfill what he had asked for](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/fvUa3tiL1MTXbEdoV8uxicSsZgmpJbehv7bm-AfvGH_bcFFOjKqNeN-v4JrhE9RBhSA5ibIYAvL3qfNBW9Rk_CRk5-o4QXejip0kECg9CBNSlv4FFap1gHPyXpZ0Ws-py2-CeZs). — To make our game more realistic, I got this little bottle and injected three drops into each glass of juice so there were no lies in the rounds. Yes, this is called _Veritaserum_ , capiche? They will not do you any harm. Serve yourself.

— I want to see the effect of this go away if any teachers come here and ask us the truth. — I whispered quietly to those who were close, and Alicia Spinnet beside me laughed almost so loudly that all eyes were pointing in our direction. It made me drink the juice and sit down.

A small circle of wood had been placed in the middle of the wheel, nailed to a long rectangle that spun when someone set it in motion. Nott started the game, and it wrapped my stomach every time one of the ends came close to pointing at me. Between about seven rounds, I watched Draco laughing horrors about random matters and truths revealed during the game, but my distraction lasted little when one of the tips fell toward me. I followed the other end, which pointed towards the Miguel Corner.

— Truth or dare? — I asked, and the boys sitting next to Miguel laughed and patted the thoughtful kid.

— Hmmm... Dare. — The first dare of the night had been released, and I really did not know what to think while the blonde on the other end interrupted me.

— Ask him to kiss you, Granger, that can be a challenge… — Malfoy shouted, and a minority laughed. The others were too distracted in Miguel to pay attention.

— No, but I can challenge him to kiss you. — I looked at him, and the others laughed even more. Miguel, on the other side, had already questioned my delay. — Outside the room, at this time, Filch is next to the broom closet. I dare you to cast some hexes or spells on him.

Miguel was startled at first, but did not hesitate to take the wand in his pocket. Accompanying him at the door, the rest of the crowd cheered up and made noises. In a few seconds, we had already returned to our places. Miguel threw a _Densaugeo_ at Filch that [almost slept in the armchair and woke up with his teeth growing](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/pT_fEtb0bnr5KVHnbXvAV1SGZ9TjdG3UWGn7_2tVjtmcUolIV2MOkmX5bv9V0q3Nynyk84cmvFgjowFATY2quY4_PouPG64CsXy5qMvIQh73xpqjZtL0JT67ZSpCcSuAWQJIUIw). I launched a _Finite Incantatem_ quickly as the man despaired, even though he could not identify the origin of that mysterious event (which was not uncommon for him). An adrenaline shot up in me after that. What if they found out what we were doing? What was in my head for challenging him to do that? What am I doing here?

In the next round, the target was Draco, but this one was questioned by Alicia.

— Okay, let's see... Truth.

Alicia quickly put her fingers on her chin as she thought.

— Since we're talking about kisses, tell me, Draco, have you ever felt any crush on Hermione Granger?

[My eyes flew to Alice](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-uahLo016ZF2DybDLJOqm1IKj06iFDtOO954vC6WXBmMlbUmDOf5gvs-HvRL_WAoZckItmP0S7ngVDqohs0Uvv4wlBxz2OTUVKHpKS_3OmtDhTrvdJbwzZZWZ-W7FShiA2my_QE) as they quickly flew to Draco, and they alternated. Howls echoed in the room, and everyone stretched their necks watching us. Draco's friends laughed, and I stared at him when I realized he paralyzed.

_No... It can not be..._

Alicia laughed, whispering "it looks like I already know the answer", but Draco soon recruited.

— Of course not, for Merlin's sake...

It had brought me relief in the back of my throat, but something still bothered me and I searched for a reason to be disappointed. It was like disgust, a relief to him. In the rest of seconds, a big boy appeared behind Draco and picked up the glass that was just behind the slytherin, still full of juice. — But what is this, Malfoy? Is someone lying around here? — Everyone was laughing, except me and Alicia, and Nott with a faint smile on the corner of his mouth.

Alicia soon interrupted them.

— Okay, if it's not for good, it'll be for bad. I dare you to kiss her.

They all stared at me, and I just wanted to get out of there, wondering if I could still make time to stop, go back and stay in my dorm, but I was there, exposed to ridicule.

Draco stood up brutally, being accompanied by two more guys.

— I don’t have to kiss any mudblood like Granger! — He spat on the floor of the room, while I, with all the fervor that had been awakened in my blood, lifted me with my wand at my fingertips and approached the boy. He did not hesitate to get it, too.

— YOU LITTLE PEACE OF SHIT! — [I screamed,](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/wWbRVs7bV0iccXMk_7cul-MLfHl2ncf0wJXvv6UFXuxAnnjc01c5HRbRYHPuaB490DqL6YImgxebxaamWIqaH2qVyvo8_vOUUxCsrOhl0N6c4OZCLNr3Y4BwJNVJH5Ey_VxKsP4) and in that instant Alicia held me by my arms and Nott stepped in front of me with his wand in his hands. The scene was repeated with Draco and his friends.

— Granger, calm down...

Unlike Nott, Alicia was no longer afraid of what I would do with my wand, and pressed me against her, both to stop me and to comfort me. Automatically my arm had lowered. With all this scene, I could look at Nott and realize that this was his birthday, nothing could spoil him like that, not even a useless fight. I finished lowering my wand, avoiding facing Draco. Nott lowered his too.

— Nott, I gotta go... — I spoke so low that I thought neither nor it would listen, but with a gesture the boy took me by the arm with Alicia and they both accompanied me to the door. The rest settled back into place.

Nott wrapped a piece of caramel cobwebs in a paper and gave it to me before I left the room. Maybe I did not want to go back to the dormitory, but I needed to breathe. I pulled the ribbon from my head quickly, [holding back the tears](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/pL8PJwo85WTI4RPfi976EQPwYXOeRioRU3Pd4wP_U8UVuQbZcbrk80LuTcxKld8olMAZbRu9nbTkRWDuhM__kWY00mPF2X47faCpuyfwlq83BtYnY3m3MMIioq0O2vQTuDS8YSU) of disappointment that were not worth dripping at that moment. What made me exalted was not only the insults of Draco, but the whole story of lying, of being shy about being questioned, which would be true, which would be a lie...

_What if he had drunk Veritaserum, what would he say?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, again! I hope you have really enjoyed, and in case of not, as I said I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> this is my twitter.com/shitstheticc and my v4mpires0ul.tumblr
> 
> __________________________
> 
> PICTURES CREDITS FOR AESTHETIC
> 
> Veritaserum potion - Marco Ferrari (flickr.com/photos/zaffiroeacciaio/18699049168)  
> Book gift - Nynne Schrøder (unsplash.com/photos/4iOcciwDzRw)  
> Chance Perdomo for Theodore Nott - i-D Magazine (i-d.vice.com/en_uk/article/nepw4x/chance-perdomo-ambrose-spellman-chilling-adventures-of-sabrina-interview)  
> Green dress - Luulla store (luulla.com/product/929019/cute-green-v-neck-homecoming-dress-a-line-satin-cocktail-dress-short-party-dress)  
> Emma Watson - Ballet Shoes photoshoot on Totally Emma Watson (totallyemmawatson.com/gallery/acting-career/ballet-shoes/photoshoot/slideshow/ballet-shoes-photoshoot-14)  
> Dan Radcliffe & Rup Grint as Harry Potter & Ron Weasley - Can't remember where I found :( (m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMjA2NjIwNDY4OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTcyNjUwNA@@._V1_.jpg)  
> Tom Felton - DaMan Magazine on FanPop (fanpop.com/clubs/tom-felton/images/24564342/title/daman-magazine-2011-photo)  
> Room - Slytherin Common Room on Ambient Mixer (harry-potter-sounds.ambient-mixer.com/slytherin-common-room)  
> Hogwarts - Probably from wolfsbanee tumblr but there's no link or info about (weheartit.com/entry/39755953)


	2. petrificus totalus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! don't forget to watch the trailer for this fic that I made with all my heart: https://youtu.be/9Qeo_ykgIIw
> 
> since it's end of year parties, I probably will not be able to post next week cause I'm on my vacation and I'm going to travel, but I'll try to post as soon as possible
> 
> pleeeease, don't forget to help me with the mistakes I made with this english, correct me if possible, and repeating: I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> one chapter per week, have fun ♡

\- chapter one -

_petrificus totalus_

 

 

 

_"The Full Body-Bind Curse, also known as the Body Freezing Spell (Petrificus Totalus) is a curse that paralyses the opponent."_

_[Harry Potter Wiki](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Body-Bind_Curse) _

 

— Alicia told me about what happened on Nott's birthday...

Harry came out whispering to the communal sofa, pulling me out of the distraction of the study book. At the same time I stared at him, Ron did, but curious. Most likely we both didn't want Ronald to know what had happened, but it was too late.

— [What the fuck that idiot did?](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/H0mpZTX0TiS8tzAj16bTA7PFumE8rgXcz3U3T3p4avwTA8wwdOwHDZEEY56S8Oj0w-mRhb7xXC_qzN-J8K3obcg0AOEW9TZMYIoAEJ83-tWxtBJhU_yjlquKd44UW1QspExHGFk)

— Ron, please, don't… — I sighed.

The two of them stared at me, and Harry could not seem to stop Ron from this time, and as much as he knew the story, he wanted to hear from me too.

I explained the whole story to them, they even got curious about how they got the truth serum, but after I told them about Draco, they forgot.

— And after this? — Harry asked.

— I left. I was not going to ruin his birthday.

— Did you left and not even give him a broken nose??

Harry let out a small smile on the corner of his mouth, no matter how much he wanted to hold it. I wanted to repay him while Ron was angry, but the episode with Draco still left me a lot of doubts.

This would be one of the last dialogues the two of them would have had that year.

 

* * *

 

The triwizard tournament had a deadline to start. Meanwhile, the academies had already arrived at Hogwarts, and the globet had already been put into practice by selecting the three wizards who were to enter the tournament and, unexpectedly, a fourth, _Harry_. The whole school was kept silent and trampled by an extremely heavy climate. Everyone wanted to understand the secret Harry had made to be in the tournament, but even he seem to didn't know anything about it, and he didn't seem to want to be. Many of his classmates questioned him and even turned away, and Ron, oh, Ron... Once again overcome by ego, he had a fight so hard with Harry that he put it in his head that Harry had entered the game without telling him. What about me? I don't know...

Harry was maddened by the fear and curiosity of the beginning of these tasks, and from what he had discovered, he gave me a hint of something about dragons, and after all the classes I went out to search the library for some information.

The curfew was going to be fired, and I still held a pile of books on the table while the tip of my quill, dripping with ink, crawled on the roll of parchment I had taken to accompany me. I interrupted him, pulling out a small piece and marking the page of the book that I would need to come back to follow. I closed it and got up, raising my head that went straight to meet the figure who was standing holding two books.

 _Draco_.

I sighed as the boy noticed my presence and was as close as anyone else. We were too far away from all the people there.

— Granger-

— I was just leaving. — I picked up all the rolls that were there and threw them in my purse, along with the clean pen, the inkwell, and the objects I left on the table. The books remained, but by throwing three of the less heavy ones into my arms, I realized that putting the other four would be impossible.

— Why so early? — Draco leaned against me, making me turn. The boy looked at the other books on the table and picked them up, accompanying me to keep them. — So... How's Potter? — He stared at me. He knew that conversation made no sense. — Okay... — He laughed. — Since I'm here, I'm slightly interested and curious about the tricks Potter used to get into the tournament.

I threw some books up so they could get back to their places, and for a moment I turned and laughed with him.

— And why did you come to ask me, and not him?

— Well, Granger, He would not get it without you. I discovered that this was your work, so committed and loaded with information- — Draco almost ironically tried to use his (rotten) charm. He surrounded me, drawing closer and closer to me.

— Okay, stop. — I stared at him — Should I feel honored that people would think I would get a spell so powerful as to fool the most powerful wizard of our time?

— Are you going to tell me it was not what Potter wanted? To be part of the tournament?

— Draco, of course not... This is being a nightmare! Harry didn't want to be part of it — I threw the last book up.

For a moment we stopped and stared at each other, both traveling in our thoughts. Draco interrupted it, smiling.

— Are you going to tell me you wanted to be there? — I questioned him with a laugh, frowning.

— I don't think I need those... child's play. I believe in the badger, and Fleur is too egocentric for that. Potter is naive... — I stared at him seriously, distracting myself once more while I imagined throwing one of those books on top of him. — OK! I'm sorry… — Draco turned his head to face another person standing in the library door. He seemed to wander around the castle and stop there. [He was staring at me so hard it seemed to cross my eyes.](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/ThOHg7uIxH0Gkaff9bi3VYIa80dQp4pMSedeha1BUOrqAQckGPYqcdtsUjz17DJARhSkLpMb2Tu0b0ENsfY4m_7_FDfWB1dV23aUg3ZgXdAIt6tR2G4tC9_ix53vGwLjL9l3g90)

— Viktor Krum. He does not seem to want to use the tournament to conquer women... — Krum suddenly disappeared from sight leaving me paralyzed, and Draco just watched me, whispering. He sighed. — But it would be interesting, you know... To win some prizes, some prestige, win all this by crushing some-

— Mudbloods? — I blocked him behind me, almost too close.

Draco didn't answer. After a long time he coughed a forced laugh. — Take it easy! I was going to say assholes-

— Simulating a battle in which, ready, it's me and Krum to duel with you. Who would you attack first? — It seemed not to have made him comfortable. But we still did not move and we were close.

— And why do you think you're not on the assholes list?

I laughed.

— Then I must be on your "assholes-that-Malfoy-has-a-crush" list.

Draco had finally left his stance and began to laugh.

— A crush on you? Me? Should I ask why you think so?

— There must be a reason you can't take your eyes off me. — I answered. At that moment he had really looked at me. — Or there must be a reason why you refuse a truth serum when you lie about your feelings for me. — I had come too close this time, and we were so close that I could even feel his breath on my cheek. At that moment, I looked to the side and two friends of Draco had arrived.

I walked away, and the boy continued where he was. I got out of there so fast that I seemed to want to fly, but my body did not recognize that I had no wings, and as I left the library, my legs curled up. I realized that I had gone against a student's body at the door, but only my body went to the floor. The corridor was empty, and, standing outside the library, no one had seen us. I looked up shrunk, and a hand was offered to support me. It was Krum.

— I'm sorry… — I refused his hand. Not because I was rude, but I was extremely embarrassed.

— Did you get hurt? — His voice was thick, and he camouflaged the letters trying to pronounce English. I got distracted.

— No... I mean... No! Thanks. — I laughed. — I'm really sorry. — I didn't know if he could understand my language, but that was comical. — Excuse me...

— I understood. — He noded affirmatively with the head. — You are excused, three times.

— Are you alright?

— I am. — He lowered his head, laughing. — I am. I am.

For a moment I laughed, and soon after not knowing how to act, I left one more time.

 

* * *

 

On that friday there was a notice in all communals that the schools would offer a class exemplary for the students from the third year. Not that everyone was required to participate, but replacing some classes on friday for a full-time period meant that all students were available, and that was a subliminal message from Minerva stating that everyone should, for ethical reasons, attend. Beside the notice was instructions that we should wear academic and comfortable clothes, the uniform of the Quidditch classes optionally. The Quidditch team was small and considerably low compared to all students since the third year, and this represented a smaller percentage of students in Quidditch uniform (at least fit, since all the students still had the clothes of their classes in the first year, and Quidditch was only part of the classes of the first year). All I had left was a set of sweats that I had separated. Ron had accompanied me toward the Great Hall, stammering at least half of a whole way a kind of prayer to have no activity that would make him run, jump, or something like that (ironic of whom had already considered the idea of entering for the Quidditch team). Harry didn't appear and didn't give notice of his presence, and this was already considered a absence.

When we reached the Great Hall, all the tables had disappeared, and all the students gathered in small groups. [Durmstrang's students were scattered](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/C-SVM8Xk_8uh8OqT-fVlH2POuTOIC8dGHqsxeVtP4wMm7NKUjhAMddt_JmmGzuYvB6rVhhEk0XtYaakReDXhu-7eaEVhFO86gvpbSDLwRr1XZsp-38m4UQjzPf7adHu3JYVq6Ng), and didn't seem to be all there, only a few who behaved like masters - Karkaroff and Krum, who had not seen me yet, and made it easy for me to hide behind Ron for a while -.

The clock struck the hour, and in seconds Minerva appeared in the unmistakably classical voice, high and sharp like a flute.

— Good morning, boys and girls, students, ladies and gentlemen. The Durmstrang Institute offered to share with us a little of its very important educational burden. I pass my words to Mr. Poliakoff. — Poliakoff was one of the students close to Krum, and he joined the boy the instant he caught everyone's attention.

— Thank you, Mrs. McGonagall. Today we will share and teach one of the practical classes that the students of Durmstrang most need to specialize. It is a technique taught long ago by a master of defense against the dark arts in Durmstrang, and is totally camouflaged and little known. This fact brings advantages to the students who make part of the institute. Asgard Solberg was a teacher who created or at least taught the art of body defense. — Poliakoff walked while he spoke. — While participating in a duel, you use at least fifty percent of your precious time using defense spells. What if we could just divert us?

Poliakoff paused for a moment as Krum headed to the floor where his friend was, and both remained in a duel position. Poliakoff nodded, and Krum threw his hand up in a movement for the spell to come out of his wand. When the spell was close to reaching Poliakoff, he bent down so fast that the spell passed away from his body and broke when he reached the wall. Before Poliakoff could get up again, a line of light came out practically under his arm, surprising everyone, and especially Krum, struck by the spell. He fell, and they both laughed.

— Did you see what happened next? I deviated from the spell, and attacked it subtly. This was the second practice. Every wizard trains his mind to be agile and realize that he will be attacked from the moment the opponent raises his wand to make the attack, but if the spell is performed a little further from the opponent's field of vision, his agility will have to be much faster to defend itself. — Poliakoff approached Krum to help him up. In the meantime [Viktor stared at me for a few seconds](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/l__ZbZCRrt01FNcOoqFZ3XtZEyBMMW9NgDYhiMDRr_-vGhIy_JQxgGD_bEJqT5ovsyRreEzpxjK4Pqn3gVRWELYvuSF_4dyUIw0QxEaenFO43MbI_WEjKuKrSDxk75Rj5chVYH0). — I want you to form doubles to duel, and I want you to use those two practices. Avoid defense spells and avoid showing your attacks before you perform them. Use the body. And please, it would be nice if we just stayed at the disarmament charm. We don't want to take anyone to the hospital wing.

There was a large row of pairs with considerable space. No pair were behind the other so there were no spells attacking other students. There was also at least one student from Durmstrang for two or three pairs as guidance. My duo was Ana Abbott, and that worried me. Krum gave the signal and the girl cast a spell, making me unfortunately cast a defense spell. If I did not feel very comfortable moving the body, maybe I should start with practice two. All the students seemed to amuse the boys a bit, especially the third and fourth years. Already the sixth and seventh years seemed to please them, even Cedric who enjoyed every time he attacked or was attacked by his friend and opponent. On the other side, Malfoy seemed to get annoyed every time the Durmstrang student tried to help him, and this made it easier for his opponent to attack him.

Krum was walking by all the students, but I had not noticed this while trying to protect me from my opponent. I kept trying to attack her by surprise. I threw my hand under my arm, but the spell had not left because of the lack of space for movement. Within seconds, I felt someone grab my arm and my ears had been invaded by the strong accent:

— Try to make the move before hiding your hand. And don't fit the wand so much on your arm, otherwise it can be hit. — Krum took both my arms and lightly repeated the movement for the first time, but the second time the speed of the movement accelerated enough for the spell to leave and Ana to be hit by it. Krum nodded at me, and I followed his gaze until I could no longer turn my neck. I shrugged my face and the smile that had leapt involuntarily into my face, and my eyes darted back into the hall, past Draco. He watched me for a few minutes with a contemptible face, and I blushed.

Time passed and many had fun. Poliakoff interrupted:

— It seems we've learned a basis, how about we join a group now? I want you to stand in a circle format, I'll pick six students to come, we'll take turns. — Poliakoff started by picking the students. Ron had been chosen and, for safety, they created a defensive barrier between the chosen students and the students waiting outside. After many rounds, I had finally positioned myself with four more students, two from the fifth year, one from the sixth and, on their side, the nightmare. _Draco_.

 _This must be a joke_. I whispered again as I positioned myself. Draco stared at me and smiled lightly, maliciously, and it boiled me and stopped me from interrupting. All I could think about was to get him to the hospital wing for what happened a few days earlier when he attacked me and made my teeth grow as he discussed with Harry. Maybe it was the best time to get revenge. Poliakoff gave the signal and I didn't think twice before attack him. I didn't bother to camouflage any movement, I wanted him to explode, but by some miracle the spell disappeared and nobody noticed my childish attempt to eliminate him. After a few attacks, the sixth-year girl had cast a spell on me and, before thinking of defending me, I threw myself face down on the floor to get away. I was in a position of arm-flexing, impressed by my first success in not using a defense spell. Then I raised my arm with my wand to attack her back. I got up quickly before anyone could attack me, but this time it was Draco. He had attacked me so by surprise that I had to surrender to a shield again, he didn't seem to want to continue as if it were a game. After the first spell, he launched it a second time and so quickly that I surrendered to the defense again, but he didn't stop. This time everyone had stopped and was staring at us.

A third time, I did not pay attention to the spell, being attacked and pushed away. As I hit the floor, I felt my spine scream in pain. I watched where my wand had been thrown while Krum disarmed Malfoy, but it was too late. In an involuntary reflex I had already recovered my wand and, without even getting up, I shouted:

— _Petrificus Totalus!_ — I casted, attacking him by surprise and throwing him to the ground, petrified.

Minerva rushed to approach us, and one of Durmstrang's students acted, removing the boy's spell.

— You two. In my office, now!

 

* * *

 

My head was low. I could feel the air coming out of my nose and going against my chest. Sometimes I would settle into the chair to avoid the nuisance of the small pain in my spine, as a result of the blow. I tried to reflect on all the seconds of that moment. I had never seen him like that. I didn't see anger in him. _I saw hate_.

Within seconds the door opened with Minerva's high-pitched voice. I kept my head down, but I could tell that Minerva entered the room first, and then Draco entered. The teacher sat down, and Draco repeated his movements, even if a bit heavy.

— We stand before one of the best wizarding school in the history of magic, who volunteered to give you a little of their knowledge and culture, and is this how you reward? Malfoy, the school doesn't need to know and it shouldn't interfere with your relationship with Miss Granger and the students, especially the Muggle-born ones, but have the decency to keep them to yourself and have a minimum of respect. Your father-

— What have my father? — Malfoy interrupted her as if he was speaking to any acquaintance, and it made me lift my head.

Minerva watched him for a moment, and before she could even begin to speak, the boy continued:

— I don't think you want to compare me to my father, do you, Professor? He is not in a very exemplary position these times…

— And about respect, Mr. Malfoy- — Minerva interrupted him. — I ask you to at least be aware of hierarchies in this school, and be well aware of your mistakes, especially when you think of interrupting me like this. If you really want to talk for me, know exactly what I'm going to say, and do not put words in my mouth. — [Minerva spat the words.](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/pAjf2QbZyzhEQ-Hf1hQnkTeBpw5eTAUw6FeWHsO5W6J9cmAlvgGAMkWnIOLgnMvcgezq3vtX5Fj5BAKveXgVtWHTckCWxfYFwAgdQH2oPZcOpK1O_q_QaEoVO28keGP0WwbutPc) — Your father wouldn't like your attitude. I was going to say it before you interrupted me.

At that moment, Malfoy had lowered his head as he snorted voraciously. Minerva, this time, turned her eyes on me.

— Ms. Granger, I admit that the confusion has not been so challenging to you, however, you must control and respect your knowledge in spells used in this school since you have already been rescued by Durmstrang students. You shouldn't have answered Mr. Malfoy like that.

Although I understood Minerva's words, I understood perfectly well that hurt her having to put the me in that situation and she did not want to do me any harm.

— Unfortunately, I'll have to send you both to detention, especially to learn that this school is about union rather than disrespect, and maybe if you both work together you'll realize that. However, Ms. Granger will have a shorter workload. — As she spoke, Minerva picked up a piece of parchment and dipped the quill in a hurry, scoring. — You will take a few hours of detention, I want you to help the library and the hospital wing together, and that also includes the organization of the Yule Ball. You will take care of the organization of the event and will attend to all the events on the day. With this, Mr. Malfoy will also be assisting in what may have collaboration for the events of the tournament, in addition to helping Filch with the owls.

I wanted to snort, sigh, scream, any physical action that would show that I wanted it to end, for her to say I would not do it, but I could only watch Draco demonstrate without subtlety, even if he did nothing to stop her.

Meanwhile, Minerva stretched out her arm so I could pick up the parchment and take it to the mural, and that only made me get up and realize that [I could already withdraw from the room.](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/NPK5ED4RbYfxIu8zR3o2D9aSaa6mUH3kNdVyc1q1S0KSTTWt6R51TwBq_AwMYipbBd0YA4qo3eM0rk7DH34UvH7Qq6EpUIG3fIc_XQFdbn0K6F619_WP7f5mDO_JIdQMMxmwU1I)

I said goodbye, heading down the corridor until I was shoved when Draco walked past me and bumped into me. He was furious and extremely rushed down the hall with his head down. As he passed me, [he turned to see my curiosity](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/ExMM-VsOTKRgE0fzXuIdyyoatTutIEH0TZdFWyS_LQn03qPe_IWK6LdKOBK1w6-Exq6yIVggjzKUChXv1KRmSnTYWeQv1aIsve5jyJ2S1z-QEe-OZRliwl0DT0lhK4blGzFUOB0). I really wanted to apologize, to show that I was sorry, that I didn't want that to happen, but his eyes toward mine showed more hatred, which made me change my countenance equally, like a mirror. It made me rethink, that I had nothing to say, that he was wrong. _What is your problem?_

I was ready to say something, and he seemed to want to spit out some words, but all he did was turn around and leave, hurried in the same way.

I found myself frozen in that hallway, totally stopped, without thinking, reacting. _He had petrified me._

 

* * *

 

The sun could hide behind one of the posts that held the corridor on the way to hospital wing. I completely forgot that I had to do a few hours as an assistant, but the school works had left me hours on the books, along with Harry's desperation to try to figure out the next task of the tournament. I was much closer to the commune than to the Wing, and the snow brought to the castle a breeze so cold that it made me look for a bath and a much warmer uniform before heading into the enclosure.

On arrival, there were at least four students on the stretchers, and they all seemed to be asleep. Poppy was preparing her coat to throw over her body as she took the small bag on one of the chairs until she saw me.

— Miss Granger! — She finished packing. — I'm glad you're here. I need to dinner, but there are soups to be made and I still need to finish labeling the beakers and pots, so I'll try to get back as fast as I can-

— Mrs. Pomfrey, don't worry. I intend to fulfill four hours today, Professor McGonagall has allowed curfew to be broken, and tomorrow my first class is only in the afternoon. You can rest after dinner, any problem I ask Filch to call you.

It was already the fifth time I had collaborated with the Wing, which made Poppy more confident. I already had at my fingertips the care to do basic and time-consuming tasks such as feeding, labeling, organizing, and clearing the scope. She simply nodded, looking relieved, and asked me to finish what she would start with my help.

As I adjusted a small apron over my body, I made sure to tie my hair so I could first arrange the beakers. Meanwhile, the noise of footsteps managed to distract me and automatically startle me. It was _Draco_.

As I turned, the boy seemed to be frightened, taking a subtle step back. He had not noticed my presence before entering. I avoided looking him in the eyes, lowering my head to go back to the pots. This was the first time we were doing some detention task together. Maybe it was the first time we'd been alone since the events in the Great Hall.

— [If you want to be aware of all,](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/BQd1P6GL7ePWQ_zw05L3YKioX62osGSQ5D5MUidjx8Cyqq7i00wWz35XjPQfWJsf9IYiUN3PqZqKcYGz8FPWdkoUeWowFVPn5iuOkEN5W2BmIuW_GILVPE1X1M5BPgNFrQvvVLZ_) Madam Pomfrey asked for the soups to be made. The dishes are already organized with the broth and some medicines, if you want to go putting some herbs…

I didn't even notice if Draco was still there or not, but the boy's (now slow) steps made me realize that he hadn't even insulted me yet. He didn't seem to play or mock about anything, much less intended. As I looked, I turned, and there he was, throwing the apron over his body as he tucked the gloves into his hands. Finally, he was searching for one of the pots of one of the herbs Pomfrey left stacked on that little shelf. He looked haunted, too quiet, unhappy with something.

He had not raised his head for a second, meanwhile, he was trying to organize the plant and trying to cut it, resulting in something non-delicate. I let go of the jar brutally and went to the boy, who turned away from the counter.

— Let me do this. _You know_... — I stretched the glove so my hand would fit into it. — Nettles have innumerable therapeutic purposes. They are rich in proteins, and have minerals and vitamins. If you know how to cut them correctly, You will know how to take better advantage of them. I read something about it in the second year in a herbology book. — I took the knife, and he still watched me, closer than he should. — If you cut it diagonally, you will be able to use the stem in each piece when you go to dry them… — I showed him if he wanted to see, cutting the leaf as it was said. I finished with a small smile, but soon I undid it. — Draco, Minerva didn't want to talk like that about you and your father-

— Don't worry. — He sighed, and I involuntarily interrupted my activity for a few seconds to watch him. — I would not worry about knowing what others are thinking about my father because I know what they think. — I turned, thoughtful at the moment, and Draco realized that I would not say anything. — The most that would happen was you did not take this detention with me if you had not attacked me with the spell.

This time, I was already watching him, and he had a calm countenance, almost as if he was someone I didn't know. In the meantime, I had completely forgotten who he was. I caught myself lightly in his gaze, and that was making me want to approach him, more than we were already close.

Closer, and _closer..._

As I did it slowly, the knife resting on the board had run down my finger and made a small cut.

— OUCH!

I had almost screamed, and then I let go of the knife. I put the bruised finger squeezed over the other two of the other hand. Draco got scared too, and he came over to check, looking for a bandage as he disguised a subtle laugh.

— This is not funny. It hurted! — I laughed together, and he returned with some little bandages and ask me to approach.

— You can give me a sermon without there being a huge infection on that finger.

As we laughed, Draco gently set the sticker on my finger after adding some medicine that left it fresh and smoldering. I watched him.

— I was thinking- — He watched me, and I had almost caught his gaze again. — Since we need to take care of the preparations for the Ball, and we will need to be attentive during, what do you think of not committing ourselves to going as students? I mean, we don't take any pair, not that I'm insinuating for us to go together, but... No, I would never go with you, just... We'll need to spend time together, and we can't distract ourselves, and... You got it!

I stopped talking. I was stuttering, and I didn't know where that nervousness came from. Draco studied understanding, frowning. He let go of my hands, moving away.

— Would you never go with me? I'm offended. — He laughed, and that relieved me. — But I understood what you mean. Don't worry, I can think about it. And this is not an invitation to the Ball.

I looked crookedly at the boy's sarcasm, and then I looked at the clock. He also looked.

— I think you need to meet Filch now. — I said, and Malfoy snorted, leaning against the counter. — Don't worry, just deliver the soups, I'll take care of the pots until you get back to fulfill two hours. I'm going to fulfill four. — I said, and he sighed again, turning to the counter to get the pots that were with the dinner of the sick.

As he walked away, Draco turned.

— And, Granger, I'm sorry-

— Thank you, Merlin! I thought that word would never come out of your mouth. — I said, a little loudly to the sleeping students who were there, and Draco began to laugh, though a little impatient.

— I was just going to apologize for the class. But don't take too much of it...

Draco finished delivering the pots and then withdrew, and I stood there, in the same position, again stopped for seconds, until I turned my head to look at the nearest patient. It was a boy who had been _petrified._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, again! I hope you have really enjoyed, and in case of not, as I said I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> this is my twitter.com/shitstheticc and my v4mpires0ul.tumblr
> 
> __________________________
> 
> PICTURES CREDITS FOR AESTHETIC
> 
> The couple petrified statue - Samuel Zeller (unsplash.com/photos/bl-bEf8tWMU)  
> Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy - Time Magazine (time.com/3676669/harry-potter-jk-rowling-malfoy-tom-felton/)  
> Stanislav Ianevski as Viktor Krum - Home of the Nutty HP Screenshots (homeofthenutty.com/harrypotter/screencaps/displayimage.php?album=4&pid=111777#top_display_media)  
> Image manipulation of Emma Watson & Tom Felton as Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy - Popbee (popbee.com/celebrities/celebrities-news/harry-potter-secret-emma-watson-tom-felton/)  
> Emma Watson as Hermione Granger - Emma Watson Czech Photo Gallery (emmawatson.cz/photogallery/displayimage.php?album=395&pid=25916#top_display_media)  
> Hospital Wing - Harry Potter Wiki (harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hospital_Wing)  
> Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall - Blackbird Blog Witchy Women (iheartblackbird.wordpress.com/tag/elizabeth-montgomery/)  
> Wand - @slayinggboca WeHeartIt profile (weheartit.com/entry/311852564)


	3. glacius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! don't forget to watch the trailer for this fic that I made with all my heart: https://youtu.be/9Qeo_ykgIIw
> 
> I'm really sorry for make you wait, but now I'm back and I'm trying to translate everything as soon as possible
> 
> I put some links during the story with some scenes taken from the movie for you to locate the way I was fitting my story in the original story
> 
> unfortunately I can't put the references in the book (like when draco threw a densaugeo on hermione unintentionally in the previous chapter, or when he insults her about the ball, which is why I added a passage about it), and often the change of scenes hit and I have to choose one (like when hermione discuss with ron after the ball in the communal room, but in the movie they discuss on the stairs of the great hall), but I've been adding some excerpts from jk that you can see among the "(...)", so any questions, you may ask me :)
> 
> thank you!! and pleeeease, don't forget to help me with the mistakes I made with this english, correct me if possible, and repeating: I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> one chapter per week, have fun ♡

\- chapter two -

 _glacius_  

 

 

_"The freezing spell (glacius) is a charm that causes freezing, by making the air in front of the wand extremely frigid. In turn, this can extinguish fires, cool off salamanders, and rapidly freeze water to a point where it is thick enough for a human to run across without any risk of falling through."_

_[Harry Potter Wiki](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Freezing_Spell) _

 

I felt more and more the Yule Ball coming when the tasks increased proportionately. Minerva spat in exactly two syllables, "per-fect." All food and beverages were tabulated by quantity, the time they should be served and replenished, and the order. The band, already contacted, The Weird Sisters, listed some pre-show requirements. The decoration, magnificently built and designed by a student of the last year who was in detention, besides predicted with incontrovertible schedules since the Great Hall couldn't be vacated so early because of the meals. So we would have to be quick in an interval of seven hours to prepare it.

Six, considering that an hour before it starts it should already be ready.

Five, also considering the time to get ready.

 _Uff..._ I sighed in an outburst of anxiety and concern predicting what could not particularly go wrong. _It will work. Everything is gonna be all right._

They had even prepared dance classes for all students to follow the tradition of the opening of the Ball, which basically certified a requirement of peers and fed the fear of those who were not prepared to invite someone to accompany them to the Ball. My biggest fear was to make sure that my going with Draco Malfoy did not look anything more than just professional and pragmatic, and it was getting harder and difficult to let them see that.

 _["Well, Hermione, you're a girl. Come with one of us. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl it's just sad."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0e2i6wsYA4) _ It was Ron's words used to describe that choosing to go comfortably to the prom with one of my best friends and feed Ron's pathetic pride into thinking I had no one to go and would be his last choice was out of the question. I was supposed to go with one of them, perhaps it would be easier to they two avoid embarrassment aiming at the great experience of both in relationship and treatment of girls. But what could I say about myself? I was not in the best of situations. I spelled that someone had already invited me and I had accepted. _Who?_ Malfoy. To ease the situation, I decided to meet with Malfoy to camouflage this detention as little as possible.

There he was, walking in a group of slytherins, in which, taking advantage of the moment when he was behind them all, I pulled him by the cloak to a dark corner where no one could see us (or even notice that I had called him).

— Are you out of your mind?

— _Shhhiu_... You need to help me.

— What? — I slapped him lightly on his shoulder.

— Keep your voice down. Soon your herd will feel your absence and will find you here talking to me. Listen... We promise to focus on Ball activities and it's very important not to go with anyone, but this is starting to get out of control, everybody is asking who I'm going with-

— Did you say you were going with me? — Draco's eyes widened. — Are you crazy????

— No, asshole. — I struck his shoulder with a book I carried.

— Stop this!

— I said that someone had invited me, and that's precisely why I need your help, to do what you do best: Insult me!

For a moment Draco said nothing as he caught a laugh between his lips.

— What do you want, Granger?

— When Ron or Harry insists so much about wanting to know who I'm going with, provoke me, ask who would dare to call me to the Ball, anything to dispel the idea that I'm going with you...

— But you're not going with me-

— Exactly! It was clear?

— I will not be following you-

— You do it very well every time, appearing in the middle of a conversation will not make a difference.

Surreptitiously I tried to look around to see if anyone could see us, finding Draco's best friends who were now searching for him around the area.

— Now you can go, before they come to save you...

— Can I insult you on my terms?

— Do not exaggerate. — And then he disappeared between the columns of the "hiding-place," leaving me with a more relieved air.

 

* * *

 

— I need this table to be higher! — I shouted as a helper maneuvered a wand to control the height of the tables.

Two and a half hours to get started, and almost nothing was ready.

I was in a comic figure, with a clipboard the size of a book in hands, hair curling into a bun that threw all my strands out, barefoot and with the luscious finger of sinking it into creams to try them on.

A few minutes ago I was watching the boys in a battle of snowballs, and I had to disguise my departure in a few hours, for as long as three hours might seem like too much to get ready.

— We need to cool down the Great Hall now, this place needs to be completely covered with snow. — I mentalized the _Glacius_ spell, which would be perfect for everything to literally freeze. I turned to Filch. Without realizing it, I had my finger in my mouth taking advantage of the rest of the candy that still rubbed it. — Where's Draco?

My plan with Draco turned out perfectly as agreed. As we emerged from the Entrance Hall, he found us right in the middle of a conversation about the Ball to show contempt, which cut off any chance the boys might suspect of what we had agreed upon.

Even before Filch could answer me, one of the elves tugged subtly at the sleeve of my blouse:

— Miss Granger, well... I need the last evaluation of the foods, and... We don't have the time grid yet.

I took a deep breath. The clock on my wrist stated.

 _Two hours and twenty-eight minutes_.

I rolled my head around the room, looking for some reinforcement. — Bethany! I need you to do the last food inspection, and... — I struggled to balance the book on my arm as I reached for a small table lying in the middle of the scrolls. —... Take this with you, I need you to preach it in the kitchen, these are the times. — I turned quickly to speak to Filch, and he was gone, along with the elf and Bethany.

I snorted. (...)

_One hour._

— HEY! — The men who balanced the band's instruments on a very well-made _Wingardium Leviosa_ looked at me in a frightened way. The scream I had given was so frightened that I could reach an unimaginable note. The band, which annoyingly laughed at a random subject on a bench near the stage, also looked at me. — This stage needs to get a little further, dispense the instruments and look at the map. — I threw the parchment so hard that one of the boxes that hung in the air fell brutally on the stage after one of the guys dismissed the spell to get it. Some women in the band cleared their throats, standing up to check on the instruments to collaborate.

— Miss Granger, one hour left to start. —

— Thank you for reminding me, Alfie. — The little elf carefully placed the huge bowl of punch he carried. I fought with myself mentally by the tone of voice that phrase came out. The kitchen elves were the only ones who had given their all so that their works would be well made and ready on time, without even receiving a salary for it all, and it was the one I should least fight. — I need to look for Draco… — I whispered, taking a deep breath and leaving the room.

In the corridors, figures of semi-ready people walked among the castle grounds. Some ready-made pairs ran around the castle in laughter. My footsteps were echoing immensely as they skirted the curves with speed, until they caught on in a disgusting scene.

It was Draco. With Blásio Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass. All of them stared at me. Draco, for a moment tried to disguise the disappointment of his face with a ridiculously forced smile. The disapproval was overflowing in Blásio, Pansy, and Astoria.

— You're staring too much, did you like the image? — Astoria asked, and Pansy laughed.

My _"Go to hell"_ was so furious that almost broke the chains that held them in me. Draco understood the situation.

— Let's go to the Entrance Hall. — As they prepared to descend the stairs, Draco approached.

— You need to be responsible for the temperature of table seven. It is the only one who can not melt, is beneath the opening cloths and cold desserts. — I said, as if I needed to remind him of his chores. I didn't need to, he had to know, and I might as well let him forget, but Draco's irresponsibility made me understand that the Ball was not blamed for my eternal fight with him and that if I went to see him at the bottom of the pit, I would not pay with the Ball. He had barely come to help me in the preparations. But I knew it was not quite what was bothering me. _We agreed not to go with anyone..._

— Okay, well… — We both looked at Pansy, which I had already understood. She was in a magnificent pink dress while waiting for Draco as a companion. Then the truth came like a punch. He would go with her. — Anything else? — He spilled it out, while the other three laughed and walked ahead.

— So we're not going together anymore? — Draco let out an undesirable laugh, where even the furthest from the corridor were curious. It was written in his mind _did you really believe that we would go together?_

— It seems you already have company. — He took out a newspaper under his arm that I had not noticed since the moment I arrived.

Curious, I picked up the paper just as Draco rolled his feet and joined his class toward the lower floors. It was the [Daily Prophet, with a huge article by Rita Skeeter commenting on my alleged relationship with Harry Potter.](https://weheartit.com/entry/40696815) _No, not this…_

I took my eyes from the paper, and the corridor was no longer so empty except for the only soul that was missing there, and he had left, seconds behind leaving my hands tied.

 _Forty minutes_.

For a moment I had no thoughts but to run into the bedroom. Time was running and I had hardly showered, but as I took off my clothes, all the thoughts fell on my body.

My best friends had already arranged their peers. My supposed pair was no longer with me. Why was not he going with me? Because of a stupid story that didn't make any sense. It was a lie. _Control yourself, Hermione_ , he was not and never was your pais. It was always academic, always focused on detention...

The water gushed so hard that, for a few milliseconds until it heated up, it had a huge impact on my back. I groaned, holding the cry that, in a rush, accompanied the shower drops on my face. I had no one to go with me, Ron was right, " _(...) but for a girl it's just sad. (...)_ ". I could not go. But Minerva needed me to let everything perfect, I had work to do, I needed to. I could not, I should.

All the girls should already be downstairs, which made the dormitory an immense echo and a private space of mine. This left me the chance to taste the dress, check in the mirror countless times, improvise a make-up on my face that asked many times to burst into tears. Holding them made my nose ache and turn red, and I had the impression that there was more blush on my nose than on my cheeks.

 _Fifteen minutes_.

My shoes. Had I brought shoes? I looked for them, passing in the mirror a thousandth time. _Who is this girl?_ It's not you, they'll wonder, they'll ask who you're trying to be. Someone who is alone?

Hold these tears. Just hold.

 _Ten minutes_. It's now.

My feet were not accustomed to any kind of high heels, not the least of them, but they looked even worse when put to run. The corridors seemed larger and the stairs longer and more dangerous.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I breathed. There were only a few students coming down there, in couples, but most of them had already arrived. _It's now._

 

* * *

 

[First I spied, to see how many people would see me there, going down the stairs alone.](https://youtu.be/RQBW0aDOaxM?t=63) Minerva must have been looking for me, I had to get down soon. I took a deep breath one last time, and left the pit.

As I was coming down, I watched Harry. _Parvati Patil_ ? _And Cho Chang_? Right behind with Cedric Diggory. The four of them were looking at me, and a little ahead, the unexpected.

 _Krum_.

Alone.

Coming in my direction.

I thought of running down before he could even see that scene, but his gaze fixed my feet on the ground and, unexpectedly, he did, in front of me, reaching for my hand so I could accompany him. And my body, it spread in a mixture of butterflies in the stomach with relief.

Viktor Krum? Inviting me to be his partner?

His eyes were filled with a tranquility I would never have imagined seeing. What would I say? Would I fall again in front of him? It was Viktor Krum inviting me to be his partner. He had not invited any of his "fans", none of Hogwarts students, none of Beauxbatons _Veelas_ , and he was there, as if he were waiting for me all night. All my troubles and insecurities vanished, and it did not seem to want to go back for a long time.

 

* * *

 

(...) The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. (...)

All the problems I kept in my head seemed to have been camouflaged by the good night accompanied by the beautiful company, but which still had an effect when nudged by certain scorns of the night. The drumming of my fingers on the table showed that I was farther away than it seemed. Not somewhere, but some time in the past. Maybe a few minutes ago, when I went to accompany Krum to get us some drinks and found Harry and Ron, who foolishly threw me a pathetic and curious speech: that I was fraternizing with the enemy; that Krum wanted information from Harry with me; that I did nothing to find out about the egg of the first task; etc. It plagued me until the moment Krum brought me back to reality bringing drinks and sitting next to me. From Krum's side, we were really going to another planet as we talked about countless things that did not end, and this time I was helping him pronounce my name, when I listen to Fleur Delacour's conversation with Roger Davies.

(...) — Zis is nothing, — she said dismissively, looking around at the sparkling walls of the Great Hall. — At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze dining chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course... zey are like 'uge statues of diamond, glittering around ze place. And ze food… (...)

_"They do not melt, of course..."_

I replayed that comment overflowing with a French accent seven times in my head until the light came on in my brain.

— They do not melt… — I whispered, gaping, and Krum looked at me curiously. _Draco. The table._ \- Excuse me. I'll be right back, I just need to check something. — I took a deep breath. Krum seemed to have continued at the table trying to pronounce my name as I ran toward the table that could not melt.

And there she was, dripping, leaving part of the cloth underneath wet. Fortunately, the desserts were no longer served at that table and were in the Entrance Hall. I huffed, in apparent despair remembering to have left my wand in the communal. I looked around the Great Hall hoping to find Draco in my field of vision as fast as possible, and there he was, with that annoying way of smiling, loudly laughing unnecessarily, moving to speak as he jumped on top of Pansy, devouring her with his eyes.

I hastened my pace, making it as loud as possible for Draco to notice my arrival. He stared at me, then he broke off his smile.

— The table seven. — I pointed. Draco went pale, revealing the fact that he had really forgotten his task. In quick footsteps almost like a race he disappeared from his friends to approach the table, with me accompanying him from behind. He desperately sought in his pockets, and when he found his wand, he left it in his hands, taking turns between looking at me and looking at the table. The spoiled little boy with white hair had no reaction. He didn't know what to do, what spell to do to fix that mess. For a moment, I figured he'd sort it out manually.

I drew the wand out of his hand, and in a hardly empty and relaxed thought, I pointed it toward the table. _Glacius..._ The table began to slow down the dripping until, at last, it stopped them. Beside this, the ice on the table was shaping again. The table, already standing, no longer wetted the floor, which was dried with the cloths. Draco watched me, quiet, and he preferred not to take his eyes off of me instead of looking at the table. He seemed shrunken, and it got worse when I finished the tidying up and stared at him furiously.

— I told you, the table seven… — I bowed my head in a futile attempt to whisper and not raise my voice, but in the blink of an eye I was already yelling at him. — I told you, one responsibility, the only responsibility you had, and you. Did. Not. Do. It. You're an irresponsible, Draco Malfoy. — I approached, and he walked away. Besides that, Draco saw his friends, who was watching us with other students. And, thanks to that, he reacted.

— Who you think you are to talk to me like that? — In a forward motion, Draco almost pushed me. — You filthy little mudblood.

The wand still lay in my hand. I closed it, pointing my fist forward and hitting it on Malfoy's left cheek.

— You filthy bastard! — I spat, throwing his wand hard at him, who hit his body and fell.

Just behind us, Minerva watched us, to complete the list of woes that could make up for the wonderful night I could have. She had seen everything, the table melted, the slap I gave on Draco, _oh..._

My eyes were already full, and I did not waste time justifying myself. One time or another she would call us, she would suspend us, kick us out, but not at that moment.

I was already searching the front door to run away, but there was still Harry and Ron. In slow steps as I held back the few tears that could come loose at any moment, I joined Krum who was surrounded by Durmstrang's students as the band played.

— Did something happen? — He asked me, with a slightly looser accent than when we first spoke.

— Everything is perfectly fine. Wanna dance?

 

* * *

 

—... And, after the attack, she suspended us.

The landscape from here seemed to be much darker because of the clouds that covered the moon. We were leaning against one of the pillars of one of the hallway windows, which allowed a gust of wind that chilled me. After a long fun dance, meeting Ron and Harry was much worse than I thought it would be to forget about the disaster with Draco. For a moment I thought we would have fun, the four of us. But Ron questioned me about Krum's company during the ball, and it made the night a little worse. I left with a huge disappointment inside me, and even Krum could not escape it. He found me slightly annoyed sitting on the stairs to the Entrance Hall after discuss with Ron, and invited me to take a walk around the castle to talk.

Viktor was trying to come closer and closer to keep the breeze from covering my body. Or maybe he was trying to show that he was approaching for that reason.

— But technically you didn't do anything wrong.

— Minerva found it unnecessary for me to attack him back. It is as if I had ignored all the rules and wanted to justify the means by the ends. Something like that... — I sighed, disguising the beat of the tooth that was preparing to make me show the cold that was coming and going near me. For a moment, I thought the spell in the Great Hall had fled out of the castle. — But I don't regret it. It's great to see Draco defenseless.

— How many times have you seen him helpless? Because that day in class it was just... Wonderful! — Krum drew his accent so much in his last words that he seemed to have difficulty finishing the sentence.

— Once in the third year I almost broke his nose, but there was no Minerva around. Tonight was different... — I replayed what could still happen. Why spoil that moment? — No, I don't regret it.

Krum laughed, moving closer. It was getting intimidating, but at that moment my head was traveling in the Hogwarts landscape. — I'm sorry for the way Karkaroff interrupted us and the way he treated you. — Karkaroff? I remembered the scene with a sigh and disappointment.

— I don't blame him, he has his motives.

— We all have, which doesn't justify such arrogance. — For a moment of such closeness, I could see some minor flaws in Vitor's beard. At some points, it does not follow the curve of his upper lip so well. — He still insists that there was no good reason to come to this school. It all weighed heavily, but I managed to find mine.

— The tournament.

— You. — _Bullshit_.

I swallowed those words with a cliché reaction: A smile that could not be disguised and eyes diverted. — The tournament is a challenge, it has its strengths and weaknesses, but so far there has not been any moment when I've been disappointed here with you. — He put his hand on my cheek, which was almost like a puzzle. — Except those times when I went to the library and could not find a minute of courage to talk to you. Almost more intimidating than a dragon, I mean… — At that moment, I was already filled with laughter and he accompanied me, unable to complete the sentence.

Until he kissed me.

Those minutes were so fast which I would hardly describe as _slow_ the moment he approached me and took possession of my lips, which kissed his and it stayed there, by countless seconds. For another few seconds, our lips had separated, and it was as if we were keeping our eyes closed, reflecting on what happened, and then, we gathered them together again, a little more intense, letting my body be carried by his arms that pulled me close and gently pushed me to the pillar. His body fitted perfectly over my open legs, while his hand ran over my dress and my thigh randomly. But he lifted his hand onto my face and ran down my neck until it reached my nape, buried his fingers in my hair that no longer behaved anymore. My hair strands loosened and danced with his movements, as did my body, my hip and my mouth...

— HERMIONE!

 _Fuck_.

— Granger, where are you?

The echo fell over our ears in a voice that seemed to be approaching. At the end of the curve between the corridor where we were and another corridor was the demonic figure. The most abstract and obscure picture. The undesirable hydrogen peroxide wig. _Malfoy_. — Wow... I think I interrupted some party.

I was not impressed he ruined my night one more time. I was not impressed by my countenance who was fractious, angry, and all the characteristics that showed how much I despised him right there and wanted to my hand in his face. I was impressed by Krum, who looked at him a little worse than I. His frown, annoyingly wrinkled, fell over his mouth in a spout, almost like a sulky child. And his gaze, interrupted Malfoy's speech that seemed to strike him in twenty-nine different parts of his body, five being directly in his heart.

— Do not worry, the party will be back soon, when you're gone. — Krum said, and Malfoy let out a small laugh.

— I'm sorry, but I need Granger to come with me.

Before Krum could speak again, I let go. — I'm fine without your company.

— Well, it's a Minerva's call. I believe that "coming-with-me" is not an option.

— But I still have the right to go without you.

— And I have the right to wait for you.

— Then I'll have to kick your ass out of here. — Krum advanced on the boy, reaching for his wand under his heavy red robes. — But he didn't threaten, he attacked. As he pointed his wand, the spell came out so quickly that Draco had to stumble when he dodged.

— Did you know that students are forbidden to use magic here? — Draco said, panting, insulted and frightened by the attack.

— I'm not a student here.

— Viktor! — I leaned closer, lowering his arm and preventing him from advancing further. I was between them two. With much effort he ignored Malfoy and started to look at me, understanding my expression. I watched Draco one last time, and I grabbed Krum's lips one more time. This time, the effort made the kiss very intense and visible to Draco, who now watched an impeccably romantic and sensual scene of a couple kissing with passion and fire. When we let go, we were both panting. For a moment I even thought I saw Draco's smile disappear.

— If anything happens, do not hesitate to call me. — We said goodbye, and [Krum tried to leave Draco's eyes in his field of vision](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/yYIuZe89eTLarVbce39Jii-lMtpJqHPwXAmIHq3fDOSIkdDBcdDQt576Ir2Z0pVPBouXkppSdXp_IACMsZd1dudMWJxBDpeUb0JIqno4eX0Qs6U-yEqgPXBTEPqmX4WSnfd1nTpu) as he followed the hall to withdraw, twirling his wand between his fingers.

When I realized Krum was gone, I retired then. — You can leave now. — And since Draco didn't move, I tried to walk out the front hoping to be fifty miles away from him.

— Wait! — He shouted, and I moved to look him in the distance, frowning. — Minerva didn't call us.

— What?

— I mean, she did... She called us for a conversation... Tomorrow after breakfast, I mean… — He was silent, motionless. — The thing is, that, I saw you with Krum and, you know, the things that people talk about him... He does not seem harmless, you know… You should not be with him...

— You know, Draco- — That was over the edge. Until when would Draco's petulance struggle to invade the same path? —... what you are? An irresponsible one. An arrogant one. A selfish one; ambitious; proud; unconscious; incompetent! — I cried the last words my dictionary had offered me, not wasting my time to utter many more words that I could use as an adjective for Draco Malfoy. — I gave you a single obligation, a single one, since you didn't attend any of the tasks. But I don't regret having snapped your nose, even distrusting and suspecting that I will be expelled from Hogwarts after today. And you know why? Because if I get kicked out, you're kicked out with me.

I turned and followed the corridor, leaving that huge exclamation point. I waited for the worst. I waited for Draco to attack me; following me; shouting, but he did absolutely nothing. I could not see how his face had settled after that speech, but after I had held myself to walk as fast as possible to prevent any of those scenes from happening, the weight of consciousness had fallen and, along with it, my body. When I saw myself, I was still dressed lying on my bed on my stomach, reviewing everything the adrenaline had made me forget. The last minutes before the ball, Krum, the table, the punch, Ron after all arguing with me in the communal minutes ago, my last words. _"And you know why? Because if I get kicked out, you're kicked out with me."_

It was almost as if Krum had warmed something in me tonight that Malfoy froze.

 

* * *

 

Once again we were in the same situation as days before. I sat with my head down, staring at the wood on Minerva's desk. Draco by my side, resting his chin on his arm resting on the chair. And Minerva, who was staring at us from under her glasses, after giving us one of her great speeches. About how Hogwarts needs to follow its fulfillment of education, respect and responsibility. About the two schools being hosted in that castle. About what detention should teach us.

Silently the three of us didn't move a muscle, until Minerva moved forward in her room:

— You know I have to be extremely rigid this time, once my chance has been given. Meanwhile, Miss Granger did her duty, even if attacking Draco in the middle of the ball was another boost she could have prevented. Mr. Malfoy... — She paused. -... will be kicked out.

Draco's eyes widened and his face changed completely as he leapt from his chair and stared at Minerva. — What? But why? I did my duties!

— Your father agreed to this decision, it's the best we can do when such irresponsibility goes out of our control, Mr. Malfoy. We were discussing a meeting with Mr. Karkaroff, about Durmstrang as an alternative...

I was motionless, still, in the same position. As much as I understood the message, I still had a lot of thoughts about Draco's scenes, in a good way. It was as if I had decided to do the biggest bullshit of my life at that moment, even if all I had said was going well. But was it all worth it? People make mistakes.

_Stop thinking like that, Hermione._

I could not let it happen, that was not who I really am.

_So tell her!_

— Professor McGonagall… — I interrupted her, and they both looked at me. — I'm the one who should be in charge of table seven. Unfortunately I was distracted by the party and Draco reminded me. — I still could not take my eyes off the floor as I whispered those words that one side of me could not understand. — Unfortunately we fought and that was the reason I attacked him. It would be unfair to expel him.

There was another silence that hugged us, and then Minerva sighed, and I felt them both staring at me, mostly Draco.

— I hope you're not lying, Miss Granger, not to defend someone-

— It's not about help. — For the first time I lifted my head, glancing between Minerva and fixing it on Draco. — I'm fair, and you know me.

— Well, then- — Minerva arranged the messy papers on her desk. — I want you both to keep your detention. Hagrid will give you your new schedules, and,

— Professor! — Filch panting almost broke Minerva's door to enter. — Professor Dumbledore asked for your presence immediately in the Great Hall. Honestly, I need to change Phyllida's painting for the news to arrive faster...

— All right, Filch. Thanks. — Minerva stood up. — I hope that by the end of this year I'll be sure to see you two closer. I'm more and more suspicious that I'll see one of the two in the hospital wing. And I think the first one will be you, Mr. Malfoy.

It should be a joke where we'd be laughing now, but we were in exactly the same position. He stared at me and I, with my head down.

The silence hugged us once more after the echo of the door slammed as Minerva retreated from the room.

Should I say something? Or should we respond to silence?

I got up brutally, pushing back the chair and directing the door, but before I even got to the door handle, he got up and called me. — Granger! — I closed my eyes and lowered my head again, mentally preparing myself for what I should put an end to.

— For a few seconds I thought you were different, Draco, can you believe? — He didn't answer me, and he remained motionless, so as I. — I believed that somehow you could have become a better person, I believed that something in you had taken away that monster that I tried to erase from you countless times. — I turned. — And I'm not speaking about the duties, but the humiliation you water every day.

— Hermione, about the ball... I saw you were going with Potter-

— Stop, Draco. In the presence of your friends you would dismiss me anyway, and it was not Harry who helped you with that excuse. Do you know why? Because you only think of yourself!

My speech was ready, and I had changed the subject so quickly that I interrupted myself, and took a deep breath to continue. — I want you to stay away from me. — I started to approach, balancing my tone as much as possible, which was not difficult. There I realized that Draco no longer exercised that power over me, not anymore. — I want you not to be in my field of vision, not to approach me, not mention my name, and that at most I must see you when it is obligatory, but that, as long as there is a possible distance from us, be very respected. I don't want to hear your voice or your name, do you understand? Or I will tell the whole truth to Minerva, and I will do Hogwarts a favor in having you very far from here and from everyone. — I was so close I could feel the horror on Draco's face.

He did not answer, did not even move. This time he was the silence in person. I retired as quickly as possible from the room, but in the posture I could still stand. My wand was secure in my fingers, and I noticed a small sheet lying on the edge of a balcony. I mentalized one last time. _Glacius._ The sheet was gradually being covered by a thick layer of ice, almost confused with a stone, or even an ice cube. And it was there that I realized that there, that simple frozen leaf was very similar to Draco Malfoy's heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, again! I hope you have really enjoyed, and in case of not, as I said I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> this is my twitter.com/shitstheticc and my v4mpires0ul.tumblr
> 
> __________________________
> 
> PICTURES CREDITS FOR AESTHETIC
> 
> Emma Watson & Stanislav Ianevski as Hermione Granger & Viktor Krum - Elle Magazine (elle.pt/moda/todos-os-looks-dos-filmes-de-harry-potter-que-queremos-usar/)  
> Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy - Fanpop (fanpop.com/clubs/harry-potter/images/35215562/title/harry-potter-deathly-hallows-part-ii-photoshoot-photo)  
> Emma Watson as Hermione Granger - Harry Potter Wiki (harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hermione_yule_ball.jpg)  
> Emma Watson as Hermione Granger in her dress - Custom Celebrity Dresses (customcelebritydresses.com/Emma%20Watson%20Beautiful%20Prom%20Dresses%20in%20Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Goblet%20of%20Fire?filter_name=emma%20watson)  
> Yule Ball - Forces of Geek (forcesofgeek.com/2015/12/dreaming-of-white-hogwarts-set-dressing.html)  
> Hermione & Krum kiss (simulation) - Colonia scene from youtube channel FanHub Emma Watson (youtube.com/watch?v=pPNyILQRLvM)  
> Piece of ice & a hand - Andrik Langfield (unsplash.com/photos/HsCvG7kHeX0)  
> Stanislav Ianevski as Viktor Krum - Viral Motion (viralmotion.net/entertainment/celebrity/harry-potters-viktor-krum-is-all-grown-up-and-now-i-want-him-to-take-me-to-the-yule-ball/)  
> Scarlett Byrne as Pansy Parkinson - Us Weekly Magazine (usmagazine.com/celebrity-body/news/harry-potters-scarlett-byrne-poses-nude-for-playboy-w467380/)


	4. finite incantatem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! don't forget to watch the trailer for this fic that I made with all my heart: https://youtu.be/9Qeo_ykgIIw
> 
> I really hope you're enjoying, and again, don't forget to help me with the mistakes I made with this english, correct me if possible, and repeating: I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> one chapter per week, have fun ♡

\- chapter three -

_finite incantatem_

 

__

 

_" The General Counter-Spell (Finite or Finite Incantatem) is a counter-spell for general use. It may be used in duels to counter or reverse minor damage, such as the effects of minor jinxes and curses. It can also be used on an entire home to (temporarily) stop the effects of protective enchantments, as a precaution before a wizard answers the door." Once the wizard have used this spell, the person or the object will immediately come back._

_[Harry Potter Wiki](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/General_Counter-Spell) _

 

It had been a long time since the Yule Ball, and from there Harry was fully aware of the second task of the tournament. The wizard had as a clue to spend an hour under the water. For weeks we had been helping him with books and information about spells, enchantment, or whatever option might help him stay an hour deep in the great lake, but it seemed to be an extremely impossible task. As the boys took care of an extra lesson from Divination class that came up in the week, I stayed in the library hunting down a few books in the reserved section that might have solved the problem. My eyes were tired of jumping sentence by sentence in search of keywords, when a note flew over the page titled "The Largest Magical Aquatic Creatures and Their Sizes." I looked for the sender, but all I could find was a second-year ravine sleeping on a red book. I unfolded the torn piece of parchment still a little stained from fresh paint written: "Be careful, they will sink you into the lake."

For a moment, my eyes wanted to jump. Of doubt, worry, fear, I wanted to laugh at that joke, I wanted to understand what that meant, whether it was one more joke from Rita Skeeter, or Pansy, Malfoy, any slytherin, or the Weasley brothers. But no one manifested.

Maybe the paper was a message for Harry. But he knew he had to be at the bottom of the lake. Maybe they would pull him and he would have to escape, if not, he would stay in the lake forever?

_Enough, Hermione._

I wrapped the piece and threw it over my pocket in case I got bored and had to solve another puzzle. Otherwise, I already had too many issues to solve and I didn’t want to stress myself with one more trick.

 

* * *

 

— What does she want? We need to come back quickly to continue helping Harry...

On the eve of the second task, Harry had not yet been able to figure out a solution to breathe underwater, and to make matters worse, Minerva had called me and Ron, who were helping him, to some important conversation. We went to Minerva's office, and next to her was Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, Ludo Bagman, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Cho, and a little golden-haired girl who resembled Fleur Delacour.

— Oh, here they are! Now we can start-

— Bagman, calm down, first of all we need to warn the students. — Minerva interrupted in a stiff tone.

— Warn us about what? — Anticipated Ron.

— You will be part of the second task of the triwizard tournament, my dears! — Bagman spread his arms enthusiastically, while Minerva stared at him contemptuously.

— Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Chang and Mrs. Delacour. — Dumbledore approached. — The second task of the tournament, as some may have already discovered- — Dumbledore stared at me and Ron. —… will be a challenge on the Great Lake. — The champions will have to search for what is most valuable to them and will have an hour to find them. But it will not be an object, it will be a person. And it will be you. — The four of us looked at each other. — You, If you accept, will fall into a deep sleep through a spell which Professor Flitwick will take care of, and will only be awakened after withdrawing from the lake, being brought by the champions or later by the merpeople if any of them can not complete the task.

Consequently everyone should be terrified, but Dumbledore could bring comfort in his words that made everyone nod.

— Professor, why does Harry have to save two of us? — I mean... It's obvious that Fleur will save her sister, and Cedric, Cho, but Harry would have to save both of us... And what about Krum?

Dumbledore raised a hand to stop Ron's doubts, which had already precipitated.

— Harry will have to save only you, Mr. Weasley. Who will have to save Mrs. Granger is the champion Vitor Krum.

For a moment my heart stopped. Ron had also stopped talking, and even Cho and little Delacour were staring at me now. Krum and I were just getting to know each other, and all I wanted to know was how they'd decided I'd be the most valuable person to him?

Madame Maxime was looking at little Delacour with concern. But Karkaroff, he seemed to dislike the situation and he stared at everything with a huge air of contempt, without even changing his position. Ludo was talking to Flitwick about the spells as I carried my thoughts to a few days ago.

_"They'll sink you into the lake..."._

What did that mean? Did anyone also know about the second task and wanted to warn me of some danger? What should I watch out for? It could not be dangerous, Dumbledore was taking care of everything, he had said everything carefully.

— Let's start… — Ludo stepped in front of me and after several breaths I could no longer distinguish what it was like to be awake and asleep. _I would come back…_

 

* * *

 

After all, the end of the second task brought such enormous relief that I, Harry and Ron were not concerned with the infamous jokes of the slytherin students, let alone the readers of Rita Skeeter, who decided to revolt against me when I had provoked her after the story about Hagrid. But it had not worked. The woman had done such a pathetic newspaper story about how I had planned a love trio with Harry and Krum, that all the slytherin students in Snape's class had expected a reaction I had not thought of sketch. In contrast, Snape caught our attention and decided to separate us, putting me in partnership with Pansy Parkinson during that class.

The girl mentally prepared a series of taunts as I arranged my material on the table next to her:

— You sad to be separated from your boyfriend, Granger? Krum will not like to know that.

— If Harry and Viktor are the focus of your thoughts, Pansy, I can assure you that Harry and I have absolutely nothing. — I said as I separated some of the ingredients that Snape had put on the blackboard. — I can get you a meet, and if you want, I'll give him his address so you can send some letters over the summer, you know… — I threw the schoolbag to the side of the table as I reached for the knife to cut some of the ingredients. — But Krum, I can’t help you, it seems like it's flowing, you know? But what about Malfoy? I heard he's kinda lonely lately... — I leaned in to whisper, and the girl stepped back. — He's been sending me supposed letters and I'd say he's strangely... needy? — The sarcasm in my words was so strong that until now Pansy had not raised her voice, and seemed intent on spying on Malfoy right there while she listened to me.

Meanwhile, all the ingredients missing from the cauldron were on Pansy's account.

— Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make some notes while you can finish our activity. And, well... Let me know if you want to know more about Harry, if Draco does not come back to you.

I flashed her a quick wink to finish the conversation and get through the rest of the class without even Pansy teasing me about the newspaper article. And it had worked.

 

* * *

 

_Finally, the last day of detention._

Minerva had made a huge detention burden, and perhaps the biggest one for me and Malfoy, considering it lasted nearly sixty-five percent of the school year. But that is because we were complying only a few hours per day, and on several days we had to cancel because of some event. After Harry had discovered the third task of the tournament, all I and Ron could do was help him with spells. There was a thursday night left over to finish the detention, and as I had already scheduled the other times of the other days to help him, I decided it would be at that time. But what stunned me was knowing I was going to accomplish in the forbidden forest, and to end all the quiet, as soon as I descended into the woods after dinner, there was Malfoy anticipating the whole job.

The boy, hearing my steps, looked at me in amazement.

— I did not know you were coming today, I-

— Relax. I didn't plan. You can stay. — I leaned the flashlight on a large stone.

Malfoy was quiet, he avoided glaring at me.

— So... You've been fine since... The Great Lake... The task...

I stared at him. He repeated the words as he tried to ask me a question, making me frown.

— I'm fine, I think. Why would not I be?

— It was stupid... To think Dumbledore would let anything happen to you...

For a moment we were silent. Draco kept rolling a rope that was on the floor, and I was still staring at him, as if trying to figure out what he was trying to say, and for a moment, my chip fell.

— You knew the talk. You told someone, and someone sent me a message-

— I sent you the note. — For the first time Draco stared at me without fear.

— Well… — There was no reason to fight him, however much I wanted to, once again. My blood boiled every time I got close to Draco, but I had no words. Somehow, he had worried about me. I took a deep breath. — Dumbledore warned us about what was going to happen, and no one would be in danger, so I guess I'm fine. — This time I'd started messing with my own words and decided to change the subject. — Where is Hagrid?

— He had to go to the Quidditch field to take care of some things of the supposed maze.

— And he said what he wanted us to do? — Despite the breeze coming from the trees, a small blaze of the morning took over my walk. I took off the cloak and propped it on the stone, organizing my uniform.

— I doubt you'll like this as much as I hated it.

Malfoy started to walk behind the cabin and I followed him, watching the scene that would make my legs tremble.

Blast-Ended Skrewts. Of a size I never thought would come.

— I thought everyone was dead.

— Me too. Hagrid asked us to take these to those crates on the side of that tree. — The boxes were at least a hundred feet away.

— Impossible. They're going to kill us.

— That's what I said to that dork. There's no way we can handle these disgusting bugs, but he ran away.

Malfoy was approaching where the chains that held the animals were trapped, and the skrewts looked at him in a threatening way.

— Maybe if we push them while we pinch them with a tree branch-

— No wonder Hagrid put you on that mission without say anything. He was testing your ability to listen to him in class, and he was right, you didn't hear anything! — I approached the chains slowly. — If the skrewts feel attacked, even if their rulers attack him, he will respond and it would not be good to get out dead and burned out of here.

It was only three skrewts, and for security reasons I tried to give only one to Malfoy.

— Let's be very careful.

With all the care of the world to not to pull the chains too much, I felt myself in the mission to dominate Buckbeak, the hippogriff. But delivering some weasels to Buckbeak and a reverence already gave me security. The skrewts were extremely temperamental and ready to attack.

— Where will Hagrid take these bugs?

— Far away, I hope.

The bugs had already walked half way, and Malfoy led the way, walking twenty feets ahead.

— I need you to help me put them in the box.

— And non you tell me this? I'm going to have to tie these things up again. Wait a minute.

Very carefully, I reached for the trunk of a tree and tied the two. Through the corners, I approached Malfoy, knocking over a crate very carefully.

— We will not be able to raise them. They will have to come inside and then we can try to lift the crate, maybe, I don't know.

Malfoy nodded, and very carefully distracted the beast, throwing a stone into the crate and making the skrewt follow it. When he was inside, we pushed the crate, and sparks came out of the box, where the animal was probably already preparing to attack.

— OUCH! — Draco shouted. A spark had fallen on his arm, opening a slight wound. — Stupid animal!

— Come on! Untie them, I'll distract them to get into the crates.

As Malfoy searched for the chains, I was knocking over the other two crates. As I approached again, I reached for my wand and, with a twist, sparks began to come off the wand.

— Maybe this will call their attention.

The first skrewt followed the sparks with a menacing air, but still slow.

As I concentrated on approaching him, [I stepped on a branch](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/QSp7bAX-nRn9JjMqioxooBDU13YzOuXN-keI0PGkbie1MedD3rQLOjJa7gprOW6L_ybIUgrPFgx66Kzyk2Hvy9LI3_0UuZAXFZ0Bh6So-q2R5t-3E4OUzuxBcXJWGLeHDXB0NTNg) that was in the middle of the path, twisting my foot and falling. This time, the skrewt approached ready to attack. I took advantage as the animal's belly was unprotected from its fur shield and raised the wand.

— _Stupefy._

I was relieved to see the beast falling a few feets back and fainting, but before I could get up, Draco shouted:

— Hermione!

The other skrewt was also untied, a shower of sparks was ready to fall on me, until suddenly the skrewt pulled away brutally, carried by ropes coming out of Draco's wand and being thrown over the crate. — _Finite Incantatem!_ — The boy took out the ropes around the animal and lifted the box quickly.

— You alright? — He came running up.

— I tripped unintentionally… — I was still without reaction, when I felt the throb in my heel and, soon thereafter, the burning of the burns caused by the sparks that fell upon me.

— Can you handle it just a few seconds? I'll try to take the last one to the crate and then we'll go to the wing.

While Malfoy carried the skrewt still asleep to the crate, I could see that he also carried some more burns on his arm and face, probably caused by the second skrewt.

We walked up to the wing in silence while I leaned on Malfoy to walk, after he had closed all the crates.

Madam Pomfrey laid me on a bed while Malfoy watched me with his hands in his pocket.

— You too, boy.

— I just need some bandages. — Malfoy sat on my bed as he took off his torn jacket and blouse, leaving his chest naked, and I could see the details of his arms, his back...

— Hagrid filled my wing with more wounded than the basilisk that attacked this school. — Madam Pomfrey distracted me. She looked upset as she handed an ice bag to my ankle and dabbed at Draco's wounds.

I was startled by the sound of the door opening, and with an extremely angry countenance [came Krum with Karkaroff ](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/sA4jqrKJkIp-BC1BHsnUOJ7b6zTMgpx8gR7WaF_SFY1Xq6OGHQJjfezRRfUDw1C-Gr6prozcsHcekEqwauGSeRuPMQruFeGy2VoDzy-oq2SF07-C_k0V1NZea8CLRAredsefNJXM)right behind.

— Did this bastard hurt you? — Krum was furious, carrying his wand in his hand as he approached Malfoy with his chest open.

— Mr. Krum, please, not in my hospital wing...

Pomfrey threw himself in front of the Krum with all the courage and determination, which probably prevented Krum from playing Malfoy through the window right there, but he soon interrupted her.

— I'm willing to break your bones, you-

— Viktor! — I yelled, and for the first time there, he took his eyes off Malfoy and stared at me. — I am fine. Malfoy helped me. I'm here, saved.

— I'm fine too, Viktor Krum. — Draco threw the sweater over his body as Pomfrey cursed him. He was wounded and already wanted to leave. — The _bastard_ who did this to her is now locked in and supervised by Hagrid. If you want, you can reach an agreement with him there down in the forest. — At that moment, Malfoy stood up from the stretcher and approached the champion. — If you want to do your protecting-your-girlfriend job, you should at least do it right before I arrive and do it for you as I did. Next time I may not be there to help her get here alive. — Draco scooped up his cape. — My job here is finished. — He responded to Madam Pomfrey before she would stop him from leaving so he could continue to heal himself, but Draco seemed determined to go to the door.

Krum came over and sat on my bed, and at that moment I could have sworn to hear Karkaroff talking to Malfoy. "Is your father aware of this?" he said as he held Draco's shoulder before they left the ward, but Viktor distracted me immediately.

— Are you alright?

— I'm perfectly fine, Madam Pomfrey will soon give me discharge, it was just an ankle twist.

Krum ran his fingers over my arm as he slowly rolled up my sleeve, freeing the wounds the burns had caused me. Very carefully, he helped me take off my sweater, stroking my arm as I told the whole story to him.

But for now, my thoughts flew to where Malfoy could have gone after he left. Somehow, I wish he'd _come back._

 

* * *

 

The whole stadium was quiet because of the third task of the tournament. Except for Fleur and Krum, neither Harry nor Cedric had returned. It was a stage of suspense where there were only whispers and more whispers. I wanted to get up and wait for Harry's return with Viktor, who seemed to have returned slightly unconscious after he had let out red sparks in the maze, but no one would let me through the crowd until the tournament was over.

Meanwhile, a single spot there drew my attention. Karkaroff was uneasy, placing a hand on his other arm. Just above him, Malfoy stared at him seriously, and at that moment I realized that he was rising from the crowd and moving away. Karkaroff seemed to read his thoughts, and at once he hurried away from it in disguise.

— Wait here, I'll be right back.

— Mione… — Ron tried to call me, but I was already stuck among the people seated to withdraw.

With some difficulty I had finally come down from the stands and located Malfoy. For a moment, I thought of approaching, but soon I noticed another shadow approaching the boy, and I hid quickly behind a flag. Hard to see, Malfoy was head down, hands on his knee, almost ready to vomit. Karkaroff arrived at him:

— Careful, boy... Did you feel it, didn't you? He's _back_... Your father is probably there. — Malfoy continued to look down, breathing heavily as Karkaroff continued to speak. — You're in a new generation, kid, you need to take care of yourself, he'll look for you. You need to look for Severus, he'll know how to guide you more than anything.

— Draco!— I got out of the flag quickly, preparing to slam my hand into my pocket for the wand in case something went out of control. It was all very suspicious, maybe he needed some help. I didn't trust Karkaroff.

 _Who came back?_ Why was Malfoy like that?

— You alright? — They both looked at me. Draco had returned to his posture, and Karkaroff seemed ready to disappear.

— I gotta go. — Karkaroff whispered to Draco, but they both did not look away from me, and before I could ask what was happening, Karkaroff quickly disappeared.

—  What happened? —  I was approaching to help him, but Draco walked away.

—  No!... — For a moment, it came out like a shout. He took a step back. — I don't need your help...

— What-

— I'm fine, Granger! — This time, Draco didn't stare at me, as if he didn't have the courage to do it. We both knew how hard it seemed. — You're the one who who asked me to stay away from you, huh? — This time he stared at me, a[nd his gaze pinned every part of my heart](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/6Tq101-boSg3VkjpfU2pQ74S1AyLxTvEZ5J_S5Ux4VQXXOZdmF4z0VI6qlvYgRj74GQbvCXXlD9KiEE-NBL4En-2kcJ7PYMSLf-mEY3xMmfEf0KcSU0LX2Bodwskpv7aVhPNqyCp).

We stood for a few seconds in silence, without looking away, a suspense screaming in the air, until I took courage:

— Who is back, Draco?

He continued to stare at me, panting, swallowed dry, and as he was about to speak, a wave of screaming distracted us and we both looked back. It started with shouts of happiness, the band played again, celebrations, and it was changing from screams of despair, cries, to a deafening silence. When I turned around, something called for me to return to the stadium, and I ran and went back to see what was happening, bearing in mind that Malfoy should have disappeared by now. Many people took my way to leave. Some were confused, others were crying, and I, going against the flow, managed to catch up with Ron and everyone who was staring at the empty center of the maze's entrance with a thrown body. It was Diggory. Dead.

I already knew who had come back.

Voldemort. He is back.

 

* * *

 

Everything calmed down much faster than I had imagined. It was not a lull relieved. It was a frightened lull. No one would stop commenting on recent events, except Ron and I who did not say anything about it until Harry finally told us all about everything when we were returning to home in the train.

As we talked, the trio Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle approached our cabins and I could see what was to come.

I, who had found Malfoy in a situation of despair, uncertainty, fear, and guilt, saw a brainwash so immense in the boy that he stood vividly defending Voldemort and insulting us. I did not see Draco Malfoy there, I saw a person who was willing to _kill_. I did not see a teenager, I saw an adult who would kill me right there if he could. It was almost as if some magic was stuck in him, turning him into someone he was not.

At the moment, my only reaction was to attack him so brutally that I could barely think what spell I would cast. A spell that would make him shut up and leave. But after a few seconds, I reflected that difficult times would come.

All the Draco I had known, managed to pull out, went away at the first opportunity that the forces of darkness pulled him, along with his family heritage, his culture, his customs. Only time would show me what would happen to our bonds that insisted on forming.

In the meantime, I would have a whole summer until I met him in the next school year. And Draco _would come back._ It was almost as if some magic was stuck in him, turning him into someone he was not. And I was willing to give her a _Finite Incantatem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, again! I hope you have really enjoyed, and in case of not, as I said I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> this is my twitter.com/shitstheticc and my v4mpires0ul.tumblr
> 
> __________________________
> 
> PICTURES CREDITS FOR AESTHETIC
> 
> Skrewt - Pottermore (pottermore.com/explore-the-story/blast-ended-skrewts)  
> Ralph Fiennes as Voldemort - PapelPop (papelpop.com/2017/06/filme-sobre-voldemort-feito-por-fas-consegue-autorizacao-da-warner/)  
> Stanislav Ianevski as Viktor Krum - Screenshot from Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire  
> Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory - FanPop (pt.fanpop.com/clubs/cedric-diggory/images/17335790/title/goblet-fire-cedric-diggory-screencaps-screencap)  
> Dark forest - Gaylord Boussaud (flickr.com/photos/boussaud_gaylord/12067134454)  
> Predrag Bjelac as Igor Karkaroff - Amino (aminoapps.com/c/potter-amino-em-portugues/page/blog/em-defesa-de-igor-karkaroff/g7pG_0et6uqGRBg56lpzB2dZllmVGZKo6d)  
> Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy - Just Jared Jr (justjaredjr.com/2017/06/08/draco-malfoy-was-just-redeemed-in-harry-potter-deathly-hallows-throwback-clip/)  
> Emma Watson as Hermione Granger - Bustle (bustle.com/articles/92900-14-lessons-all-new-college-graduates-can-learn-from-from-hermione-granger)  
> Hand with sand - Evan Kirby (unsplash.com/photos/D_TxRcAH7DY)


	5. periculum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! don't forget to watch the trailer for this fic that I made with all my heart: https://youtu.be/9Qeo_ykgIIw
> 
> I really hope you're enjoying, and again, don't forget to help me with the mistakes I made with this english, correct me if possible, and repeating: I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> one chapter per week, have fun ♡

\- chapter four -

_periculum_

 

 

_"Periculum is the incantation of a charm that allowed the caster to send out red sparks from their wand. The sparks were firework-like in appearance, and had a vast range, shooting up to a great height, then hovering in the spot where the caster aimed."_

_[Harry Potter Wiki](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Periculum) _

 

The silk of the sheet looked icy on my skin compared to the warm air of the room covered by the fire of the fireplace. Bulgaria's climate used to be humid and hot during the july holidays, but the absence of the sun at night caused a chilly breeze that could be compared to the winter of some countries closer to the equator line. Beats on the windowpane made me wake up in a matter of seconds. It was a little dark, and I found it hard to see that someone was still knocking on the window. I rubbed my eyes until I realized that the bedroom in the big house was too tall for anyone to reach. Slowly in a few seconds I approached.

It was Edwiges. I hurried to open the window, and for a few minutes the wind made me shiver whole. There was a letter attached to the owl, I quickly removed it, and handed a galleon to the little bag that the bird carried. She made a weak noise and rubbed herself affectionately on my finger, preparing for the flight back. As I broke and unrolled the parchment, I approached the fireplace so I could illuminate it, sitting on the rug. Once again, I shuddered.

“ _Dementors attacked Harry and his cousin in Little Whinging. Harry managed to defend them, but the Ministry considered it a crime and accused him, expelling him from Hogwarts. Dumbledore got an audience to try to clear him. Soon they will pick him up, come to The Burrow as fast as you can. Remus Lupin”_

— Is everything okay? — I jumped. I was too distracted by the letter to notice that Viktor had woken up.

His accent had improved immensely since I had spent the last few days there. I noticed that the boy had got up and approached me as his hands dragged down my arm and he crouched behind me, resting his arms on mine. He was warm, as he always was, and I felt as if I had put on a cloak.

— What is it?

Instead of letting him pick up the letter, I turned to face him.

— Harry was attacked by dementors. He will be judged by the use of the patron. — A lump went through my throat. I wanted to run away, find Harry and Ron, to know how Harry was, but I concentrated on not worrying Krum. — Viktor, I need to go tomorrow...

— Okay, I can ask my parents if you can use the floo network, I do not know how the muggle’s transportation works. That ãrplan...

— Airplane. — Without wanting, a laugh came out of me as I brought my hands to his cheeks, and Krum laughed with me.

— Do not worry. I certainly will not find a better English teacher, but-

For a moment I'd forgotten all the worry as I rolled my lips to his, interrupted by laughs. But then my thoughts were already on Harry again. In the injustice of having expelled him. In possible situations that could help him in the audience, and again I was absorbed while Krum was analyzing me, with the same expression that he used when he knew that I was concentrated and didn’t want to disturb me - in parts because, according to him, “I was too beautiful thoughtful” -.

— At Christmas, maybe you can come to visit me and to ice skating with me and my parents.

— What is _I see sky teen?_

— It's something fun, I promise.

Krum agreed, as he again looked at me confidently. I raised my shoulders, trying to understand what he thought.

— I believe you. You promised that you would come to visit me, and here are you.

And again I found myself laughing, resting my head on his chest as my arms held him.

— Yes, I promised.

 

* * *

 

The end of the holiday brought confusion and a challenge to all of us who were in Grimmauld Place. We had the Order of the Phoenix to worry about, Harry’s audience who fortunately cleared him, and Sirius, who needed to stay hidden - and yet he loved to be in danger -. To my great surprise, Ron and I had been nominated as Gryffindor prefects, which brought me a little discomfort until it increased abundantly when Ron and I went to the prefects cabin on the Hogwarts Express.

As I opened the cabin door, one hand forced it to the other side of the cabin, making my stomach jump. A figure of almost silver hair stared at me.

— Wow!

— What a surprise! — Pansy Parkinson was a few feet from Draco, sitting in one of the armchairs. There was a malicious look on her face.

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson as prefects? Dumbledore obtained my full confidence, but this could only be justified by a strong head injury.

After a few seconds of staring at that deplorable scene, I chose to ignore them completely while I could, then I lowered my head and walked past Draco to sit on one of the benches. Ron, who was just behind me, was for a moment unnoticed, until Draco decided to break my mantra.

— Another Weasley prefect? There must be a requirement-

— Go on, Malfoy!

When I saw myself, I was only a few inches from him. Malfoy stopped talking immediately. — [Keep talking,](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/6zw97TUtsFyywM4FErBJJoGF6VaT-3gcuK1Rx-_L29dqjlidK3_ukyfCayfEeQgqF5_3pAFSGvsyUclHnbWbxE3e07byxD7RMsNXRo4a6mO0WxsFDtGQvKb0uvUdofI5uBlOkdlM) and I'm going to love having a reason to go to McGonagall's office as soon as we get to Hogwarts.

Malfoy was for a moment speechless. He didn’t move, and I could have sworn I'd seen the faint color of his face fade away. Already Parkinson, moved closer to us with a smile on her face.

— looks like someone got out of bed on the wrong side this morning. — Pansy's attempt to make a joke failed completely when Draco barely changed his face.

— Your name may also end up going together. — I stared at her, who, unlike Draco, offered a furious countenance at the same moment.

— [Are you threatening me?](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/4LBIBTGFxdeJxpPJfZQxKBCJyJrhgOqUDQr8x38U-Zm09daWw7xvh6hIAHZdV9qeG7p1vvX_Np-I2UwrszFqJDDk6sUHwgAFRBTvbxle07Dhsfpj1lVBSGx-5njZYHy_WaIKG5n6)

— Not me, but he did. — All the blood that had risen to my head seemed to plummet, and I wished that conversation was over.

And fortunately this happened.

When I sat down, Ron was gaping at me, and I only noticed it minutes later.

— It looks like Draco Malfoy knows how to make you red.

— No, he only knows how to get red in his ledger with me.

 

* * *

 

— Well, look at this… — I took the materials from my backpack under the table. We were in potions class, and Snape just walked in, [noticing me.](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/BA-yreUa9aJ532KlGKxIcjRGiIsDbdSvDYFXVIea9ce6-l7WimLkD02qmWfXbAZfS2D3oYMh4aF5QqgZcAb6ImMcxOQBzxRzj-3g_ojgHYbVr9lIUdGTN4Cxf2Uucsudtzaq7mgA)

In the first days of school, not only in Professor Snape's classes, but in all subjects, we were intimidated that O.W.L.s were approaching, which meant that all teachers would massacre and squeeze us until we were able to bring positive and meaningful results in the tests. Snape had proposed extremely complex tasks, which resulted in the decay of the grades of many students. In contradiction I had managed to overcome myself in all classes, along with a few other students who also managed to take high grades, and Snape offered us extra lessons to advance to a N.E.W.T. level. Neither Harry nor Ron had successfully completed the assignments, so I was once again without the company of the two, begging with all my strength that this was not a herd of Slytherin students and Snape's humiliating gaze. Snape seemed to have sacrificed himself a lot to invite me.

— As everyone read in the messages I sent to you, you received acceptable grades in previous homeworks, and I want you to highlight the “acceptable”, nothing extraordinary or impressive. However, I would like your skills to be a little more explored and, making sure of the free time, we will take advantage of these extra lessons so that we can advance a small introduction to the themes of the sixth and seventh year. – All the students stared at him seriously, and for a moment I realized that my desk was the only one without a pair. — As I also told you, I asked you to advance the chapter about the Veritaserum potion. Today we will practice it in pairs. The ingredients are on the table, and since the potion requires a certain timeframe that we do not have, I've anticipated as far as I could for you to finish it today, but do not think that, because of that, it will be easier. On the contrary, its final phase tends to be the most delicate and the most lacking of attention. — And in seconds, Snape turned his wand toward the blackboard. The ingredients were transcribed on the board. — Miss Granger, it would be a great pleasure to see you accompanied by Mr. Malfoy, who apparently also has no pair.

[My heart beat faster.](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/RNmVzPZzpzi9xJP8rfCuok30W9k7pvt-3Csg3IyQYjgbiBjEgDvJVFoh-bP5FVvrjkEJVL1e1JIWxYHaL3412rnlrThIi-I3iLr0IjW-ckOF456R6Z0t9_9Hcwggu_xBUIIkhksO) Since when was Draco attending Snape's extra classes? The same kid who probably barely returned the last task to Snape because it was completely wrong?

All the students had already got up to get the ingredients, and Malfoy, who was just behind, carried the material in his backpack, approaching the table beside me.

— So you need help with potion lessons? I'm here for it. — For a moment I thought they had bewitched Malfoy since he was a child to never take the malicious smile from his face that he carried whenever he was ready to throw up a joke.

— I think you made a mistake. But Snape is willing to help. — A cupboard was right next to us, and that enabled me to pick up the ingredients from the side of my desk. — It is obvious that you need it.

— My mood is extremely good today to be overcome by ironies, Granger.

— Mine does not, so I don’t think we'll be a good pair. — I released, arranging all the ingredients on our table. — Your good humor is visible. You must be satisfied with the teaching methods at Hogwarts these days, right?

— Is my mood dependent on this school now? It’s disappointing your analyzes on me.

— Maybe it's a proof that I don’t spend more than two percent of my day thinking about you.

— And those two percent? I bet they are the best of your day. — Annoyingly, Malfoy was chewing on the matchstick of an acid pop. — Anyway, no, I don’t care much about who manages here, but I can say that we should trust what the ministry says, after all, [that's what my father says…](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/hgxnPjqM1nQLTq636fkfyfhBrG8CtNDHXGaH4NCuh8ZgsExG5ozQ8Q7glqWVDlQavxD8rZAmr-bvfbx5yfICaP17u8IE-Qqvzrxv_w08OLzUWO9ErJA9w84CbqwIl-ObJOqicDdL)

— “That's what your father says”... Pathetic! — That last word had come out so unintentionally that I thanked him for being in a whisper.

Malfoy dropped his hand from the stick to organize wiggentree peels, while I mixed some ingredients in the cauldron over low heat very carefully. Perhaps I had not even noticed the silence between us for a few minutes, and it struck me as strangely welcoming.

— By Potter's current attitudes, I can conclude that you must be loathing Umbridge. You seem a little disappointed.

— I'm not disappointed, I didn’t create any expectations. I already foresaw the chaos that would become. It's more like... Wronged, you know? But... Why the hell am I talking to you about this?

— Should I understand that you've gained a certain impulse to feel comfortable telling me about your personal life or your feelings?

— My personal life is not so flattered, Malfoy. And much less so secretive. — Malfoy had unrolled a large parchment folded over the table while taking notes, even if he could also talk to me. Meanwhile, I was careful to add the last runespoor’s egg to the cauldron.

— And why do I still feel that I know very little about you?

— Maybe because I don’t care if you know. Anything here interest you? — I'd left bits of spider legs on the counter as I stepped away from Draco so he could analyze me. My hands measured my body.

— Oho! — Draco looked me over from head to toe, and I wished I had not asked that. — Then, thus, you'll never know. — This time I had gone back to the counter, carefully gathering the asphodel petals that plunged into the cauldron. — Anyway, tell me more, Hermione, I was enjoying it when you were opening up for me. — He looked at me again. — _Sentimentally_ , I mean. Tell me, about what were you doing, about your vacation, where did you travel?

— Bulgaria.

The word came out spit out like a cough, or a sneeze after someone with an angry nose smelled a cat. It did not come quick in the eyes of anyone who did not want to be there telling details of his trip with a useless enemy, but quick in the eyes of anyone who was there talking to me. Immediately after I released them, an air of astonishment took over my face, and I turned to Draco who [reacted in almost the same way](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/MaTw38Uhr9oQi0hpyxfgXcNLS3I5yv414PHC4dpyrfeeTZ3AYmLh9E_1eEZ9N6ubjmPjDBhcjxs09gOE-G_SXthya4LvdxhWS7OCmMT2Qh9KzwVN_gFtR2n_JfsEelNkH60pmgBe). Draco suspected my summer relationship with Krum. He had seen us, in a passionate kiss, why would it sound strange for him to hear that maybe I had come to visit him on vacation? And why did it seem that I did not want to touch that subject with him?

Malfoy shook his head, lowering his gaze to the parchment as he forced himself to laugh:

— I still have trouble deciphering you, Granger. But let's see what I get. Let me try, huh, do not blow it. — He lifted his head again after noting the color the potion had formed, pointing the feather at me. — You enjoy reading and probably exploring. My mother told me that the great wizards who lived in Bulgaria have created a network of puzzles in some tourist places that muggle researchers try to solve. And there were even a few wizards who managed to solve a few of them. She said it was their tradition, and you were very interested in resolving them, correct?

— No. I just wanted to visit Viktor Krum. — Malfoy pathetically invented a justification for my journey that drew a small light from my thoughts: Why did he want, at all costs, to assert that I did not go to Bulgaria because of Krum?

Draco gasped, almost dropping fresh ink on the parchment as he wet the tip of the quill. I continued to frown, and for a minute I had almost forgotten that I needed, after twenty-four seconds, to make twelve circular motions in the contents of the cauldron. I started, no longer staring at Draco, who was now clearing his throat. — But since you're so interested in listening to me, yes, I went to Bulgaria to spend the holidays with Krum. Viktor has lived there for eighteen years and has never taken advantage of the muggle attractions of the place. We went on a winery tour, and also afterwards went to an aquatic park. We visited numerous tourist places, we went to the theater. And at the beginning of every morning, in the late afternoon, we covered ourselves with a red silk bed sheet, we kissed passionately, he put his body on top of mine and...

— Mrs. Granger. — [Snape was looking at us now](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-_1RBLw8MmzxPfBaXYOn27gZJlBG7SbT1jKijk_eSbegYbiy_xs8R17HiJ72RiWZn589wRg3rc8f-bJ41JZ8Kv_rG53DDAbx8pBO-FFGsFubVhFzxYNpyN7aBYAQrX90Kzd-8DKB). Without realizing it, I was inches from Malfoy's face. My head, slightly bent, was very close to his ear. — I am curious to understand why a topic of my subject causes a pale tone in Mr. Malfoy.

Malfoy certainly looked pale. His eyes widened, as if he were completely absorbed in some distant thought. His lips parted, and his hand tightened on a small bag of beetles.

— Ask him, Professor. — I was slightly embarrassed.

— If I called you obviously it's because I want you to answer, Granger. You call yourself so smart and can not interpret a call...

— Maybe the smell of the blind-worm has made him a little disgusted, Professor. I heard their mucus often brings bad thoughts when they exhale their gas. I was just saying this to him. — Malfoy stood still.

— An intriguing way of telling information about a subject that has absolutely nothing to do with today's topic. Ten points from Gryffindor, for... — He paused, as if making a justification only at that moment. —... for lying to me.

Malfoy continued to stare at Snape, who was not in the least concerned to watch him. I snorted. I had given up trying to figure out why I was still talking to Draco Malfoy. Yes, we were talking, there was an intimate connection between us that could not be justified by a pure-blood family who saw him there, speaking to a muggle-born. And that worried me.

I went back concentrating on the cauldron, which was slowly beginning lose color gradually. In the meantime, the jar measured two hundred and fifty milliliters of boiling water mixed with the essence of wormwood, and I gradually threw it into the cauldron while controlling the fire. Middle, low, medium, low,... Already Malfoy, made the notes again, but this time his face was more serious, he avoided looking at me and his chin trembled a little.

— I think you'd be as curious as I was to hear about my vacation.

— Of course… — A sea of disappointment flowed over me at that moment. I didn’t want to be in Malfoy's company, not in those symptoms of cheap bipolarity, where minutes later I would be insulted; where days later he would ask me for forgiveness behind a conversation about daily life, and so on. I would have to cut it.

— Pansy and I traveled to... You know... We did everything you can imagine, if you understand me, and-

— Oh, wait! — I interrupted him in a fright. Malfoy looked around, hoping to find what had provoked that reaction in me. — I just remembered that I don’t care. — This time I stared at him, so passively that I could feel Malfoy spend a good twenty seconds reflecting on what had happened there now.

I put out the fire, and this time the potion was already colorless, occupying ten percent of the cauldron - it looked huge compared to what had remained of the liquid -.

— Why so insolent, Granger? — He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

— Maybe because I'm a mudblood, right?

We had both concluded that it closed the whole subject of the day, perhaps of the year, or perhaps of our lives, if we were lucky. All my stuff was already in storage, and all I had to do was throw the shoulder strap over my shoulder and get close to Snape.

— I have finished... I mean... We have finished, Professor Snape.

— Fascinating. — I went back to the counter, this time with Snape. He re-evaluated the potion inside the cauldron, as he asked Draco for permission to examine the notes, alternating his gaze between these two things, between me, Malfoy, and the already cleaned counter. — Congratulations, both of you. But I'd like you to be more careful with the beakers on your counter, Granger, and I'd hate to find one in your backpack.

The time it took me to look at the beakers at my desk was the time Snape had to return to his desk. One of them was down, and two others, supported, disorganized, and there was still one missing. _But I did not use any beakers_ , I thought to myself, and instantly I had the slight impression of seeing Malfoy throw a full beaker into the backpack. As I tried to think about all this, his eyes met me, and they managed to penetrate me. Once again, we had had that infamous connection that I no longer forced myself to understand.

I turned my feet to direct them to the door while I recorded in my mind those eyes, those milliseconds that we had there, at that last moment. Unlike others we had and still had, I did not stare at his blue eyes, serene and mysterious. I looked, this time, a gaze with a deep red iris, with a vertical pupil and a gloomy air.

 

* * *

 

Umbridge had managed to dominate many parts of Hogwarts. The result of all his contributions went from bad to worse, if we are talking about to prepare the students to face the difficult times that were preparing to come. I could even say that I would find myself in a more relieved situation facing he-who-must-not-be-named than Umbridge and the ministry. As a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, her assignments were basically based on useless theories. It was to be realized that Umbridge was eager to disappear with that class, and since she had not yet had that power, she had mastered it so that no one could teach it. Taking power, she would reduce all class to the point of what we were having: a sleeping class on top of the book.

As a result, I, Harry and Ron decided to study on the outside, marking study groups to study all that Umbridge was trying to camouflage: how to defend ourselves from the Dark Arts. We chose Harry to teach us, and so we formed Dumbledore's Army. Several students were also part of it, and we found each other hidden weekly to have a class in the Room of Requirement - a precious Hogwarts room that remains hidden and only appears when someone really needs it.

But I had already foreseen that it would not be easy, and that we would not always be hidden. The rumors had already reached all the people, teachers and even Umbridge, who was increasingly devising methods for us to give up, for us to surrender, or even for some students to hunt us down. And so arose the Inquisitorial Squad, an Umbridge tactic of summoning volunteer students to help Hogwarts - an excuse for these students to be able to stand and find us as soon as they could -. Luckily for a long time we managed to hide, but things were getting more and more difficult, so we started to plan tactics to deceive them.

— Hermione! — Harry had called me during the practice of one of the Army's classes. — I need a favor. This time, it is you who will deceive the Squad.

— What?

— You know very well how to practice the exploding charm they are practicing now, and I need the plan to be carried out now, at this moment.

— Fine… — I walked away to the door with Harry's company. — Who am I going to cheat?

— Malfoy. — _Shit._

— Harry, that's not a good idea-

— Hermione, please… — He stared at me and he knew that, as much as I would be reluctant, I would do it. Then he continued. — Tonight he'll be near the girls' bathroom. I need you to pretend that this message is your informant of our next meeting. Then you will read and pretend that it fell out of your pocket accidentally. Enter the bathroom to let him imagine that you did not know that you missed the message, until then he will read the message and he will be wrong about the time of our next meeting.

I took the piece of parchment he had given me. It said exactly _"Next meeting, 10:00 pm in the trophy room"_ . Obviously that meeting was a fake, but it would be a good idea to see the Squad together with Umbridge and Flich waiting for us at a place and at a time we would never go. — Give us a signal when you're finished so we can go back to the dorm. You can use _Periculum_ , I learned how to use it last year, it shoots red sparks a good distance away.

I took a deep breath and, before I could argue about anything, Harry was already on the other side of the room. All I could do was go to the place where he told me.

The floor appeared to be completely empty. Perhaps a little movement could catch the attention of the members of the Inquisitorial Squad who were there. I watched one more time, expecting Mrs. Norris or Filch to show their faces, but I thanked them for just having to face Malfoy or some other student. I headed for the center of the hallway, a little closer to the ladies room. There I could feel it.

He was there.

He was watching me.

I could not see him. I could not hear him. But I knew he was hiding behind some wall or pillar, thinking about everything I could be doing. I looked for the piece of parchment in my pocket, opened it, and tried to be as visible as possible. Anyone who was there paying attention to me would know that I was reading it. I pretended to put it in my pocket and, "accidentally", it had fallen to the floor. I acted a frightened expression, staring at any place anyone could see me - this time I could see a silhouette that was Malfoy's if he was there - but everything was empty. What if he was not there? Fuck, Hermione, what really matter is some of them to find the message. Something in me wanted it to be him...

 _Enough!_ I headed for the bathroom door. I really was a little nauseated and needed to go somewhere. The bathroom was slightly frigid, once again empty and extremely quiet, gushing only by the light of the moon. I searched the nearest bathroom cabin, closed the door, and leaned against it. How long would them take to get the message? Five minutes... Ten minutes... Twenty minutes... I had to go back and tell the Army if the hallway was clean.

I snorted, maybe it was time. I opened the door while I was staring at the floor and, as I passed by the door, my eyes rose to a pale, pale-eyed figure with platinum hair outside the chosen bathroom. I froze.

— Good night, Granger. — Malfoy smiled at me, resting his arms on the two supports in the bathroom.

For a moment I thought about getting my wand, but Draco was harmless from so many sides that maybe a little talk would get him out of there.

— It's a bit late to be out of bed, isn't it?

— As suspicious as being a boy and being in a ladies' room, isn't it? — I leaned closer to him. My plan was, perhaps, to persuade him, what struck me was that my body had resolved to act this way alone. This time, we were so close that Malfoy looked closely at my lips. — But I won't tell if you won't. — I could already feel his breath on my cheeks. We were so close. Maybe if I went a little closer...

— Don't worry. — A voice came from the bathroom door straight to us. — He's not alone.

Pansy Parkinson had approached. Neither of us had moved a muscle, but I made a point of walking away slowly, without Pansy concluding any of that scene. I took another deep breath, and involuntarily her presence had irritated me.

— That still does not allow a man into the ladies' room.

—  Well, you can denounce this forbidden behavior. Let's see... —  Pansy said mockingly. — There's an Inquisitorial Squad in the school that you can report these cases, you can look for them... But wait... _Oh!_ We are the Inquisitorial Squad! How about reporting Hermione Granger to be out of her dorm so late?

— Maybe because I'm still on my schedule? But I'm not going to risk it, so… Bye! — That little hallway that separated the toilets was slightly tight, so I had to squeeze a lot on Malfoy to drag me out. For a moment our eyes stared at each other, and I could see again, there at the bottom of that blue ocean a reddish hint so deep that left me engrossed by milliseconds. That connection that brings me feelings that I tried to avoid all the time. That made my heart beat deeply. It seemed like just the two of us were there. That moment was enough for Pansy to reflect because we were standing, close, staring at each other. I was already close to the door after passing by the two. — _Oh_ , and... Enjoy the bathroom alone, you know... Like I said, I won't tell if you won't...

Pansy gave a subtle chuckle, but Malfoy looked at me in disappointment. Lightly panting and head down, I left the bathroom and ran to the hallway of the living room. There, I lifted my wand and pointed it to the end of the hall where the door was.

— _Periculum_.

And suddenly, red sparks came out of the tip of my wand, almost like the sparks that, right now, were coming out of my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, again! I hope you have really enjoyed, and in case of not, as I said I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> this is my twitter.com/shitstheticc and my v4mpires0ul.tumblr
> 
> __________________________
> 
> PICTURES CREDITS FOR AESTHETIC
> 
> Image manipulation of Draco and Hermione in potion class - WeHeartIt (weheartit.com/entry/161719195?context_set=57157562-dramione&context_type=collection)  
> Alan Rickman as Severus Snape - E! News (eonline.com/photos/8514/stars-playing-teachers/722390)  
> Dumbledore’s Army - Harry Potter Wiki (harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dumbledore%27s_Army)  
> Light heart - Alexandru Acea (unsplash.com/photos/RQgKM1h2agA)  
> Emma Watson as Hermione Granger - I Heart Watson (iheartwatson.net/gallery/displayimage.php?album=509&pid=35259#top_display_media)  
> Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton Brasil (tomfeltonbrasil.com.br/?p=3559)  
> Couple in a bed with red bed sheet - Pinterest (br.pinterest.com/pin/306104105910327820/)  
> Scarlett Byrne as Pansy Parkinson - Adoro Cinema (adorocinema.com/series/serie-5154/foto-detalhada/?cmediafile=21257490)  
> Image manipulation of Draco and Hermione closer - harrypottersk.tumblr (harrypottersk.tumblr.com/post/168993187810/this)


	6. wingardium leviosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> sorry about the shitty edit, I made it running cause I didn't have time this week
> 
> I want to know what you guys think about putting some edits (gifs) I found when I was writting this fic and I saved in the docs I made (as I made with glacium chapter, in daily prophet I guess), there's some of them who I think illustrate very good the scene, but I would put them in link form to not pollute the space  
> I'll try in this chapter, if it gets bad, please let me know and I'll leave it as it was (the worst part is that, I put everything save from my ex computer to the document, so I reeeeally don't know who made them, so if you know who made or if you made it, please let me know and I'll give the credits)
> 
> don't forget to watch the trailer for this fic that I made with all my heart: https://youtu.be/9Qeo_ykgIIw
> 
> I really hope you're enjoying, and again, don't forget to help me with the mistakes I made with this english, correct me if possible, and repeating: I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> thank you for reading, and thank you the kudos! ♡
> 
> one chapter per week, have fun ♡

\- chapter five -

_wingardium leviosa_

 

 

_"The Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa) is a charm used to make objects fly, or levitate."_

_[Harry Potter Wiki](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Levitation_Charm) _

 

Christmas came so heavily that we were too distracted to notice the holiday. On the other hand, besides the O.W.L.s, the heavy leadership of Umbridge, and Dumbledore's Army, we still had the weight of being a prefect that required us a little more in the Christmas decorations. I approached a wall while Ron helped Filch call the Bloody Baron. They urgently needed to oust Peeves. There were decorative balls in boxes and I slowly floated the little ones to hang them on the wall. For a moment, one of them curled up and I could not get her out by levitation. I took advantage of the fact that the tables were far apart and I climbed on top of it to take the little ball out of the knot. I had not realized that the length of the height at which they were hanging was too high, even from the table. I forced myself up on my toes to see if I could still hang, but in one jump, I unbalanced the table and ended up stepping into false, seeing all my life in the few seconds I was between the table and the floor.

But I did not fall, and before reaching the ground, one hand supported my back and I managed to reach with the other leg on the ground.

I let out a sharp, short cry the moment I thought I would fall, but my heart quickened even more when I saw the figure still holding me a few inches from my face.

— Need help, Granger?

I hurried away, almost stumbling a second time when I saw that pale face smirking at me. I straightened my clothes.

— The last time I depended on your help, this hall almost flooded. — I reached for my wand again, forcing the trapped ball again. — And thank you.

— At least I was not distracted by _bulgarian kisses_. — Draco leaned against one of the tables as he tossed a little ball of garnish. — I bet you were thinking about it before you almost risked losing your leg down here. Or about me...

— I could be in a _bulgarian fuck_ , and I'd still have the notion of keeping a table frozen. — I said without thinking, distractedly with the spell.

Now he had taken two more balls and acted with them. Sometimes he analyzed them, pause the movement and study one by one of the three.

— Hm... In the third year, that Trelawney decided to "predict" my future through a crystal ball. One prediction was that the levitation spell would bring me luck in love.

For a moment we both laughed together at the image of Trelawney and her stupid predictions.

— And what were the other predictions? — I asked curiously.

— Countless, all meaningless. There was a moment she began to quote sentences. She told me that I wasted time making decisions when, after all, I would have no choice; She told me that the door I want to enter does not open with a key; that in my life there is a fine line between love and death, and that it only breaks with memories. And something about a closet.

— You can order a closet for your birthday now. — Malfoy laughed, a smile unlike any other. A sincere smile… — So you've been practicing levitation spells to attract girls?

— That was the irony. — Malfoy knocked over the balls he juggled into the box. There were now only the last balls, and they floated away after Draco reached for his wand in his pocket and stood up levitating them to their respective places on the wall. All at once. — I've always been great at the levitation spell.

 

* * *

 

Christmas was finally near and, as promised, I would visit my parents and spend the holiday with them. While my thoughts focused on this trip, one tip connected with what I had promised months ago, "I believe you. You promised that you would come to visit me, and here it is...".

Leaning over my desk, I ran my fingers over the parchment Krum had written to me. It were fine paragraphs about how he missed Durmstrang, but he had not had time to breathe as a result of the Quidditch games, and that he had put together the best effort he could to write to me. Fortunately or unfortunately I did not have time to write for him either. To be honest, there was not a second I even thought about Krum and our plans for the holidays since I left him. It made it look like someone had grabbed my heart and squeezed it brutally, because it meant that no matter how much my feelings had focused on Krum one day, no matter how much I enjoyed being with him, I did not see a flame on. I did not see love.

 _What's going on, Hermione?_ And if all this was nostalgia, perhaps the absence was interfering in my feelings. Maybe spending Christmas with him could make me once and for all set the path I should follow.

As Ron and Harry continued their activities in the common room, I tried to write a letter to Krum, anticipating the news and our plans. Ron questioned me several times sulkily about what I was writing there while I tried to disguise to the maximum. Since the Yule Ball all I had not quoted Krum and our trip, I had not even mentioned the situations with Malfoy. There was a lot I did not share with Harry and Ron, and I wondered for a few seconds if there was anything wrong with that. I mean... Do my relationships need to be exposed to my best friends? Did that make me less friend to both? They could very well have similar situations. But Harry had said almost everything about Cho... And Ron... Had Ron ever been with a girl?

I was too absorbed in my thoughts that before I even left the letter on top of my dresser to send it to Krum early in the morning before I went home, I fell asleep in my bed, and what happened after was too fast.

I had woken up and noticed at breakfast that Harry and Ron were gone. Not only them, but Ginny was not around, either. Neither Fred nor George. Maybe there was a last-minute meeting of the Army, but I looked for my coin and there was no sign. No scraps. A rush of worry gripped my body, as if I had sensed something. Thousands of thoughts echoed in my mind as I hurried through the corridors until the voice of a figure nestled all my anxiety for answers:

— Miss Granger! — Minerva was walking with her arm raised. A custom. — I've been looking for you-

— Professor McGonagall. — I approached. — Can you tell me where Harry and Ro-

— That's what I came to look for you for, miss. Harry and the Weasleys had to return at dawn, Arthur Weasley was seriously injured. — At that moment, my insides seemed to have been thrown. — He is alive, luckily, and he'll spend the day at St Mungo's. Everyone is probably already visiting him right now. Dumbledore asked me to tell you.

— Okay... — I didn't know what to think. For a moment, nothing was going through my head, and it was as if a bludger hit me in the stomach and I did not know what had happened. — Professor... Can I... I mean, I'd love to visit him-

— Oh, of course. Dumbledore has foreseen that you would like to accompany them, but since everything had to be done very fast, you can tell your parents of the last-minute changes that the knight bus will be waiting for you tonight.

Minerva nodded and left quickly, and that was the moment when I stood paralyzed in the hall.

Arthur Weasley wounded did not sound like very good news. There were no coincidences in this story. The bad feeling I had seemed to have increased, and I did not know how to react. I went to the pillar, breathing weakly, [I was practically without air](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/XZMCIpr3IRcra0LCF7BIp_7ynKKwrPsaVco4j3PiC2Wafg4g3N6WLH3u3uua-Hpq9iL5hRPr53sXjmxPF49FjhkqpN-8-X9Co-sqxw_OwsYWtI47RK-LXU50Zf3ajceRiEO9jIUV), an immense desire to cry, a reflux rose in my throat, as if all the information had been buried inside my stomach and my body could not digest.

I tried to straighten my posture, but my feet seemed to be melting on the floor, and when I almost tripped, someone held me.

— Wow, it looks like the leg-locker curse has stayed forever in you, Grang... _Wow._

It was Draco. His smile disappeared when he saw me there, my eyes filled with water and my mouth trembling. My pale face could overcome his. Seconds after I realized it was he who had found me there, in such a vulnerable moment, I turned my face away and tried covertly to wipe away my tears.

— What are you doing here? — This time I was admiring the Hogwarts landscape, but my thoughts were torn between Mr. Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

— Studying, I guess. [You okay?](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/cJ5Z4MNhumsom7rV7RWWipRXRj4RVcrmOx-s5II9I7BxsFop3xR6KtXaAJO4D7PfQsh3-AxjWy7JgPFB-60HrHJiFSjyKhEowub_rGoLPHq4qnUwzhibZX3AhD3uVpxCNtHs51UX)

Again, everything seemed to happen very fast. The moment Malfoy's question struck me, a shower of tears seemed to fall from my eyes, and this time I was really crying and there was no way to hide. Draco left a trail of who tried to deal with that fragile situation. He raised his arm slightly, as if he was ready to give me a support, and soon I realized that he was in an inner conflict whether or not he should hug me there. When I saw myself, I was being surrounded by his arms and my head, leaning against his chest, wetting his uniform with my tears. It was a moment of coziness, as if a patron were protecting me from dementors, as if that news were a disease and that embrace, my cure. Yes, I was hugging Draco Malfoy, and I was _enjoying_ it. I was floating, _levitating_ , there, nested. The minutes seemed to last for hours, and the moment we parted it seemed that it had created a rope between our bodies, wishing they would join again. However, before I got lost in his gaze again, a figure at the end of the corridor made me go back to the negative thoughts that surrounded me before.

Umbridge stood with his arms crossed, staring at us. It seemed to have just arrived, for her feet had gathered at that moment - which seemed to relieve me of knowing she had not seen us hugging each other -. When Draco stared at her, she started to approach us.

— Am I interrupting something, Mr. Malfoy? — Dolores seemed to have taken me completely out of the affair, addressing Draco with respect, and me, with authority. I stared at him, trying to formulate what he was going to say.

— Not for the moment, Professor. I came to tell Granger that Professor McGonagall is looking for her, when I saw her walking through the corridors alone. A little suspect, don't you think? — This time I could interpret Malfoy's thoughts. He lied to protect me.

— It would have been, Mr. Malfoy, it would have been, good work. — She gave him a proud smile. — But Miss Granger's friends had to leave last night, so I'd like to ask Ms. Granger why she didn't accompany her team... — She stumbles me from head to toe, examining me, and I've noticed probably neither Dumbledore, nor McGonagall nor anyone who knew of Mr. Weasley's story seemed to have warned Umbridge of the incident.

— Good question, Professor. Maybe Dumbledore can answer you, or Mr. Malfoy… Can I go? My bag is not ready.

Umbridge hesitated, but when she saw that there was no way to get more answers from me, she nodded, and I turned to run away, hoping that for a minute I could _fly_ to my room.

 

* * *

 

The confusion with Mr. Weasley brought a lot of conflict between everyone who spent Christmas at Grimmauld. Fortunately everyone had decided to stay focused on getting back to their routines by returning to Hogwarts: Dumbledore's Army. With each passing day it was rarer to find the empty corridors through Umbridge's eyes: The Inquisitorial Squad, Filch, and the demonic creature itself. DA's meetings were almost always postponed due to unexpected meetings, and it was not just in "crime" situations. Sometimes a simple trip to the bathroom, a walk through the corridors or even to go to the wing were interrupted by a series of questions from its members. But of course they made a point of dramatizing the situation when it came to suspects members of DA, and especially me, Harry and Ron. One day I had been in the library for a good few hours, and without realizing it, the sun had set and Madam Pince was arranging her table before leaving. I picked up three books that I needed to take with me, and with my schoolbag on my shoulder I set off toward the common room. Everything was deserted, and I could not tell whether I found it comforting or hideous - comforting to avoid the brigade, hideous for fear of finding it -. My footsteps began to accelerate, and sometimes I saw some suspicious shapes and noises at the end of the corridors I passed. There was someone from the Squad there, and I had to be as subtle as possible. But not only was there someone there, as someone was spying on me from the corners, ready to attack. I searched for shortcuts and more shortcuts, hurriedly, in discreet and dark curves, all that I could to divert from those who followed me, but at the end of the curve of a ladder, I almost hit a mountain at the end of the stairs.

— Well, well, Potter's little friend. — It was Crabbe, and I had to raise my face to see his.

— You scared me! — I said.

— You scared us, too. — Goyle came down the hall, smiling. — What were you doing in the library?

— Assuming there are _so many things_ to do in a library, Goyle, you can guess what I was doing. I'll give you a tip, start with " _stu_ " and end with " _dying_ ".

— Don't play with us, Granger. Do you think we're stupid? Remember what we can do with you.

— I have no doubt of your privileges, but I can't take seriously two stupid kids who eat suspicious cupcakes  _levitating_ down the hall three years ago.

— Who do you think you are to talk to me like this? Your mudblo-

Crabbe had barely finished his sentence when my fist instantly hit his face. My fingers throbbed with the impact of the huge sack of muscle, and shortly afterwards Goyle grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me to the floor. I got up and the three of us, at the same time, pulled out our wand and pointed at each other. Both of them to me, and I to Crabbe, alternating the gaze between both of them, chin up and lips trembling.

— Oh, Granger, you're gonna pay for it.

Before the two could open their mouths to pronounce the spell, a voice echoed through the hallway.

— Get out of here, now! — A pale, platinum-haired figure with a furious glare was rapidly approaching us.

— Look, Draco, what a fine prize I got-

— NOW!

[Draco had overtaken me and was now in front of me](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/oH6v5B6UuYi6fJv9ja2X3XxsBOzkysArGiCfMdAaMlbR0-0ohUAaSmw0yjKkz4WbCdjizi3Dj_RUyHRHfVQAVYXJKqir94mP5dqOgM5LXcz9bwtc-p_Digs0ebAwuWwmb5SBY-zr), inches from Goyle's face. The brothers' smile disappeared in seconds.

— Don't you understand english, Crabbe and Goyle? Want me to draw, you idiots? Draco told you to get out. — Pansy came with Draco, with a self-sufficient smile, looking pleased.

— You too. — Draco turned to Pansy, and her smile disappeared. Everyone gasped.

She tried to think about what had happened. Draco referred to her as she had not expected, with an air of contempt. After she was almost perplexed, she gritted her teeth.

— [You don't rule me.](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/ROmwkfMq6gyTwnEDPTm947DjYcBta6SyuxvXrnreKY97xYPcE03KyT3ppZp8IzMCm_-fgquadAjX_vTLs1v3E18MzYjTHpI_bxgcc1vVaAUYZHteb5rZ5QlAzbn-RjbRWBPa51f4)

— Then we'll go.

Draco barely looked at her and turned around. I had reached down to pick up my schoolbag and two books that had fallen, and he left by pulling me by the arm until the paralyzed figures of Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle vanished into a curve.

When I realized the whole situation, I shook my arm that Draco held:

— Let me go! — And he did so, so fast that had surprised me. Maybe I was surprised even more than anything he had done so far.

He had protected me, he defended me, he should have been there, offending me like Crabbe nor Goyle, he should be there entwining a kiss on Pansy after they had humiliated the mudblood. But no, he cared about me. He cared.

I still stared at him and surprisingly again he seemed to expect me to want to leave, belittling his heroic deed. And so I did. I turned, walking as fast as I could as my stomach rolled back digesting everything that had happened and he again called me:

— Granger! — I stopped and looked back, and he pulled the wand from his pocket. What I had not seen, is that the book he was holding was a book I had dropped and did not get. He placed the book in the palm of his hand. — _Wingardium Leviosa!_ — The book began to levitate, moving swiftly toward me and landed properly on my hand. — You forgot this one. — And in light steps, he withdrew from the corridor before me.

 

* * *

 

The Three Broomsticks used to be very popular. When Hogwarts used to make their visits to Hogsmeade, the place became an indispensable meeting place for a butterbeer with friends in the afternoon. However, in the morning the students took advantage of other places before they snuggled up and the visitors nearby still enjoyed a good sleep. I, however, had agreed to meet with Harry, Luna and Rita Skeeter to plan a good interview about Harry's story for The Quibbler magazine. The purpose was to end once and for all with the rumors that the Daily Prophet caused upon the boy. My punctuality forced me to be there hours earlier, while the chairs were still set on the table and the floor being swept. The murmur of the people on the outside proved that the students were now circling Hogsmeade, and I decided to lean on Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms hoping the hours could pass. Some people had already come in, and some people even settled down like me there. A group of friends passed the doorway between screams and loud laughter, drawing everyone's attention inside. Luckily the group noticed the nuisance as they studied the silent place. The only eye that passed by me, which was alone once more and practically defenseless, [was Draco Malfoy's](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/HMfGJVAp6tK-WVy7I2mLPycHjhGEdHLS49X6QI7RUBwDkxwFCK_omw9FHA-jLQOqWWQrPD7KG5r-U5K-LO9vC9zr17sUCdQyEa8-VPzvlSSNE5_iK47rcCNp07sQfVIWXB8y-3jd).

The boys who accompanied him came with Crabbe, Goyle and a few slytherin students. Draco broke his smile and, disguisedly, looked back at his friends:

— Yeah, you're right, we better get back here later. Go ahead, I'll book a table. — Draco practically shoved them while they protested why.

When everyone was already outside and the door closed, he looked at me again, smiling again as he had been the moment he entered. He carried a pack of cards with him and played, shuffling them in his hands like the muggles usually do. He was calm as he headed toward me, and once again I wanted the time to pass quickly for Harry, Luna and Rita to arrive early and Malfoy leave.

— But what a pleasant surprise, to find you here, alone...

— It's kind of obvious someone to be in Hogsmeade in the day of visit Hogsmeade. — I closed the book, and he sat down in front of me.

— The surprise is you're not here in Hogsmeade, but here in the Three Broomsticks, and alone.

— Yeah, lately it's kind of dangerous with Crabbe and Goyle running around, isn't it?!

— But it's amazing how I'm always there to save you from them, isn't it? — Malfoy continued to smile as he played the cards, hand in hand. — Anyway, it would be good if you gave me the opportunity to apologize for both of them this time.

— Would be more convinced if they both apologized. You didn't do anything wrong.

— I'm teaching them to spell some words, I think " _sorry_ " has not yet entered their dictionary. — He laughed and I involuntarily laughed together. — Anyway, I still stand by my proposal to apologize for them. I want to give you an invitation. — He stopped shuffling the cards and the noise of the last card landing on the table scared me as much as the idea of " _invitation_ ". — I want to invite you to a tea in the Empty Room, next to the Hall." Since I can't invite you to my common room, I can invite you to the Squad room that is usually empty, of people... — He laughed. — Eighteen o'clock. What do you think?

— What's the idea of inviting me to a tea in a very suppose place, Malfoy?

— _Oh_ , calm down, Granger, you need to relax more. — He said with a calm, playful tone, and I wondered how Malfoy could always express himself so strongly when he wanted to. — You owe me that, c'mon.

— _Oho_. Let me guess. You are fanatical and eager to find the supposed group of studies that you guys talk about. I know what you want to know, so I'll tell you: I know nothing about a "secret-students-meeting", I know nothing about Harry, I'm not joining any army, or whatever Umbridge or the Ministry is thinking. Is that what you want to know? You still want to invite me?

— Yes. I've already said that I want to compensate for what happened. Whatever comes is profit. — He leaned back in his chair, relaxed, smiling at me as the cards shuffled on the table by themselves.

There was a good minute of silence between us, until the boy was pushed forward, taking the cards again.

— Let's play. Do you know the _Duodecim Fadario_? — He looked closely at the shuffling cards. I frowned, never heard of it. — This Christmas, my great-aunt decided to visit us. According to my mother, she is the heir of a great seer. And no, it's not Trewlaney. — He laughed. — She gave me these cards as a gift from Christmas. At first I found it immensely comical, you see, I even wondered if the cards predicted my death. But one night I tried to understand them, and I found it interesting. Not to have them as faith, as my aunt does, but as entertainment, you know? Anyway... — He set the twelve cards on the table as if he had been training for days. — There are twelve cards, each one represented by a wizard who will interpret your future. The idea is that their story is not written in the stars, but that it will still be written. The myth is that there are twelve paths by which your future can travel, but it will choose only three. — All the downward-facing cards turned upward on their own, and there was only a wizard's pose in them. Underneath it was a title and further down, an empty space with nothing written. For a moment the frame of each color of the cards flashed. — The cards don't necessarily define the path from now until your death, but a copy of what you will suffer on the basis of the present tense. That's why they're sold at any divination shop. — Malfoy predicted, who seemed to be amused as if he were telling a joke. — Legend has it that the twelve original cards still exist.

I stared at all the cards. — What are these wizards?

— Each one represents the meaning of each card. Hope, Power, Luck, Desire, Misery, Connection, Wisdom, Wealth, Love, Death, Doubt and Danger.

— But is not life made up of many of these elements?

— Like I said, it's a myth.

— Okay... Well, I choose-

— Calm down, Granger. — He laughed as he picked up the cards I was about to pick. — It is not you who choose, but your inner self. For this, you need to follow these instructions. Close your eyes...

The idea did not sound convincing, but I trusted the boy and closed my eyes. He laid his hands on mine and set it down on the pile of cards. I took a deep breath and felt a warmth in the palm of my hand. The mound seemed to collapse and it just fell, as if cards had disappeared there.

— You can open your eyes. — I obeyed.

My hand was still on the mountain, and when I took it, there were actually fewer cards. Malfoy ran his hand through it, sliding it until the cards that were there fell to the side. There were only three of them.

— What about the other cards?

— I don’t think you need to worry about them. Now listen, the cards will disappear after they are read, so pay attention. Let's to the first... _Aha_! — Malfoy had turned the first card. There was not only one, but two twins of the same witch, they shared the same features, they were redheads, the eyes in a bright orange faced each other. For a moment they moved, and closed their eyes as the two of them embraced and nestled one on other. On top came the title:  _Connection_.

— "The soulmate's card," — Malfoy began to read. — "propitious to find a connection so strong that it allows two bodies to enjoy the same feeling, and it also results in reciprocity when there is a very strong passion".

There was a long silence as I digested the words, until Draco interrupted him irritably.

— Funny, isn't it?! — The card, as soon as Malfoy released it,  _levitated_ and disappeared in a pinpoint. It seemed to disappear. He seemed to enjoy it. — Let's to the next. — He turned the other.

It was a wizard with wavy hair and green eyes. He was facing me, and when he moved he raised his hands, each containing a dagger and a bouquet of flowers on a weight scale. The scale hung, each time to one side. — " _Danger_ , the card of death, provided by uncertainty, fear, and decision, probably comes from the difficulty of facing threats and sometimes betrayals, almost as strong as the Grim, except for the impulse to take it not to the homicidal danger, but to the danger suicidal." Strong, right? — Malfoy laughed, interrupting my thoughts again. He didn't take them seriously. The card repeated the process of the first, disappearing into thin air. Without realizing it, the third card was gone.

— Where it went?

— Well… — Malfoy frowned, searching for it. — Maybe it's gone before we can read it. But I hope you had fun. — Malfoy jumped to his feet.

— But-

— Oh, here they are. — Malfoy felt his pocket, showing me the cards in his pocket. — I'll wait for you in the Empty Room, Granger. And stay out of danger, did you hear? — He pointed to the cards that began to shuffle in his hand again, laughing with a tone of sarcasm. The sound slowed as he walked away.

I still was standing, trying to figure out what had happened. Malfoy apologizing to me; inviting me to a tea; showing me a game; the card fading... The card!

I looked at the windowpane to observe the weather, and when I saw it, the card was there at my table, levitating near the window, the third card that had mysteriously disappeared. I approached to see.

It was a girl with curly hair and very dark skin. She seemed to wear a light cloak and, as she moved, she stared at me and pulled a heart out of her cloak. It was his own heart, offering me.

— " _Love_ ," — I read the title. — "the card of sacrifice, a very strong air of harmony between two people, a forbidden love, one who is capable of sacrificing everyone or himself for the other. Perhaps unnoticed, but so close that it makes his heart levitate".

And in seconds, the card disappeared, leaving small threads of pink sparkling hovering in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, again! I hope you have really enjoyed, and in case of not, as I said I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> this is my twitter.com/shitstheticc and my v4mpires0ul.tumblr
> 
> __________________________
> 
> PICTURES CREDITS FOR AESTHETIC
> 
> Emma Watson as Hermione Granger - WeHeartIt @Hermione90 (weheartit.com/entry/325470505)  
> Tom Felton - Feltbeats Gallery (feltbeats.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=77&pid=18329#top_display_media)  
> Jamie Waylett & Joshua Herdman as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle - Pottermore (pottermore.com/features/top-five-stupidest-things-crabbe-and-goyle-ever-did)  
> Imelda Staunton as Dolores Umbridge - AdoroCinema (adorocinema.com/personalidades/personalidade-10339/fotos/detalhe/?cmediafile=18826070)  
> White cards - Kate Trysh (unsplash.com/photos/WX5jK0BT5JQ)  
> Feather Levitating - Markos Mant (unsplash.com/photos/Al3Q7FJFSdE)  
> Three Broomsticks - Barbara Jones (theenchantedmanor.com/tag/three-broomsticks-restaurant/)  
> Grimmauld Place in Christmas Scene - Ambient Mixer (harry-potter-sounds.ambient-mixer.com/grimmauld-place-christmas-eve)  
> Image manipulation of Draco and Hermione hug - WeHeartIt @roxyasya (weheartit.com/entry/144103186)


	7. expelliarmus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to watch the trailer for this fic that I made with all my heart: https://youtu.be/9Qeo_ykgIIw
> 
> I really hope you're enjoying, and again, don't forget to help me with the mistakes I made with this english, correct me if possible, and repeating: I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> thank you for reading, and thank you for the kudos! ♡
> 
> one chapter per week, have fun ♡

\- chapter six -

_expelliarmus_

 

 

_"The Disarming Charm, also known as the Expelliarmus Spell or Disarming Spell (Expelliarmus) is a charm which forces whatever an opponent is holding to fly out of their hand. Multiple or exceptionally powerful Disarming Charms are even able to shove, knock down or send a target flying, sometimes to the extent of rendering a target unconscious."_

_[Harry Potter Wiki](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Disarming_Charm) _

 

The last meeting with Draco still hung in my head. Sometimes I was distracted by other matters, but it was still difficult for me to return to the signs that the meeting had been anything, but not normal. In a moment of slow walk of one class to another that would take a few hours to begin, I analyzed the figure of long scarf and glasses of deep lenses that fumbled to unscrew the skirt attached to the door of the room.

— Professor Trelawney! — I called, without thinking, and she who had managed to pull the thread off her skirt, smiled at me.

— Ah, my dear, It's been a while since I saw you. — Her smile seemed too forceful, her dark circles were wider and his wrinkles seemed to have multiplied. I felt a deep displeasure at the teacher's teaching, but I did not think it was fair to support Umbridge and his cruelty against her. I forced a smile together.

— Professor, I have a question, I mean... Do you know Duodecim Fadario?

For a moment it seemed that my doubt illuminated Trelawney's face.

— _Oho!_ Come in! — She asked, and I, even thinking of retreating, entered the room that was nothing like the divination classroom. Maybe the teacher was trying to get as far away from Umbridge as possible. — Well, where did you hear about it? If I may ask…

— I saw some friends talking about this game... — I lied.

— B[ut you can not play with something so serious.](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/xzKTdquMTfz1UfNQNFXkpkxvCrTMcMxbMAc2-rweIwAiO2zUfLCv6rYrS2eZf0-bYyvJfwSdlj7AvjdMASA8u0UEWaQLT-MqkVThYT_VyhhBBwyBqg2bhRsyEqM80xATru3E_KXk) The story is long, sweety, sit down, want a cup of tea? — She offered to me, and I politely accepted it as I settled into a wooden chair leaning against a table. — The history about the Duodecim Fadário has already passed through mouths and mouths, ears and ears, and until today is a great mystery, but the one we can trust the most comes from a few centuries ago. — She had just filled my cup with a colorful tea. — A beautiful young woman, whose name disappeared in history, was preparing for the marriage proposal. At that time arranged marriages were extremely common, the parents arranged a husband for their daughters. — Trelawney told the story as if she were telling a cousin's events at a Christmas dinner. — She would meet her future husband, but she was unhappy. Her parents did not listen to her, nor did they were interest by her stories, but she had certain skills that were not common to girls of that age. Maybe they were not common to any of the people in that little village. She made objects fly, she made objects move without touch them, flames born in anywhere by nothing, even over water. It was clear that the girl had the gift to become a witch, but at that time, demonstrating this talent was a danger as it has often been today to the outside world. Witches were hunted very often, and she might not have known the risk she ran

"That same afternoon, after her parents advised her not to use magic at all, she decided to walk in a nearby forest, and when she saw an empty clearing, she performed all possible magic. Sparks flew from her fingers and flew, circling the trees. Birds followed, as branches jumped from the ground and grew faster than normal. Even at a moment she saw herself flying just inches from the ground. But something scared her, right there. She interrupted all the spells, and when she saw it, there was a boy watching her behind a branch. The look between them was the fuse for a true love. He stated that he was enchanted by his abilities because he shared them. The boy showed the same gifts and one felt in the other the confidence they had not felt for anyone else."

"Every afternoon they were in the same clearing and explored more and more their strength. But the time was short and cruel, and the day had come when she would be asked to marry. She was in love with the wizard and declared her love for him, and knew that it was reciprocal. But she mentioned that they would force her to join another man, and he was enraged. They planned to escape, and when she returned home to get her things, the guardians of the village were waiting for her. Apparently they saw the girl reproducing spells never seen before and denounced her to the king. But the king wanted to spare her, as long as she married her son, who was a very rich muggle. Otherwise, they would kill the wizard she had fallen in love with."

"The girl collapsed, she was sad, unhappy, she did not know what to do. They could not separate her from the love of her life, and then decided to seek help from the deites. At the time there was no very concrete knowledge of the gods and religions. There was rumors about a goddess of love, who collected all the prayers of couples and lost loves. The girl asked for a single favor, bigger than all ego and arrogance. She did not ask them to survive and stay together forever, no. She prayed for his salvation.

— The sacrifice. — I interrupted.

— Yeah, right. The girl knew they would kill him anyway, even if she accepted his offer. But the favor would have to be paid, and she paid her with the only coin she had. Her life.

— She killed herself?

— Correct, again. They found her dead, with a dagger, without her heart, a parchment and a card, where she said that her heart belonged only to whom he was destined: the wizard. As for the card, the myth says that "no one can have your own destiny chosen as long as there is love". The Love card, the first card created. And as soon as it was read, it disappeared.

— As if it had disapparate. — I remembered the cards Malfoy carried. — But how did that happen? Who created the card?

— Theoretically, the goddess had met her request, and decided to show the world a life lesson. In practice there are innumerable theories. Religion is very rare among wizards, which has left countless questions because they do not believe in gods robbing lives. Some say there was a witch nearby, who killed her the moment she decided to give up her life, and married the wizard to protect him as she had promised the girl. But what is the true?

"The point is: this seems to have inspired many other wizards who have followed this pattern. It is said that this witch was part of a sect with twelve great wizards, and each one decided to create a proof based on that event, and so there was so much magic involved in these cards that they strongly influenced the stars. So it involves time, as if our destiny were already written and they were the great portal to know it. Or maybe they were powerful enough to program our destiny based on your present. — She sighed. — Well. A lost love story. A condemned couple, who can not be together because of family issues and prejudice traditions. Did you ever hear a story like that?

And that question had hit me full, as if she had just said the name of Draco Malfoy.  _No, Hermione, there's no couple, there's no love..._

The story had hypnotized me in such a way that I barely realized that not only the cup but the teapot were completely empty. Perhaps it was Trelawney's tradition to bewitch his listeners to make everything seem magically real.

— Professor. I saw a friend of mine who had bought some sort of simulation of these cards. What do you say about them? They looked a little... Convincing.

— Oh, these children's games. They're so cute. — She gave a sharp laugh. — There was a time when mercenaries thought that with these cards they would be able to pretend to be fortune teller and earn money because the cards would do the work for them. Many have failed even more. That's why today you find these cards in any magic toy store or divination store.

— Why? — I insisted.

— Well, isn't it obvious? Think like the muggles. In general, they invent their own magic, you should become familiar with them. Math, science, technology.

"Imagine this: A couple of muggles. The woman wants to predict the future of the couple, how they will be in one, two, three years; what she can do to prevent divorce; etc. The prophet predicts, but for this, the prophet does an extremely rigid and detailed research of the couple. How long they've been together, how often they fight, the motives, and so he takes a chance on how the couple should be in the time the woman wants to know. See it? It is not prophecy, not future, it is simply math. And that's how the cards work. The cards draw from you the highest odds according to what you have been through. If you are constantly being threatened, passing through dangerous places, it is very possible that in the end they will present her the card of Danger or Death."

— But if it's almost accurate, why did the mercenaries fail?

— Because the cards would need an infinitely greater magic to act on their own in the hands of someone who has no connection with anyone who wants their future predicted. In the magical world, the cards are the prophet, and the couple is both the one who wants to predict his life as well as who says being the prophet, do you understand? If the person who calls himself a prophet does not know his patient, it will not help. Still using as an example the person who may receive the Death card, she will only receive this card if the person with whom she reads the cards is someone who represents a threat to her. They were created for a simple game that you can not play alone, but between two people who share something, at least.

— So if two people love each other, and one of them reads the cards to another...

— They'll probably take the Love card.

 

* * *

 

Everything was still in my head. How could I somehow be submitting to ideas that weeks ago I would find nothing but lies created by mercenaries who dreamed too much or who wanted to deceive everyone? It had not been two years since I'd given up, at the greatest risk of Trelawney's class because it was all bullshit, and here I was, making your words influence my sleep, my thoughts, my feeling...

What if Malfoy had realized that the cards was talking not only about me but about us and hiding it? And, suddenly, had the card appeared to me, to show that somehow he felt something for me?

My insides seemed to shrink inside me, and for days I had mixed up a sudden desire not to meet Draco with a strange anxiety to see him. What was happening…

Each time my date with him approached, it seemed that I was going to vomit a butterfly, which struggled endlessly in my stomach. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday... Friday.

My heart was pounding so hard that I felt a strange urge to tell Harry and Ron everything that was happening, but it was late. The sun was setting, and within minutes Draco would wait for me in the empty room. In minutes I was there, in front of the door of my destination. It would be too strange for anyone to find me there, staring at a dull door, so I went ahead. Adrenaline throbbed as I paused to imagine the situations I could get into. The whole Inquisitorial Squad would be there, so I could find them all there. Or worse, it could be a trap. Maybe Draco was too innocent to think that anyone there would find normal a cup of tea between pureblood and mudblood. But when I opened the door, all my anxiety had been exaggerated.

There was only one figure there, Draco, sitting on a dark green leather couch reading a book while the room was invaded by the warmth of the burning fire. The room was completely decorated, much like what the boys had described to the slytherin common room. Draco looked up, smiling.

— It frightened me that you might not come.

— Well, you were so insistent. — I walked in, closing the door carefully as I was still suspicious of the environment, as if someone was hiding.

— Calm down, Granger, I'm not such a coward. Sit down, feel comfortable.

He stood up, looking over the cupboard for a tray of cups, a teapot, and a plate of biscuits that looked like cookies, but more colorful and deformed.

— So tell me, what have you been studying so hard?

I sat down.

— We have the O.W.L.s. — I said, raising an air of despair that I had almost let go that the lessons of the Army should have excellent attention.

— Right. — He approached the table where he had left the tray and poured the cups with the orange liquid. — Want some? — He approached the biscuits. — Feel yourself honored, I'm not good at cooking, [and I've found you don't like elves doing the work for you.](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/8MLv3o2OFzHud6PD-y3Fu6sg1MmKJNOmKEZ2iVXEVBS8NK3pO8ePdCmENY25_mrEiybgzzK66PWE6Roisj1moxfy-FCUc6DCOV-SUj3f0dkddQiNyLpFuusx-ln9Y40lnv62bZul)

Unexpectedly I had been surprised, but I knew where Malfoy was trying to get. He wanted me to somehow tell about the Army. I accepted the tea, giving slight sips.

— I confess that the quidditch games have not left me much time to engage in the O.W.L.s so well, and the Squad, well... There is not much to do when there is no Umbridge at our feet, you know. We let some couples get laid, others still use those Weasleys products, just give them a warning when she or Filch is around. — I took a quick sip into the cup, as if I was not entirely uncomfortable with the whole situation, and at that moment Malfoy seemed to analyze the whole scene. He approached. — Now tell me, Granger. When will be the next meeting of the Potter study group?

— On Wednesday. — I spit, as if a sudden urge to tell him the truth had struck me. Soon after, I had realized the mistake I had made. I had said secret information from the DA. Not only had I said it, as I had told to Draco Malfoy. I opened my eyes and Draco, unlike me, looked pleased, smiling. A prize appeared in front of him, and I gave it to him. He approached me, and at that moment everything had become clear. An empty beaker was lying on the window sill, the same beaker that disappeared in Snape's class, where we prepared...  _Veritaserum._

I could see the end of everything. The end of Dumbledore's Army, Harry and Ron and the whole DA enraged at me, Draco grinning, while Umbridge presented him, all of us suffering severe punishment...

My cup flew from my hand against Malfoy.

— YOU FOOL! HOW COULD YOU?

I had drawn out my wand, but there was nothing I could do. If he kept asking me questions I would have to answer them because of the potion of truth that now ran through my body.

— Hermione, calm down... I need this. I did not want to-  _Expelliarmus!_

I threw a cushion against the boy as I paced the room, wanted a way to attack him, I was furious, and he was defensive. — I didn't mean to hurt you, but I need this information. I will not tell them what you told me, I- — But I had already put another cushion against him, and there I saw the door. I should have run from Malfoy, but before I could reach, he held me against the wall beside the door, leaving me surrounded by his arms supporting the wall. I leaned my ear against the wall, and he was right behind me. It was stuck behind me, whispering quietly in my ears. — Just answer me more, and I'll let you go, please calm down... Where do you all meet?

Tears began to sprout from my eyes, and before I could plead, even before the potion caused any pain in me for not responding, my mouth did so. — In the room of requirement. Please... — I didn't want to fight anymore, I was completely destroyed inside. I felt betrayed and Malfoy seemed too silent behind me. I leaned my forehead against the wall, crying more. — Please…

— Hermione… — He whispered, as if he had difficulty speaking what he needed to say, but soon he did. — Are you in love with me?

It struck me like a knife had just cut my neck. It was the end.

I turned to him. My mouth trembled, thirsty to answer him, [and he was near me.](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/HLg_pIE6UzvvaWXN4XdYYEi-pgyHBvFhtxRY0aA8UEu-mUPKO9rAncv__mW6ORY2VASvVkQ_Rf9O37HixYi5k8W71LdsklrceUTCgDsjuvX2486VEBUb4Bz_biX2dRQC8YcMdaOY)

Until the door opens behind us.

Crabbe came laughing with Goyle when they both stared at us, and I, at the first opportunity, rushed out. I pulled away as hard as I could from that door, running as if my body could stand a marathon, feeling the wind cut my face, my lungs frozen, until the end of a corridor. I clung to a pillar, panting, there was no air, and I wanted to vomit, but I needed to, I needed to say:

— Yes! — [I whispered](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/boqgbx-QuSvoEQSOEJoF-aWif0Jsdk5SmywEnQ-jtzkE1NkobaDLd9fgIEE8fJDoTzL9qKhqoZUXn3o2dP8qnpIoikVuUwYdy9fqx8dM6N7ZpSfHZi_Klg6mfixFBS8sdcV4XX8O), and everything seemed to fall apart from me. It was as if I had been disarmed by Malfoy. But I had.

 

* * *

 

Everything passed like seconds. For a week I paralyzed. It was as if everything that had happened had been forgotten in the last minutes before DA was discovered. It was in danger because of me, and I just could not reason about it, say what had happened, like when you dream you're in danger and you can not scream or run. Everything was absurdly confusing. It was at the moment that Dobby appeared in the room that my mind became lucid. We were in a moment of catches when Harry asked us to run, and I went ahead, asked they to run, I was trying to facilitate a part of a whole that I had not gotten. And that's when it all came to light. Draco and his Squad had persuaded Marietta to tell them the truth and she was guilty. When Harry left Dumbledore's office as soon as Umbridge had taken his place, I saw myself in the same scene. At the end of the corridor, breathless, my lungs a thousand, and tears welled in my eyes as if they were the outburst I could not release for a week. I sat down on a stand and, in a scare, I saw Malfoy along a corridor. He looked dejected, in my direction, but distant, as if we were dueling. We were just looking at each other.

— I promised I would not harm you. I made Marietta confess, everyone thinks it was her. It was not you. You need to understand…

Without thinking, I took my wand out of my pocket and brandished, without mercy or pity:

— _Expelliarmus!_

The spell hit the boy's chest and he flew back. He had not defended himself, and when he fell, he lay there. He accepted. He knew he deserved it.

 

* * *

 

Hogwarts had changed a lot in a very short time. Umbridge took the place of Dumbledore, the Weasleys twins had left after a show above Umbridge, and the DA was over.

Since the episode with Malfoy had marked this event I had not spoken to him. There were few moments when we met, and I always tried to escape. Maybe because I wanted to pretend that I loathed him for all he'd done, but whenever I found myself absorbed in my thoughts, reviewing everything that had happened, it was as if I were looking for loopholes to excuse him mentally, or perhaps I just wanted to close them.

The O.W.L.s managed to keep me distracted from these thoughts, but again I found myself walking the same way.

There were only a few hours for the History of Magic exam, and I wandered through the corridors in order to mentalize all the subjects as I usually do before any examination. I held the books in my arms when suddenly a door beside me opened and pulled me into the room.

It was the trophy room, and I, in the fright, had dropped two books.

I looked for the person who had pulled me and, when I saw him, Malfoy was closing the door.

— Are you crazy?!

— Hermione, listen to me...

— No! — I was up after picking up a fallen book, raising my finger to stop it from continuing. — I don’t want to hear a word you have to say.

—  _Oh,_ you do. Unless you're interested in seeing your little friend Potter in a pretty mess.

— So you're planning to get us into a mess?

— If you do not listen to me, himself is going to get you all in trouble. — Malfoy was so close to me that I had to lean against the wall of the room. — Don’t let Potter leave Hogwarts, whatever the reason, do not let him. And you know why.

— What do you mean?

— Trust me.

— Do you expect me to trust you after everything you've done to me? With my friends?!

— Yes, because I know you think far beyond everything I've done. I know what you think of me Granger, and maybe all that one day you might think positively of me may have disappeared, but listen to your heart.

— Now we're working with symbologies? Logic? Tell me what happened. — That was bothering me.

— You know what happened. This happened. And I know you've tried to run away from it, I've tried to run away from it, but we always end up here, questioning ourselves again, never how it happened, but why it happens again, and again, and again. Can I trust you?

I didn’t want to surrender to him again. I couldn’t understand whether he was talking about Harry or us. Believing in bullshits that I know that could have the same end as the other times. But my heart skipped higher and higher, asking me to believe it because it was true.

Determined to have my time to decide, I took the last book on the floor - a copy of the standard book of spells dropped with the  _Expelliarmus_ spell page open - and retired from the room without looking back, deciding to focus on history of magic for the O.W.L. as much as I concentrated on forgetting Draco.

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes and the adrenaline still ran down my body, running through my veins. My blurry eyes could not quite tell the picture of everything in that room where I was fallen, but I could recognize Luna and Ginny, and Ron on the other side unconscious. My heart was beating very fast, perhaps because I was beginning to accept that the fight had not yet been fully completed, and that I was still there in the ministry of magic, there in the department of mysteries, after being attacked by a death eater. The noise of chaos in the strange room in which the veil lay still continued, but who would be fighting if not those who were there, the only ones against the death eaters? Had the Order arrived? Or was Harry inside? Where was Harry? My head ached and I had the impression that they had punched me in the chest area at least fifty times. Thoughts surrounded my head, and everything seemed to fade. I calmly lifted my head to visualize better, and under a table by the door was a figure with a long black cape lowered and shrunken, wanting to be invisible of those in the room. And it worked since no one had noticed him. I felt like screaming to tell the girls that there was still a death eater in the room trying to get away, but he removed the mask from his face.

It was Malfoy, and he was terrified. A look of cowardice, of hesitation, was visible on his face. At the same time he changed his gaze, to the gifts awake there, and to the door. He tried to get as close to the door as possible without being noticed. He was trying to escape while he could imagine what was happening in that room. I foresaw that his father or his aunt Bellatrix had told him to escape after the Order had arrived.

Before I could think of what to do, Malfoy had reached the door and managed to open it to go through it. Soon my thoughts whitened. With what little strength I had left, I got up, and I realized that even if Malfoy had made a noise, no one would notice him. The tension over the other room was so great that I headed out without being seen.

Again I was in the dark room with twelve doors, some of them adorned with an X that I had made to identify those already visited. Malfoy did not notice me either, and, undecided in choosing the doors, he decided to go through one of those that were marked, perhaps for safety. Instinctively I followed him, prepared to bar him, perhaps even attack him if necessary. It was me who needed to do this, it was me who had to put all the cards on the table. He had finally passed one of the doors and I, limping, followed, heading for the door.

As I entered the room, I frowned. It was a room much like the twelve-door room. Extremely dark and shrouded in black walls, the floor reflected the dim light of the objects there. I could not identify where the little bit of light might have come from, but soon enough I could see a large circle of deep stone. Pasted in front of it was a support with a not so small and noticeably well-kept dagger with a scale. A little away from the three of them was Malfoy. He leaned on one of the invisible pillars and [was startled to see my reflection.](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/0sCkOKkyurzKgQyr1UqDJ6oJIcJaqvok2XA3f1LsWnukLQ3VV5nWVAkPMedI8Ss05-fzEq9JyRiCPoOrbItuWuxAYDC9cdhvcL7-u22ppO-RvHGM9rFvB4Pm2SyTeDBb6mzY8pEJ)

Quickly he tried to keep his wand in his hands. Despite the whole scene, he seemed harmless. He  _seemed._  Malfoy always seemed a lot of things, and I was always impressed. He was staring at me, but he did not react. I, out of fear, decided to lift my wand, and he was faster:

—  _Expelliarmus!_

—  _Protego!_ — I said, barring him.

It was there that I realized that nothing I tried would stop him. Not for his ability, but I could not attack him. It was foolish for me to deny my feelings for Draco Malfoy, and the more I tried, the more it consumed me. So I gave up.

At first he was startled when he saw me raise my arms, but I just raised both hands showing me surrender. The wand was still in one of them.

— Hermione-

— Come on, Draco. Attack me. Torture me, kill me.

— Let me speak-

— C'MON! You are now part of them. I see the clothes, the mask. It must have been your death eater training today, isn't it?! — I teased, [and tears were already brewing in my eyes.](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/XCXtv45Gp4JeCHDfUpxt7ap9hnYkYPRIikKjkgZcpVVCIViR99SR586vePkZszE0m0sjiP2-gMcLoFfm9gCTg4s7_jl9biMQcy_4N2dyvasDarOPA_JL-XSUR-W5Rl-pgyo6L_fg) — So let's give your mother, or Voldemort, a taste after discovering that on his first day on the field he killed a mudblood.

— Hermione, I've never-

— C'mon, Malfoy! — I interrupted him, exalted. — Kill me! That's what you intend to do, isn't it?! You said it was impossible to get away from this, that no matter how hard we tried, there was always a way back. So let's get this over with once and for all. — He looked troubled now, pacing back and forth with his eyes on the floor. His heart was certainly as fast as mine. He closed his eyes, pulling the collar away from his throat as he tried to breathe more. My words tortured him, [and I did not stop.](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/tT4T-oPGNh40pqW4vpqRQaK6_HiS8sslHQ4y_AfX58fSyC1klDyV69teoEogEsssvLPybRkprs1MV9u_YBr3nO4KXxvJKe2qxbwUHpFtNIP6jkQ6m9u4xc4GULD5CAjywqL_fMDW)

— This doesn't work, Malfoy, this will never work, so finish this once and for all. — I started to cry and this was visible in my voice. My eyes did not detach from him. I dropped my wand and I let it fall to prevent any instincts that made me protect. I was showing myself more and more surrender, because that was the way I was. —  ATTACK ME! I SURRENDER!

Finally he acted. His wand pointed at me in a swift motion and I was pulled back. My back was against a camouflaged pillar. I had been pushed by a force that came from her wand, and was still being pushed, trapped, and I saw Draco approaching me quickly.

For a moment I thought he was going to attack me right there, but I realized that he had pass any space limit that would be good to cast a spell against me, and maybe he was getting too close to me. And when I realized it, his hands gripped my head and he brought it close to his mouth.

He kissed me.

His hands gripped me harder, as if he could not control the feeling of that kiss. I was still standing against the pillar, and all I wanted to do was loosen my arms and hug him, take care of his body, complete. I could no longer distinguish the seconds from the minutes, from the hours, I might not even mind the time I had spent there, but I realized that my place was right there.

It was a necessity, as if sleepiness took over us and that was the act of sleeping; as if the cold took over us and that kiss was all the heat that warms us; I did not realize I was thirsty until I experienced that kiss, and it seemed to be all the water I once needed.

Everything was answered. It was him. And there was no one else.

I could be terrified, confused, afraid of what would happen, two people with totally different worlds, totally doomed to an impossible love, but I felt nothing but the ecstasy that kiss gave me.

Until he stopped kissing me and I finally felt my body undoing the spell that had paralyzed me. I kept my eyes closed and there I also felt the lack that that kiss managed to convey to me. My body had started to ache again, my lung was still crying for help, my leg screamed, and I had simply lost control of my body as it crumbled and I fell in a deep sleep that took over me letting it all seem like a dream.

 

* * *

 

The light took forever to be bearable for my eyes when I woke up. The moment I recognized the ceiling of the Hogwarts hospital wing, a sensation descended over my throat. My brain worked everything that had happened. I did not push myself to get up, but the image of a man with a large beard and a fallen-tip hat smiled at me. Dumbledore carried a small box of colorful sugared almonds and I could see that another figure was moving toward the door. I recognized that Snape had just left the wing. I tried to get up:

— Oh, there is no need to make too much effort, my dear. I'll be quick, otherwise Madam Pomfrey will drive me out of here. — He smiled, putting the box aside.

— Professor Dumbledore. What happened?

— Many things, my dear, many things. But I'm sure, calmly, Harry will update you and your friends about everything. — He made room for me to see Ron and Neville on the other side of the wing, asleep. There were two other messy beds I had predicted would have been from Ginny and Luna, already cured. — But I think we need to look at some interesting facts from last night, and maybe they're too hidden for you to argue with your friends.

I knew where he wanted to go.

— How is Malfoy, Professor?

— Perfectly fine. I brought everyone with me and he, like Harry, did not have to spend the night here.

— You found me-

— We found you in the corridor of the department of mysteries. I was in charge of calling Snape to control the whole situation, and while I was taking care of Harry and the others, you had disappeared and no one knew of your whereabouts. It was the professor who found you carried by Malfoy. According to him, you both almost get trapped in the room where you were.

— Right…

I still digested everything that had happened. Gradually I started to go over everything in my head without realizing that Dumbledore was in front of me, but he seemed to understand that I would have that reaction, and he was waiting patiently.

The room.

— Professor, when we were looking for the prophecy, the room we were in was meant to confuse the one who was circling the doors.

— Certainly. You must have been responsible for identifying them so you all would not repeat the same door, a pretty smart idea, am I right?

— Yes. — I hid a small smile.

Everything was still confusing. By the time Malfoy chose his door, he chose the one that had a mark, perhaps an instinct that we already knew the room and it could be more harmless. But when we walked in, it did not look like an environment we had been through before. It was a whole new place.

— Is there any chance the rooms will be mutable? Change their appearance, similar to... The room of requirement? — I changed my tone, uncertain of what Dumbledore had known about the room of requirement since the incident with the DA, or whether he should know.

— The rooms of the department of mysteries have goals that are visible, including the moment you visit them. I may be wrong, but I think it would be a complicated task for the ministry to secure so much security as to make it difficult for the workers themselves. But, as I can best explain... The rooms of the department of mysteries are... A mystery. — He finished, smiling.

I nodded.

From that point of view, there would be no way to select a door that we had not visited.

Then the answer came out. There was a room we did not visit. For being locked. A room that was locked.

— Professor, do you know about any of these rooms that is constantly locked?

For a moment Dumbledore looked surprised by the question. He asked permission to sit on my bed and I allowed it.

— A few hours ago, Harry and I argued about this same room. And I'll tell you the same thing I told him. This room contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It was this force that, I believe, saved Harry many times from Voldemort. It is this power that I believe today, my dear, that saved you and Mr. Malfoy on the same night that saved Harry from being possessed by Voldemort.

Again my heart seemed to leap from my chest, and everything seemed a huge screw between the confused and the explained.

— Yesterday, by chance, I was able to enter that room. It was an extremely dark room.

For the first time Dumbledore looked confused but curious.

— Can you describe in detail the appearance of the room, Miss Granger?

— Sure, well... It was a large room, a little like the Great Hall. The walls, floor, and ceiling were covered by some dark print. There were no windows or chandeliers, but the room was strangely lit. There was a huge stone at the end, in the shape of a bow, and it had a kind of plate with what looked like a dagger and a scale.

He seemed to think for a few seconds, until he turned his attention to me.

— You seem to have described to me the scenario of one of the most horrifying stories I've ever known, the story of Oliver Mills and Emilly Morris. — I frowned, and Dumbledore continued. — Briefly, and a while ago, a muggle underestimated the wizarding world to the detriment of his love for a witch. The witch, completely out of sanity and strictly inhumane in some thoughts then decided to test his love in a kind of game and he, blinded by the challenge decided to accept. Unfortunately he came across a room similar to the one you described to me, and he understood that the the purpose of the last challenge was to prove that his love for her was so intense, so strong that it would be able to open the door to any path of their relationship. The scale, when put under pressure, opened the door to get him out. In this case his own heart that, with the help of the dagger, would be heavy on the scale. Tragic and utterly cruel. Coincidentally the myth of the Duodecim Fadario begins with a young woman who delivers her life after plucking her heart with a dagger. I have as a theory the idea that the Room of Requirement and that room of the department of mysteries were built on the same principles. It would be funny to imagine a scenario where the room appears to make life easier for an ordinary young love. But I leave to you the concept that, you have entered that room involved a very strong connection, and that I prefer to let up in the air with whoever this connection, because I imagine innumerable barriers in the way that this force offers you.  _Oh_ , look here. — He reached for the candy box, and took out a red candy. — When I was a student at this school, there was a game in which each of those candies held a meaning. If you gave one of those red, you certainly had some interest in the person. I offered it to a young man of my year, very handsome, by the way, but extremely arrogant.

— He accepted?

— No, he utterly despised me, and, not satisfied, humiliated me to the friends who were waiting for him. A ravenclaw unworthy of his mantle, I can tell.

— And you did nothing?

— No. But it was very advantageous to face him at the duelling club that year. He had to leave in the first  _Expelliarmus_ that I threw him. — Dumbledore laughed and got up from the bed, leaving the little box on the front dresser. — Nice gift your friend left you. — He pointed to the mezzanine next to my bed, something I had not noticed since the moment I woke up.

As the headmaster stepped out of the wing, [I went over to look](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/oFf8w3sbNELhBxDiXzBIPUyOW92RlnLe4FcfBpOEZ0lPsWaLmRP_J-6OOQOasJwmF2rvJyspfECEP1RKt9UQjFGW0HPJN4g-Rw7q6F9NtSGN661D1prd0xXyF7nypbixnb3KRLsm) at the card that was levitating just inches from the table. Surrounded by a red light and entitled " _Love_ " the card had a picture of a young woman offering her heart. As soon as it disappeared, I could have sworn I saw the letters DM in the smoke left by her trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so, in other chapters I'll explain better why hermione could not tell anyone about draco and the squad figuring out the DA meeting
> 
> aaaand, the department scenes in the movies are a little different from the books, so I chose the book since in the movies hermione is with harry until the end
> 
> I hope you have really enjoyed, and in case of not, as I said I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> this is my twitter.com/shitstheticc and my v4mpires0ul.tumblr
> 
> __________________________
> 
> PICTURES CREDITS FOR AESTHETIC
> 
> Emma Thompson as Sybill Trewlaney - Pottermore (pottermore.com/features/in-defence-of-sybill-trelawney)  
> Hand in spark - Mervyn Chan (unsplash.com/photos/RFXxBTHze_M)  
> Image manipulation of Draco and Hermione - Suhasini Ghosh (plus.google.com/communities/114591823943259971977/stream/facbcc27-32dd-4599-be58-cd8c1a174ce4)  
> Couple kiss - Ben Lamberty (tendencee.com.br/2018/10/11-fotos-de-pessoas-se-beijando-apaixonadamente/)  
> Death Eaters - ArtInsights (artinsights.com/character/death-eaters/)  
> Department of Mysteries - Harry Potter Wiki (harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Department_of_Mysteries)  
> Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore - Tu Personaje Favorito (tupersonajefavorito.com/c-peliculas-de-fantasia/dumbledore/)  
> Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy - Screenshot from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince  
> Emma Watson as Hermione Granger - Cool Wallpaper (coolwallpaper.website/hermione-granger-wallpaper-hd-wallpaper/hermione-granger-wallpaper-fresh-hermione-granger-images-hermione-granger-wallpaper-hd/)


	8. muffliato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shitty edit :/
> 
> don't forget to watch the trailer for this fic that I made with all my heart: https://youtu.be/9Qeo_ykgIIw
> 
> I really hope you're enjoying, and again, don't forget to help me with the mistakes I made with this english, correct me if possible, and repeating: I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> thank you for reading, and thank you for the kudos! ♡
> 
> one chapter per week, have fun ♡

\- chapter seven -

_muffliato_

 

 

_"The Muffliato Charm (Muffliato) is a charm used to fill the ears of any person in the vicinity of the caster with an unidentifiable buzzing sound so as to allow conversing without being overheard."_

_[Harry Potter Wiki](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Muffliato_Charm) _

 

Everything weighed heavily.

I can not say there's only one reason for this. Voldemort had not only returned, as this time everyone knew, which increased the threat more and more. The O.W.L.s had passed, but the N.E.W.T.s were already one foot behind us, and with the intense arrival of the forces of darkness, it was time to prepare for what could come. But what kept me awake, day after day, was the guy I could say with all the anguish and fear that I had strong feelings.

_Draco Malfoy._

Since the incidents in the Ministry of Magic and our episodes happened, we had not met. It was remarkable that he had visited me in the hospital wing while I had not yet awakened, and had left that letter there.

But from the moment I woke up, the end of the school year, the holidays, and until the day of the diagonal alley I had not heard from him.

I could consider that day one of the worst since all the terror that hovered in our minds. Perhaps because for the first time I had not thought about Malfoy's fate since the early years, when I was sure that his family would have a valid regard for the arts of darkness. But it was there, after his father was arrested, in Madam Malkin he despised not only me, Harry and Ron, but his mother, that I took into account that You-Know-Who had really returned and that it made [any predictable destiny](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/V1Jo1w0H5hdlJeR1pDlk-2ItuKTq2-0Zj8gIDtEA6t_Q3ljfXN8R_wZyJyygTiqtf05D0uvzOEvgJjy5aZrl9CaB4eF-JvAzYtGPGubm81wgmjrZAOnfQGk3a5FV1Eu3tM36ZhOm) completely [blurry and chaotic.](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/g8FhxEMG9tF_-pWLAQg_-bh-eRiI3113AkE2pYuYcCPtUoIChfc90goVa1axlaN1VAAwhn0K2BXrkvsZwiUWsaCP6LwmQgpfGAW3_tH1euu6oGE5A2b_xi1kVKzQ2Vuz5N_WGTPy)

Harry spent most of his time claiming that Malfoy had become a death eater, that the darkness had embraced him.

I disagreed, to the detriment of what I saw. Malfoy helped me that night, he had kissed me, and all the situations we went through came as a shred of hope. The times he demonstrated something for me, however small, [he had first aided me against his own friends.](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/Mtv9U-FenJIDewYeL7Kuw2px8rjNfsuK73hTYf58_Y8c-p5fcBwlQAf-QZKW9iPQB-T9gCHRr4eJ5mjBLnecrMo2fXG_aeQdi1g8sGRXIn7C6DLjk_VjZbZppvp67-exy3-2hUW-)

But he was like a death eater that night in the ministry, and I can not deny it.

I thought I would find him a second time at the prefects meeting, but once again he had slipped through my fingers, and was not there to do his duties as a prefect. Meanwhile Harry had also disappeared as Ron and I left the express to the castle. After he explained to us the whole situation he had with Malfoy, my heart had squeezed with all the force of the world, and for a moment I thought it was going to explode.

_"I might not even be at Hogwarts next year"._

_"I might have moved on to bigger and better things"._

_"Maybe the job he wants me to do isn’t something that you need to be qualified for"._

One side of me completely denied that Harry was sane enough to have seen this scene that broke my heart. But when he finished the conversation and Ron decided to look for the bathroom to take a shower, Harry turned to me:

— Hermione, can I speak with you for a minute?

I nodded, and sat down on the common room armchair where no one else was awake.

— Is there something you want to tell me? — I looked at him. There was so much I wanted to tell him, but Harry was already so loaded, and I just would not know where to start, how to explain. Maybe it would be difficult even for him to understand. So, instead of agreeing and disagreeing, I kept staring at him, and he continued. — Something you want to tell me... About... Malfoy?

Once again, there was so much I wanted to tell, all about Malfoy. My lips trembled a little, and I took a deep breath.

— What do you mean, Harry? — I asked, thinking it was the only answer I could.

Harry looked at me, perhaps slightly disappointed.

— After Malfoy petrified me in the booth, he said in exact words, ["Stay away from Granger"](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/9UJboEJObnmyMHF28wRa-njr27po6sNtwKR6EigeEX68qaq9T3K9HpN_TKkyV961_nVdcHu91PdlfpGyDvZYzts_CBnaU6NcN6pZyQYzv4Vb5CIzas0G5QQkLUgFt4NseaAVJFtH). — I frowned, and this time I was really confused, so Harry continued. — No, Hermione, I was not disturbed or something, I really know what I heard.

This time I found myself absorbed in my thoughts as I looked at the common room carpet. What am I supposed to say? That there is something between us? There is not! Malfoy never felt anything for me and our destiny condemned us deeply. There is nothing...

— Harry, I don't know what to say... I have no idea what Malfoy is talking about.

— Are you sure Hermione? — My eyes wanted to cry.

— Yeah, what did you think happened?

— Nothing...

And for a long moment, the  _silence_  hung over us.

 

* * *

 

The sixth year had begun, and my frustration over Draco Malfoy had become as insane as Harry's obsession with him. We were both intensely concerned with unraveling Draco's mysteries. I was trying to relate his unstable mood to Harry's crazy theory that Malfoy planned something in favor of You-Know-Who.

Fortunately, to our liking, we could analyze him in potions classes that gryffindor shared with slytherin. I can say that it was the only time we knew where he was, what he was doing, etc. Just as it had been Harry's task to close his mind to Voldemort not to have access to it, I had arranged to close mine so that I would completely forget Malfoy. But just as Harry had failed, I failed completely.

In the first class of Slughorn, the teacher introduced us four potions and one of them was Amortentia, the love potion. As predicted, the potion smells different to each person, according to what attracts them. Luckily some names came to mind before I could reveal about my third favorite smell, which I had been slow to distinguish: the first was freshly mown grass, and the second was new parchment, but the third... At that moment, while I was talking to the whole room about the potion, I knew that having hesitated before I'd said the third smell [would get Malfoy's attention.](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/WoSIzUAtKjMLY4efoAGXUvmsUSwcDSTjodfkBfT8NspVc1coqww8nnwAaV43dcmoWxWwskoyCsCsjiKI8x17jWiXoRYtmidw2NPmduNXMeKpGlDmbzW-lUoCTs05qjuOyp2fxBlP)

I felt his gaze on me before I could even say, perhaps because he was predicting which smell I thought. The exact smell of Draco Malfoy.

 

* * *

 

Strangely Harry was having a brilliant success in Slughorn's classes, which used to opt for challenges to test and find his greatest treasures in class. On the other hand, it was important that I strive as hard as I could to ensure that these changes did not disturb my studies accustomed to those of Snape's five years ago. For this, I decided to seek some extra hours to go to the dungeons and practice some potions, explore ingredients and materials, etc.

One night Slughorn had allowed me to make a potion for him to evaluate my development, and after finishing it, I took an extra hour to return the bowl to his room so he could evaluate.

The expected was to find it empty. Unfortunately there was still a boy concentrated on a table as I passed the entrance door. The platinum hair managed to hit my stomach the moment I wanted to run away, avoiding any situations with Draco Malfoy. I had planned for days to trace him and know more about what he was doing, but I had not foreseen a moment like these, find him, alone, me having to communicate with him...

— Granger. — Before I could think of withdrawing, he called me.

He kept looking at his desk, concentrating on the cauldron in front of him, and I resolved that I would not answer him. Maybe if I could find the parchment fast to label my work, I could get out before he thought to call me again.

A good  _silence_ has passed since he called me, as I circled some shelves in search of a feather and an inkwell. To my disappointment, once again he broke the silence.

— A "good morning" would be very good.

[This time he had tilted his head a little](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/96586StexlOKb4lmTB0-6i7gCu2rgUdSnJv0hSv-FtbwKH6i5ZPRU1aJpyvgCUL6-FvQyER3xYxk4M42kdw8N6BFYMJRk-ok7p0DudIDxrg8FBVOEmCXYCqLU-GjThRiXZvlSv0C), interrupting his activity. At that moment, I took my eyes off the closet and let my attention focus on it.

— Well… — I closed the cabinet, taking advantage of the moment [he finally looked at me](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/naH99wZBfRdqHmBA6q-H8WNT6jvn9oz_96T6OCy077xCJ6zCskFvI0W6Nn9TcyQpTe9nLzn5BkVly3Y-p7a2FvpquPLTaj1z_Rh2ltoTVVF9hxqtDxWnZBHuJnIua9obpaNZmdKU), eye to eye. — Maybe it's better than "if you’re wondering what the smell is, mother, a mudblood just walked in". Or maybe, "who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers". But you know what's worse than that? — I was approaching him now. — That gigantic  _silence_  that has hovered between us since last year. That  _silence_ you gave me when I left the ministry, when I was in diagon alley, when I arrived here today. Do you think it's bad? So I decided to return it.

Once again we divide a time interval without saying anything. He was facing the ground this time.

— How were your vacations? — He changed the subject.

— You were part of them to know if they were or not. Draw your own conclusions.

I did not want to let him change the subject, no. I did not want to let him fuck my head again, as if nothing happened between us.

— Well, it must have been fun the moment you decided to pretend to be a friend of the family at Borgin and Burkes.

I felt sick. He knew I had gone to the store to try to find out what he was doing there.

— I'm very convincing as a friend of your family. Send a kiss to your mother, she must like me so much...

— Apparently she does not like you more than Harry Potter.

The memory of Harry telling me that Malfoy had threatened him infected me in strange theories. Was Malfoy jealous?

— Do we always have to get on this subject? Because if Harry really matters to you I can tell you he is not interested in your... type.

— I'm interested in other things about Potter, Granger. You know, the chosen one...

He whispered. I realized that for a good time we had not looked away. I took advantage of the situation and approached still more to whisper, in a serious and unexpected tone:

— If you want to know, ask him yourself.

My bowl was already labeled and I placed it on the teacher's desk, leaving him alone on a remarkable  _silence_.

 

* * *

 

Katie Bell had just been attacked.

Attacked by a suspiciously cursed necklace.

A necklace cursed by Draco Malfoy, according to Harry.

To what?

As Harry spat out his speech to Minerva and Snape about Draco being planning something, I was relieved by McGonagall's skeptical remarks that he had stayed at Hogwarts in detention.

I could not deny Harry because I still had a slight mistrust of everything bad that could happen between me and Malfoy. Part of me wanted to trust Harry, to say that he was totally right, to investigate what the hell Malfoy was doing when he mysteriously left Hogwarts. But I knew that I would do anything to achieve the little hope I had of everything being a lie.

After we left Minerva's office, I ran away with the excuse that I had to go to the library to roam around Hogwarts. I knew I would be relieved to see that Malfoy was around, and that he had no idea of the incident. But what if he was really in Hogsmeade and did that? What if Katie was seriously injured because of the man who didn't leave my mim?

Corridors? Clean.

Hall entrance? Clean.

Great hall? Clean.

I searched for his silver hair all over Hogwarts, but it disappointed me every time I turned down a hallway. My head was still slightly dizzy from the firewhisky Ron got. Maybe it was true, Malfoy really did that. That could sum it all up, and I would have a reason not to want him all the time of my day. But could I stop thinking about him even if it were true?

And it was there, heading down the stairs to the second floor that I found him, preparing to climb the last step.

— You're here… — I was panting, and the tone of my voice had been too much altered, revealing my joy at seeing him here in the castle.

— And where I should be?

— Everyone's talking… — I snapped, stopping before I could finish the sentence.

I did not expect to start that conversation there, as it had been in the department of mysteries room, I did not expect him to know everything I was thinking. Maybe I wanted to, but not from me.

— Then it must be true, right?

— I don't know… — I was confused. — You're the one who should tell me.

— But if your belief in having answers about me is so big as to believe what they say about me... Then I believe you know.

— I did not say that-

— But if someone told me you said it, I should believe it?

Malfoy had a calm posture, spoke quietly, and his gaze was full of reason. At that moment the whisky burned in my stomach. (Ironic, right?)

— Is this alcohol smell?

— I think it is cowardice smell.

The corner of his mouth smiled.

— You should not be drinking. It's forbidden. Anyway... Cormac, that gryffindor student, has come to ask me to talk to you. I think he's very interested in you. Do you want me to give him a message?

— Oh, I'm not going to do like you and keep asking you about him. Let myself talk to him.

— That means you keep talking to me for other reasons than interest.

— Maybe it's another kind of interest...

[When I noticed, I was inches from him.](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/cOaPsxGgnhdxZVkPu0FI4ok4_XlFNLTcqxATh1-hV53y3P3pR6cymtZlJ1Xvh1yQTtKHkeiV4uLwWzt0YGZlblXYEPPk1sRq1rzEcCMWLN3nMcZd8qG0S01NBCs3en8pnuGBjS86) Maybe I could blame the alcohol for that. Malfoy smiled, and this time I could see the traces of his smile nearby, and my whole heart throbbed; my breathing quickened; my impulses were no longer controlled. But he pulled away.

— That's the smell of cowardice. — I finished saying.

— Can I say it's one of the smells you felt at Amortentia? — He said as he walked away and his sentence was the last echoes of the corridor until it fell into complete _silence_.

 

* * *

 

— Fantastic, Mr. Granger. Your copy of Wiggenweld was one of the best I've ever seen in my entire career. You certainly honor your position at the Slug club.

— Thank you, Professor. — I kept my stuff while he still admired my cauldron.

— And, speaking of that, I think you'll still remember the invitation to the Christmas party I'll give, right?

— Right.

— Choose your companions, because it will be a party of scaring gnomes.

Slughorn was laughing at his own joke as I left the office. I had not even thought about who to invite. Since Harry had already been invited by the professor, I had considered Ron so he could accompany us, but he freaked out when he knew about Krum, and Cormac, and simply made a point of giving me more and more reasons not to take him.

There was someone who was too interested in Slughorn.

_No, not him, Hermione..._

Malfoy had raised innumerable suspicions of interest in the new potions teacher, and perhaps it would be good to invite him.

I had barely finished my thoughts when I heard a noise coming from one of the rooms through the corridor in which I walked. It was the Empty Room. The noise had caught my attention, so I decided to explore it.

As I passed my hand over the doorknob, the chill wrapped around me like it had been a year ago. It did not bring me any good memories. And it only got worse when I found Malfoy inside again. The room had been totally clean, now it was very much like an attic, with useless objects stacked and dusty, and only Draco there in a fighting stance, waving his wand as he turned to me.

— Much noise? I'm training some spells, Flitwick said they'll be essential from now on.

I approached, slowly, as Malfoy turned and practiced the spells, and I watched every ray of light emerge from the tip of his wand in action.

— It must be very strange, stay excited and focused on the tasks for someone who plans to leave school next year.

Malfoy had paused his activity. He turned to me and then looked at the door, pointing his wand.

— _Muffliato!_ — It seemed that a wind bubble had come from his wand and surrounded us. — For someone who values order and ethics, it is not good to stay paying attention in the conversation of others. — He put his wand in his pocket.

— Not when it look so suspicious.

— Does my life seem suspicious to you?

— No, just you.

We saw each other for good seconds studying each other. He sat down on a nearby table.

— Anyway, I've come to invite you to something I believe to be of your interest. — He frowned and played with a circular object between his fingers, waiting for my answer. — I wanted to ask if you want to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me.

Unlike the Yule Ball, I made no point in hiding that I wanted to somehow go with him. He looked surprised.

— You have an immense facility in deciphering people's wishes.

— No, I just have a natural gift for knowing what you want.

 _Me_. I thought, as he seemed to read my mind, smiling.

— But you're right, I really wanted to go to Slughorn's party. Can I get there and simply tell your name that they let me in?

— What? — Malfoy looked at me trying to figure out what he had done wrong. I stared at him in puzzlement. — So you want my invitation for interest?

— I should not?

— And you make absolutely no point in hiding it.

— And how did you want it to be?

I did not answer, because I found that answer too obvious.

— Hermione ... I told you this would not work.

— No, you did not say anything at all in a very long time. You were in silent all this time. In silence!

— You're too clever to misunderstand.

— And maybe too stupid to think we could try.

— There is no future for this! — He got up, looked more exalted than I did. — At least not one that involves security, your security. For Merlin's sake, what do you have in mind to think he would forgive you, that he would not torture you and kill you? Not only him, you had been attacked by students here months ago, students!

— And you think I don't think about it? There are people here who are fighting against-

— Mercy, Hermione, they have mercy, when will you realize that you are in more danger than I am in relation to almost everything?

— You're not my mother, Malfoy, or my father. I train, I already fought, that's exactly why. You think I'm stupid enough to surrender myself to Lord Voldemort? So tell me, I'm too smart to not have understood that we want to be together, that this will involve all kinds of threat and danger that I have never seen, that this is risking not only yours, but even more my life?

— No. — He had lowered his voice, and looked down.

— So I'm too clever to not have understood what exactly?

— That I love Pansy Parkinson.

It was a lie. I knew it was a lie. Or wasn't it?

I had gone pale, and my whole body wanted to crumble. He did not even look at me, just sat back and watched the wand between his fingers. A few seconds passed as I stared at him, and then he withdrew, and that _silence_ , that _silence_ from the loneliness that Malfoy had left there when he left, [deafened more than any noise.](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/IILz1w3h_nmLv263LL_P5indh3gPU75LdhFVEaquRpje60YmZXAGgx9BRSzgD-4ds1yK-CS2QS4Zdmi2Lb7eruYflbXM0qUW6K3cVN0lEWOdmpLuBTGbCIJR5oiOQul9QN6l97Ge)

 

* * *

 

So that's it.

Malfoy was in love with Pansy Parkinson. There were no forces that could prevent us from getting together if we wanted to, but that's the point: he did not want to.

It's over, Hermione.

No, it's not over.

Anguish took over me, day after day. If the problem with draco was not enough, Ron was stuck with Lavender in the short time we were technically not talking. Everything falls on me as a weight that I held for a long time and that I decided to fall, bit by bit.

It was increasingly unbearable, to see Draco, and Pansy, soon after, Ron and Lavender, and again Draco and Pansy, and again Ron and Lavender...

At random moments, where I least expected.

I went up the stairs of the second floor when, for complete disappointment, Ron and Lavender barred the passage into the hallway. Each was propped up on one side, one staring at the other, sometimes she advanced to give him a kiss, but they usually stood there, holding hands. As soon as I saw that scene I stopped coming down. For a moment they did not notice me, but I could not bear to get past them, so I turned around and came face to face with someone coming up the stairs very close to me.

Draco raised his finger to his lips asking for _silence_ as he kept his eyes on me. His gaze was wide enough to anchor me, and I would follow him as I imagined he wanted to. He passed me, and at that moment I decided to leave a space between us so that Ron and Lavender did not realize that I was walking with him. When he passed them both, they stared at me and I did the same, without even talking to them.

Maybe they'd realize there was something odd about it, maybe they'd notice I was with Draco Malfoy, because I'd seen Ron staring at us in disbelief. But I did not care. I was completely focused on continuing to wonder what Malfoy wanted with me.

As soon as I came down the hall, [I saw him standing in front of a wall.](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/R1MkIBKPbkrHn-YtOLiTRf0STsGgy4cZopbf2sbeBt5JMh9MKu--CtP62Ygux3_TQpDya46JeGTvB7sen7YzxZxqZmNNJOeg_I0kf27e-NME5ffR_0A1UeRua0n5Heo_5XmBRNQt)

I knew that place.

As I approached him, a door began to appear on the smooth wall and I could see in more detail the door of the room of requirement. Draco stepped in front of me, and then I did.

He was standing there, and I could see the precision of the mutation in the room. Everything had changed.

It looked much smaller, there were traces of cherry trees on the wall and some shells. In the middle of it lay a bed, enveloped by light curtains, and its stems carried curled ribbons.

Everything seemed extremely cozy. Malfoy was inches from the bed, and then he turned to me.

As he approached me, he took off his jacket and tossed it into a small chair. He loosened the knot of his tie, and his invitation was remarkable. He laid his hands on my face and pulled me, kissing me a second time.

It was a voracious kiss, as if it was the first time we had kissed. His fingers were kneading my hair, my fingers pressing into his body as I brought him to me, and he automatically pushed himself toward me. He dropped his hands on my thighs and pulled me into his lap, lifting me as he directed us to the bed. When he laid me on the bed, I thought he was going to take off his clothes, but he started with me. I did not want to move, I was completely paralyzed, in love with the sight of him thirsty while gently pulling out each piece of my uniform.

I wanted him, and he wanted me, and that was enough. Then I gave in. When I was already naked, [he kissed me at the neck](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/AmDC9DEhunU-9m9WdvYX7mIsF_BpsYzFu3SwAnc4mKHdiYy5w1BIXTmKQuo70vhg9uY_dBcD-Cta6oo--oTT2wf_7QgTjJCvY7EdTUD72U72No8fe5HIkIFh1Vq3SYMzLix-i-3E), and traced a path of kisses to the height of my breasts. His tongue circled the areola of my right breast as he stroked the left with his hands until he squeezed, and it fit almost as if they were made especially for him. My body was made for him. And if it was not, I would make it.

I could feel the weight of his dick begging to get out of his pants, but he felt it was more fun to tease. Was it about leaving me vulnerable first, or about leaving me in the first place?

— Fuck!

He slowed as he neared my hip, transferring shivers as I felt his breath against my skin. When I thought he'd go for the attack, he moved his lips to my thigh. And this time, he looked at me. There was fire in his eyes, a look that would make me come only from him looking at me like that.

I brought my hand closer to his hair, and he, in the blink of an eye, took my hand and lifted it over my head, standing face to face with me.

— Let me be in charge. — He kissed me again, biting my bottom lip to finish. — Trust me.

And then he came back to my sex, leaving little suckings and nibblings on the area of my groin while he suffocated me for not acting fast. It unbalanced me, excited me more than one day I thought it was possible, and I could not even touch him.

He lifted his arms and played with my breasts with one of his hands, and the other landed on my cheek. One of his fingers was close to my lips, so I put it inside my mouth and sucked it, and it caught his attention. He looked at me, and a mischievous grin appeared in his mouth. _Put that shit in my pussy._

— Good girl.

— So fuck her.

Draco pulled his hand again and, with his finger lubricated by me, he pushed inside me as he reached my clit with his tongue. He lifted his finger lightly as he pushed lightly and his mouth played with my sex. I grabbed the sheet as I involuntarily thrust my hips against him. His movement accelerated and decelerated according to the responses of my body. Although I barely touched his hair, he was at the beginning of a mess, letting a few strands of hair stick to his sweaty forehead. He was an animal.

Unlike the movement of his fingers, he was slowly tasting me. He wanted to enjoy it, it was his moment, to feel my liquid as he watched me squirming on the bed. And fuck, it was like heaven.

As he played between my parts and ended over my bundle of nerves, the way I felt his mouth moist and hot explore each point, was when my arched back pressed my pussy against his mouth and my soul struggled when I felt the smile forming on his lips. It was not enough for him to be the love of my life, no, he was a dirty, bastard and shameless that know how to eat a pussy.

I wanted to put his head on my legs so he could continue the work without stopping, but that was his fun, that was his method of maybe making me understand that he had complete control over my body, that he was the one who knew how to do it the way that I need.

And I was coming.

I was…

Then he left.

— No, please…

I whimpered, like a baby when someone take their pacifier, or a child without his toy. I opened my eyes, I was opened on the bed, breathless and half-sweaty, disheveled and desperate. That's when I saw him standing, watching me, still dressed.

I did not expect to draw my own conclusions as to why he had stopped, so I stood up and stepped on his direction, and he did not back down. I kissed him fiercely as I helped him get his clothes off, I would not stop there, regardless of what I thought was wrong, what we had discussed, where we were. I did not care. I pushed him onto the bed and this time I climbed on top of him. I kissed his neck until he lifted his back and positioned me on top of him. And with help, he was inside me. And we were staring at each other. Eye on eye.

We both let out a slight moan when part of his cock had come in, and I could feel how thick it was, and slid over my completely wet entrance. I wanted to close my eyes, arch my back in response to pleasure, but it was in his look that I wanted to focus. He threatened to approach my neck, and I held his face with one hand.

— Look at me.

When he was all inside me, I rose slightly so I could dance in his lap, with deviation and accelerating movement over time. He gripped my hip, helping me with the movement.

We were just one there. I took care of his body and he took care of mine. Everything seemed ecstatic in a matter of seconds, minutes, hours. It seemed we had been there for days, and I did not want to make a point of ending it. We were hot, red, sweaty, he was filling all the spaces inside me, and I, melted like ice in the heat.

I plunged once more until realizing that we were close, both bodies now in control of everything, fighting over power, but yielding to the other. And we knew it was wrong.

Wrong because we had not talked. Wrong because it was an impulse. Wrong because it was not to happen. Wrong because he love Pansy. He loved? And where was she? See it?! Wrong because none of these questions were still answered, and there we were, in a rampant lust that in my part was much more than dirty, than just sex.

I knew it was not just that. Because we had come, in the same intensity, he hugged me and pulled me against his body when we lay in bed. He hugged me from behind so I would avoid facing him. But I did not need to, because I had seen him early, at his most vulnerable moment.

I could not tell if we fell asleep fast or not, but I was still restless, anxious, and a bit desperate. We had hardly spoken, it was a fucking silent sex. And yet, even in that gloomy mood, it was like being in paradise. And I wondered over and over again if he felt that way too. He would not answer me, even if I asked. He barely wanted me to notice he was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really sorry for the shitty edit and this last scene, I'm a terrible sex writer
> 
> aaand, to help me, I got really no time this week, so I had to rewrite some things (like this last scene) really in rush
> 
> I don't know if I'll be able to send a new chapter this weekend, but I'll really try, and if not, I'll try to send as soon as possible
> 
> if you're lost, some scenes from the book that are not in the movies that I put in the story:  
> \- narcissa with malfoy in madam malkin  
> \- hermione infiltrate in borgin and burkes
> 
> I hope you have really enjoyed, and in case of not, as I said I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> this is my twitter.com/shitstheticc and my v4mpires0ul.tumblr
> 
> __________________________
> 
> PICTURES CREDITS FOR AESTHETIC
> 
> Pictures of Emma Watson as Hermione Granger and Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy - I didn’t remember from where I catch them :/  
> Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger - Amino Apps (aminoapps.com/c/harry-potter/page/blog/cute-moments-between-ginny-and-harry/KKTM_uRaDZKVKPqKDRVBj6Kxl32jBv)  
> Silence - Ricardo Mancía (unsplash.com/photos/kuUYeVNpWwc)  
> Couple - Pinterest, I didn’t find the creator (br.pinterest.com/pin/291819250852102806/)  
> Potion - Sharon McCutcheon (unsplash.com/photos/uXS73PNgYTc)  
> Rupert Grint and Jessie Cave as Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown - Screenshot from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince  
> Helen McCrory and Tom Felton as Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy - Madame Puddifoot (mpuddifoot.wordpress.com/2016/01/13/narcisa-malfoy-realmente-e-uma-comensal-da-morte/)  
> Georgina Leonidas as cursed Katie Bell - Official Harry Potter page on Facebook (facebook.com/harrypottermovie/photos/a.422515109312/10153208062129313/?type=3&theater)


	9. accio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shitty edit :/
> 
> don't forget to watch the trailer for this fic that I made with all my heart: https://youtu.be/9Qeo_ykgIIw
> 
> I really hope you're enjoying, and again, don't forget to help me with the mistakes I made with this english, correct me if possible, and repeating: I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> thank you for reading, and thank you for the kudos! ♡
> 
> one chapter per week, have fun ♡

\- chapter eight -

_accio_

 

 

_"The Summoning Charm (Accio) is a charm that propels an object towards the caster. It is able to summon objects in direct line of sight of the caster, as well as things out of view, by calling the object aloud after the incantation (unless the spell is casted nonverbally)."_

_[Harry Potter Wiki](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Summoning_Charm) _

 

The room was slightly dark. When I opened my eyes, all my thoughts seemed to crush my brain.

_"You should not have done that."_

_"He loves Pansy Parkinson."_

_"You two have no future."_

_"Do not feed something that will not work."_

_"He does not love you."_

_"You-Know-Who can find out."_

_"Leave him..."_

I jumped up after thinking of the innumerable possibilities, things I had not thought about before acting the way I acted.

Draco was sleeping beside me, he seemed so calm that I imagined for a second that only I cared too much.

I noticed that his left arm was bandaged.

_Leave him alone, Hermione._

It's not the future that his parents would want. And if You-Know-Who found out...

Maybe risking could put the life of both of us in total danger.

I scrambled up without being able to wake him, looking for my wand and my clothes to wear them.

— _Accio clothes!_ — They all rushed into my arms.

As I put them on, a piece of paper glittered over a dresser that I had not noticed until now. I approached to better study it, until I could see the title that was coming up before it disappeared completely.

It was a card I had seen before. It was the card that carried the title of " _D_ _anger_ ".

 

* * *

 

The next few days were almost like those of the beginning of the year, except for the part that was me who was avoiding Malfoy now.

It was apparent that Draco respected my space since he made no point of looking for me. I wondered if he really expected me to think a little, or if it was for worse: He still loved Pansy; he didn’t want me anymore; he never wanted me.

But he wanted me that night. But only that night?

Maybe I should go look for him. I fled after that night, was it the right thing to do? What if he really wanted me and I'd thrown that opportunity away?

I decided to look for him. The corridors were empty and my heart was extremely fast. I had drawn all the dark thoughts I could imagine. There was the card, the card of danger appeared to me at the very moment we were together. Maybe it wanted to tell me what I already knew: we were in danger together.

I was in front of the slytherin common room, an area where there were several pillars, when I realized that was the dumbest decision I had ever made. I looked over and Draco was not there, but I was startled when Pansy, who was sitting near a ladder, saw me before I left.

—  _Wow-_

— Oh, of course, sit down, who knows, you might already get some robes with the slytherin emblem, sit down at our table, sleep in our common room, whatever you prefer. — Although irony, Pansy Parkinson was completely calm, and he still smiled faintly as she spoke.

Once again I looked around. There were few people, some slytherin students. Meanwhile, she was staring at me.

— He's not here, girl. — She said, holding her posture. For a moment I thought it was Dumbledore talking to me. — For Merlin’s sake... You really are not afraid to risk your life, your friends.

— Risking for what?

She laughed.

— There will come a time when you two will not be able to hide anymore. Unless you want to live in secret, give up on this idea of family. You’ll have to stay away for a long time. But in case otherwise, he will need to start showing his skills to the Dark Lord. His family will demand all his power. What if the Lord found out, and he asked Draco to kill you as proof that everything is a lie?

— What-

— You have no idea where you're getting yourself, do you? This summer his parents came to visit my family, they wanted to plan a future union after our last year. Work, projects, marriage... Do you have any idea how inhuman the culture and fate that Draco's family is planning? A culture in which he will be imprisoned until his death?

I was sick. My head was spinning, and I was getting ready to cry. As if I did not think about it day after day.

— I don’t know what you're talking about.

— Spare yourself, Granger. Do you think I do not know what is to feel this?

Just then, Pansy's friends who were distracted noticed me, and got up at the same time.

— Is she pissing you off, Parks? We can fix it. — Blaise waved his wand as he laughed.

— Gimme a break. — Pansy said.

— So she was able to hypnotize you, too? What this clever bitch is putting on your pumpkin juice and Draco's? — A sixth year slytherin I did not know had come from behind.

— I gotta go-

— No, you won’t... — Blaise threatened to touch me with his wand, reacting to my involuntary movement.

— _Expelliarmus!_

The boy was thrown away, and the moment he fell, they all stared at me.

— Oh, you're so screwed when Snape hears about this...

— I did not mean- — I shivered.

— You're going to lose all the points you've won, you mudblood! — Blaise stood up ready to attack me again, but before he could cast his spell, a voice from down the hall welcomed me.

— If someone opens your mouths to threaten Hermione again… — Draco had his wand in his hands as he approached.

— Wait until you see what I'm going to do with her- — Before he could spin the wand, a flash of light came from the tip of Malfoy's wand and the boy was thrown back again, but this time he was unconscious on the floor. — Anyone else?

Pansy smiled faintly as the others who looked furious headed for the common room.

— Now you expect me to save you from every situation you're in? — Malfoy adjusted Blaise's body and [did not even look at me.](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/oNcn9kA6QIGrSDXVdQZ-Stuv6260We5u94Pa58W2wNSZ3E0yQ8_kWD4NXK4TVu_Fsk_RLf2_iUTz7_TVGkmzmmvo85ifLBiWsSjUgSSQv7F35Stk1nGkdbnB70Q9JDxLYsXNyWZ4)

— Excuse me? — My voice came out sharply, and I was incredulous. —  What you expect me to say? That I did not ask for your help?

— A “thank you” would be welcome.

— Do you think I mess with these your friends because I want to?

— Then just stop messing with them.

— Don’t act like you don’t know why I'm messing with them. — This time he looked at me, and your eyes were burning. Of hate, of fear, I could not say. But that look pierced me, and it paralyzed me from the moment he looked at me until he decided to join his companions in the common room, leaving us alone with Zabini's body.

Maybe I needed to get in trouble like this to get his full attention, which seemed to be more concrete than any moment we had. Even in the room of requirement. If everything was clearly clarified, we might not have to go through it. Not as someone who simply decides to call you, make love to you without saying a single word, without giving a single explanation.

At that moment I realized that Pansy was still behind me.

— How is it? — Parkinson looked confused. — To feel this… — And she remembered what we were saying before the incident.

— It's stronger than any attraction. Even stronger than gravity. Almost too much about that summoning charm, you know.  _Accio._ — She pointed to a book on a small table. The book went up to her with such force that Pansy's effort to hold him was visible. — And when you least notice it, you find yourself with this person again. Day after day, week after week, attracted to it. It is what you feel for the person.

I was staring at her, but Pansy was absorbed in her thoughts.

— Is that how you feel about Draco Malfoy? — I questioned, even if I related that to what I felt for him, but she shook her head.

— No… — She returned the book to the place. — Maybe… — she whispered, laughing lightly. — But that's what Draco Malfoy feels for you.

 

* * *

 

The next week Cormac had managed to find me near the library and I could not escape. On the other hand, I accepted his request to go to the party with him, since I still had not overcome my anger over Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. Maybe if they both did not show up at Slughorn's party, I could have good times without worrying about embarrassing situations involving them. But accepting go with Cormac might make me feel more uncomfortable than if they both were.

Anyway, the day has come and I would have to accept that situation for a few hours. Maybe if I could stick to Harry, as he had proposed after I had already accepted the invitation.

At the party, I tried to talk as much as I could to keep Cormac from trying to kiss me. There were situations where I simply had to disappear to earn more time. At one point I even took courage enough as he came up to kiss me again:

— Oh, could you to stop it? — The boy pulled away while I pretended that I was hungry and ate to not disappoint him more than my patience demanded.

The point of the night was the moment that Filch appeared with someone in the arms. The only person capable of getting all my attention.

Draco tried to penetrate Slughorn's party. Both had drawn all the attention of the party, and when Slughorn released him from Filch, I followed him along with Snape who was with him. I was too distracted to notice that Harry was also intent on following him, and probably he had taken a different path. For a moment I thought I had lost sight of Draco and Snape, but then, seeing from the corner of a wall not to be seen, Draco had left Snape and had walked out the hall. I took a short cut to not go where Snape was, and I decided to follow him even more, and when I was sure that we were alone, I shouted:

— Malfoy!

He looked at me, and I perceived the despair of your eyes, of your deeds. We were both at each end of the corridor, and then he decided to walk in my direction very slowly.

— Do you know when you discover a feeling that you thought was impossible? Since the third year I have sought to ignore something that I have realized that it is impossible to deny. Not that it's impossible to run away, to control yourself, but it's completely opposite to being happy and I've asked myself many times: What's the point of life if you're not happy?

"But I thought, "No, I can not put her life at risk”, it would not be fair to lose everything in life to live in hiding with me. I thought it would be easier since I had no idea of your feelings for me. Maybe if there were others, others who could give you what I wanted and I could not give you".

"But the first moment I had notion of someone, Potter, your best friend, you were so happy next to him. And there was Weasley, it's visible in his eyes that he loves you. And Krum, the guy who treated you the way you deserve, and even Cormac who's a big jerk".

"The point is, there's a tenuous line between how I wanted to be one of them and how I wanted to eliminate them all so that I had a chance to finally be with you".

"So I ask myself again, what is the meaning of life, if my definition of happiness is you? So let them attack me, torture me, kill me; but don't make deny that I am completely, vastly and immensely in love with you, Hermione".

When he finished his speech, [he was so close to me](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/eVBzGZJ4MXFvlGOJAvtbEAAW6YPXchI-zMJSHt3Yi-lLzrqQ9NP8ftOwQHmMjPvEZuZq77TugKsrl3JJ6hN4InMPUWGlhXk-Ps91JtansOg6Nc3jDFMe17ro1d-MXEuMj7AP21Aj) that I could feel the air of his gasping breath. That was it.

There was nothing more to be questioned. There was no more confusion.

He was desperate while he waited for some response from me. But I could only look at his face and, after a while, I passed him.

— Come with me.

The vague corridors helped me not to attract suspicious looks, so I headed for a few seconds until I found the wall we knew so much. When the door of the room appeared, I walked in and Malfoy followed me, still silent. I waited for him to come in, and when he closed the door I pushed him against the door and kissed him. An unexpected reaction? Perhaps. But I needed him again. I needed not only his words, but his actions, I needed him.

He turned and positioned me against the door, and he directed his lips to my neck, coming close to my ear.

— Let me show you how in love I am for you.

His hands nested in my face, and he stared at me, plunging into my eyes.

— You look so beautiful today. — He stepped back a little and looked me over from head to toe, making me a little embarrassed. — You are beautiful.

I approached him with a smile, and he then knelt down. He helped me take off my shoes, foot by foot, and then stared my body from down.

— You are perfect.

I ran my hand through his hair as he looked at me.

— Kiss Me.

He threatened to get up, but I shoved him slightly.

— No. There.

He smiled mischievously, and then his hands rested on the side of my thighs. He slowly lifted them up to my panties, and slowly carried it to the floor. In the meantime I unbuttoned my dress and, relaxing on my body, it was easy to slip it on my legs.

And there I was again, naked over his vision, transparent and vulnerable.

Draco laid a kiss on my thigh, then took my leg to his shoulder, letting my foot rest on his shoulder. He licked next to my crotch, and I twisted.

— You're already so wet. Is this for me?

— Don't play with me.

— But I love playing with you.

And on an impulse he sank down on me. This time I could lean into his hair and press it, unload the adrenaline that came down on me as he gave me pleasure. He held the spine of my ass so I would not get unbalanced, but then he squeezed it.

His tongue explored me as my leg moved from his shoulder to the support of the bed, opening it to fit better as I threw myself over his mouth. For a few moments he stopped and stared at me, remnants of my liquid on his face and in the cursed smile he threw at me.

— You're so delicious.

I bent down to kiss him, and he caught my face.

— Come to me.

Then he got up and pulled me to the bed, and when he lay down, I was ready to penetrate him, but he pulled me some more and, on top of him, I was at the height of his face.

— Come here. — And when I sat down, his mouth was completely covered by my pussy.

— Fuck! — I whispered, resting my hands on the pillar of the bed.

How could I miss something I had little?

His tongue danced in my hot and wet folds, and he alternated inside me and then, ended on my clit. And there he played, slowing down and waiting for me to roll over his tongue.  _He is a bitch..._

Sighs threatened to leave my throat, as with one hand he explored my nipple and with the other, pressed my pulsating button, concentrated with his tongue inside me.

— Talk to me, baby. Scream for me.

— I'm coming...

I pressed the bed post, feeling the pleasure invade my body as my legs trembled, but that was not enough, I needed to move more, my body could no longer bear the orgasmic shock that was traveling over my flesh.

Draco used two fingers to backing my lips from below so that he could reach deeper inside me, and he did not hesitate to plunge it, devouring me. And it was perfect.

— Let me feel you. I'm hungry.

And then I came.

The heat had burned me from head to toe, when on an impulse I felt the serotonin run like lightning, making me scream. And I did not scream. I moaned as a consequence of an intense orgasm that now flowed from inside me to Draco Malfoy's lips.

And he adored it.

When I looked him, he looked at me deeper. As if he were ready to attack me. His hand gripped his cock as he admired me, panting and satisfied.

— You are so good.

I said, then leaned on my feet and kissed him, giving him space.

— Then tell me that. Tell me how much you like it.

In a jump he threw me on the bed, this time being on top of me.

— You are wonderful.

— And what else?

— You- _ah_ _!_ — He rubbed my still-throbbing sex as he stared at me. — You're all I need.

— And what else? — Then again one of his fingers came into me.

— _Fuck_ , Malfoy! And I'm yours. Only yours.

And he stopped, satisfied.

— Just mine.

I felt him pull away, and when I went to look, he had come back naked.

— Just mine…

He repeated, and buried himself inside me, all at once. But he did not continue for a few moments, and then the movement returned, taking care of me in full. I felt him fill himself inside me, the need that overflowed in my body. My hands were lodged on his back, and I wanted to sink my fingers and my nails into it, I wanted to release what was inside me, what I felt when he was with me.

— Come for me, baby. — I said, and his smile infected me, so we were both smiling.

We were happy. And fuck, it was so good that it made me want to cry.

We were just one, and it scared me to know that this was how I wanted to spend the rest of my life. With him.

In a blink of an eye he turned me, and that gave me room to get down on my knees, so I leaned my back against his chest and he moved his hand into my neck as he bombed inside me.

There we came together once more.

I fell like a cat on the bed, discharged, out of energy and completely fucked. And that was the best part.

I felt his hand on my hip and he leaned on top of me, kissed my back, then the back of my neck.

When he swung his arm over my torso, we lay together on the bed and this time I could see his face. He was grinning. After a few seconds of silence, I caressed her face.

— You are so beautiful.

Draco took my hand and kissed it after I said it. My thoughts again traveled to his bandaged arm, the only part of his body covered.

— Sleep, baby.

And so I did, with the certainty that I love a man.

 

* * *

 

 Once again the darkness of the room of requirements [took over my eyes when I woke up.](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/kQZLNM7w_0WK4ir9gc014WEdse5dHHmdu6xujiGyzOeAFVLTCHtNqRg-aNzidJm-iMkyPqBAgts7rOoOEAaUCMdI6f9QIFMHQSycOuwoBwWwPz648UcfW7llGtUF_D1dDsyzZJJL)

I bet it was about three o'clock in the morning. I forced my trunk off the bed, and then I felt Draco's hand on my arm.

— Don’t leave me again. Please.

I smiled. Unlike the last time, I was not feeling strange, I did not need time to think about everything that had happened. I was determined. That's where I should be. That's where I wanted to be.

— I'm just not sleepy or tired...

— Do you want me to make you tired? — He laughed mischievously, and stepped over me as we laughed together. For the first time I could say that feeling was happiness. I was lying down and he was on top of me, so he stared at me.

— What's wrong?

— I'm just thinking.

— You think too much.

I pulled him off of me and lay back in my old position, then he pulled me and nested me to his bare chest, and I could feel his bandaged arm again. I would not want to get into that business again and ruin everything.

— You want to help me think less?

— I don’t know if I can help you. — He frowned as he stroked my hair.

— At least try.

He sighed.

— I can’t promise to answer you everything.

— Then I promise to try make it easier for you.

I knew that by now he had closed his eyes, controlling the urges to close it again in relation to his feelings and thoughts. I turned to him.

— I'm not going to make you answer me anything. But I can not promise you that this does not affect everything I've done to get here. It's like... As if I had climbed a gigantic mountain and, by the time I reached the end, someone had already conquered the top.

I realized how tense he looked, his whole body reflected that.

— It seems selfish to want the top just for you.

— Not when it is conquered by someone who simply does not want to share with you.

This time he looked at me.

— But I think that's what life is all about, isn’t it? I mean... There will always be more barrier to face. Maybe if you had reached the top alone, you would have to protect the whole area. The nearby threats would try to invade and you would always have to keep an eye on, get ready for anything that might come...

I looked at him as if I expected him to draw his own conclusions. We were silent for minutes, I was watching him, he looking at his hand.

— So... Is there any specific reason for those events in Slughorn’s party?

Malfoy laughed, even though he was still tense.

— Cormac went to thank me that you had accepted his invitation. He told me about what he had planned for the two of you after the party and... For Merlin’s sake! This guy is too disgusting. I could not bear to leave him alone with you.

—  _Oho._ — I raised my head to better see him. — So trying to break into Slughorn's party was just jealous?

— No, no matter what I feel, I have no right to intervene in your life. But he really is disgusting, Hermione. If I was jealous? Yes, I've always been, I thought I made that explicit when I talked about Weasley, Potter, Krum-

— Speaking of Harry... What was that on the Hogwarts express?

This time he stopped laughing.

— Just taking advantage of the situation- Oh, you can’t look at me like that, Hermione, he was trying to spy on me.

— I tried it, too, in diagon alley.

— But I didn’t want to have sex with Harry Potter.

I grabbed a cushion and tapped it against him, who laughed again, relaxed. He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me close to him to stop me from getting another cushion, and we both burst into the room with laughter until it drowned out, then Malfoy spoke again:

— But I could not deny that while I was walking through the train and saw you two, I mean... Potter is one of the most endangered people today. Maybe I wanted to protect you, maybe I was too jealous, a little jealousy... It just happened.

And then my heart squeezed, and I imagined a thousand questions I wanted to ask him. Questions about You-Know-Who, about the death eaters, about his parents, his future...

— You tell me. Things you wanted to say to me; things I don’t know; maybe you feel more at ease.

He forced a faint smile as he made small drawings with his wand in the air. I took the opportunity to [nestle on his shoulder.](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/0bp1RJ98ZRthAgDVgCbgX5DPuJzoenXakeEA17lUJg_6ZAp1lh_80D38hRuT0AcKlON_exJJYyjRBqZKy3mZRbSciRkG91JTUkcmSpz3kLKZofDCvKNCMzXQxeE_IKaBXimO4jR8)

— Well... I don’t know where to start.

— Start with the worst.

Maybe that situation had made him more tense than before.

— I never wanted to torture you with the veritaserum potion last year. I knew they would know about the Army through Cho Chang's friend. I was more curious to know about your feelings for me than for that shit. I used a spell of confusion on you so that you would spend the week without telling them that you had betrayed them because you did not. And also so you do not blame yourself. — He sighed, and my gaze asked him to continue. — The worst scene I had was Krum's. The day of the ball, _oh,_  Merlin... And I never loved Pansy. She always knew, somehow. And I just don’t know what to think about us, I mean... I do not care if they find out...

— Not.

— I really don’t care.

— Well, you should. Malfoy, you have your friends, your parents, your relatives...

— I don’t care.

— But I do! Do you think the worst that will happen if your parents find out is a dinner discussion?

— I'd rather not think about it.

— Then think of me! And if you don’t care about your safety, I do.

I felt his breath close to me, and each time we got so close it was as if the same sensations, emotions and feelings came like a bomb, invading my whole body and making me feel an undeniable pleasure. I thought of any other conversation that did not end in an atmosphere of concern.

— Why you were crazy to tell me you love Pansy?

— I had to keep you away. Everything has changed so much, Hermione. I know that everything seems very confusing to you, and don't think it's different for me. It's on the list of the hardest things I had to do, because I figured that after I did that, I'd lose you forever."

"There are two things that separate me from you, and only two things: your safety and your consent. One thing is to get away from you because I want you safe, because I'm a danger to you, and you have no idea how a part of me breathed a sigh of relief when you walked away from me on our first night; the same part that hammers me night after night because I'm still a danger to you".

"But another thing is to get away from you because you want it; because my feelings for you are not reciprocal. And I have no structure to imagine the pain it will cause me".

"The night you invited me to Slughorn's party I could understand that I could not have control of moving away from you, so I had to use my backup plan: me, myself and I, and it was the worst decision I could ever promise because I could not keep. So after that fight I looked for you, and when I found you, there was nothing that could make me act rationally. Stupid, I know, but you make me stupid".

— Are you saying that we together are stupid?

— No. Stupid is not thinking about the consequences of us being together.

Listening to Malfoy I could reflect how different that sounded from someone else. For Draco it was so much more than hiding from everyone in Hogwarts, about breaking the rules, it was about so much more. He thought far beyond that, and that took over me.

— You'd have to take my memories to make me forget you. — I made a joke, and he stared at me, this time deep, his gaze hugged and again we were attracted to each other, so he kissed me.

I had already lost count of the times we had kissed each other, minutes and hours, but I could swear that they were all like the first.

He moved a few inches away from my face and, with the index finger, pointed near the middle of my chest, where just behind was my heart, accelerated by the moment, by the adrenaline of having him with me. That heart that was only and only his. Then he whispered softly, while still consuming me by the eyes:

— Accio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember: I'm a terrible sex writer
> 
> I hope you have really enjoyed, and in case of not, as I said I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> this is my twitter.com/shitstheticc and my v4mpires0ul.tumblr
> 
> __________________________
> 
> PICTURES CREDITS FOR AESTHETIC
> 
> Emma Watson as Hermione Granger & Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy - I don't remember from where I found these photoshoots :/   
> Hermione Granger's dress at Slug Club Christmas party - Screenshot from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince  
> "Creation of Adam" hands, by Michelangelo - Wikipedia (commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Creation_of_Adam_(Michelangelo)_Detail.jpg)  
> Scarlett Byrne as Pansy Parkinson & Louis Cordice as Blaise Zabini - Pottermore (pottermore.com/image/blaise-and-pansy)  
> Slug Club Christmas party - Harry Potter Wiki (harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Flora_Carrow)  
> Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy and David Bradley as Argus Filch - The Leaky Cauldron (the-leaky-cauldron.org/2017/12/20/a-party-and-a-promise-christmas-with-the-slug-club/)


	10. expecto patronum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shitty edit :/
> 
> don't forget to watch the trailer for this fic that I made with all my heart: https://youtu.be/9Qeo_ykgIIw
> 
> I really hope you're enjoying, and again, don't forget to help me with the mistakes I made with this english, correct me if possible, and repeating: I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> thank you for reading, and thank you for the kudos! ♡
> 
> one chapter per week, have fun ♡

\- chapter nine -

_expecto patronum_

 

 

_"The Patronus Charm (Expecto Patronum) (...) is an immensely complicated and an extremely difficult spell, that evokes a partially-tangible positive energy force known as a Patronus or spirit guardian. It is the primary protection against Dementors and Lethifolds, against which there are no other defence."_

_[Harry Potter Wiki](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Patronus_Charm) _

 

— I don't know if you noticed, but it was you who told me about this room.

We were both lying down again, nestled in one another as time passed outside at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and half the students had come home for Christmas, and I decided not to go with them. I could tell I was hypnotized by Draco Malfoy, but the fact that I was still mad with Ron gave me even more reason to lighten the idea that I only wanted Malfoy. Even the insanities of Harry's thoughts and his crazy theories about Draco that were supposed to drive me insane were being camouflaged by my uncontrollable passion for the boy. I could compare his obsession with Malfoy very much like mine.

— I didn't show you this room...

— No, but you told me about her in our fifth year. — He shut up quickly. It had not been a very pleasant episode. — Will you allow me to apologize for all the times I've been a complete asshole?

— No, because it's not necessary-

— I'll do it anyway-

— Malfoy…

— Hermione... — He raised his eyebrows, asking me for silence as he sat on the bed and the sheet drained over his naked body. — Well, for all my attitudes since our first year, I'm sorry. — He took my hand and held it with both of them, kissing its back. He rested it on his lap again.

— [I think you've paid for your mistakes by then.](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/tJvMA33PKy6bVBoAZLe3rTN0bbkbJHnQJxh5ZkeqsHSf-x2xPMXN-Nofkifb1Pp2xLlLdB_fotGuZ7VswO_i7-0mxrf5mrDI7-7yRPHT03RbFyXdpcvp2p-eS-mYLHloihjRfJYr)

— Well, considering I took a week to mend my nose you broke. — We both laughed, and I blushed. — Anyway, I'm sorry I was irresponsible at the Yule Ball. That punch I deserved too. — He continued his laughter that charmed my heart. — And I'm sorry for my temper in all these months, I think you, more than anyone, witnessed the worst in me.

— Well, you helped me with the skrewts in that detention. And you helped me twice, with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, even Pansy. I think somehow you've paid your bills. — I had smiled but he was head down. — Hey... — I stood up and pressed his cheeks in my hands, lifting his head so he could look at me. — Let's agree that I am the judge of this discussion, and that if I have decided that everything is all right, then everything is okay, right?

Before he could react I pulled him to my lips, and then he hugged me. So intensely that I felt his fingers sink into my back, and for a moment we were once again one.

— It's already Christmas. — Draco pointed to a clock in the wall that I had never noticed. It was midnight, and three minutes. — I have a gift for you.

— Christmas gifts? To make me feel bad for not thinking about anything? — I asked as Draco got up to find his backpack on the small armchair. In seconds he came back, sitting in front of me as he pulled my hands again, but this time he stretched out his fingers and showed me his hand.

— They say there's a vein coming from here… — He pointed to the ring finger, and traced a line through his hand, arm, chest, to where his heart was. —… Directly to here. That's why this finger is preferred for wedding rings.

— You want to be a doctor? — I questioned, by the amount of information, making him laugh.

He placed a small box in my hands. My heart throbbed, and that was visible in my wide eyes, imagining the thousand things Malfoy intended to do by giving me that ring…

— Calm down, girl. I'm not going to ask you to marry me. — He laughed, and I sighed in relief. — Open.

When opening the box, as expected there was a silver ring. It was simple, a simple circumference of silver. Before I could ask, he continued:

— As much as I want, I can't always be by your side; I can not explain to you in detail the things that happen to me; I can not always tell you the things you want to hear, but I hope that this succeeds in summarizing a little of everything you deserve to know.

I still stared at him, confused by the relationship between this two things. It was a simple ring.

— I don't understand...

— I want you to close your eyes, as if you were alone, away from me, and put the ring on. — I obeyed. The ring was on my left ring finger. — Take a deep breath, and imagine something you wanted me to say.

Then automatically I thought of all the hopeless moments I'd gone through, and wondered if for a few seconds Draco could be there. Maybe because the feeling of his absence was almost like it. Not the desperation, but the small feeling of sadness. Then I thought of the one thing I wanted him to say there.

Soon, a small vibration ran through my arm like a small shock, and I felt as if he had just said what I expected. In a natural instinct, I removed the ring and noticed it around it. Small letters formed as if someone were framing them there, invisible, and in seconds a thin "I love you" was spelled written on the ring. I was delighted.

— "I love you"? Is that what you want to hear from me? I can tell you now. — He laughed as I still held the ring and alternated the look between it and Draco.

— This is amazing!

— Merry Christmas.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks passed with a dignified relief, like a mantra in almost every difficulty of the sixth year. It seemed like even being in a bad relationship with Ron, being with Draco and being well with Draco made it all seem less difficult. We saw each other almost every night, even when I needed to study, the room of requirement was the ideal place for an uninterrupted study (except for Malfoy...). It was an atmosphere of comfort, of peace, of love...

— Of course girls of other years are endlessly creating potions for boys to fall in love with them: all these books give even details even of the level of hypnosis you want your "beloved" to reach! — I was incredulous, showing the book to Malfoy who was scratching a parchment, and he stopped to look at my book.

— Days ago Daphne Greengrass offered me a mead, and last week I found her dividing the second-floor female bathroom with eight more girls, all with equipment and ingredients. Filch told me that most of them were love potions.

— Who is this coward who is trying to conquer you?

He looked at me and laughed.

— Of everything I told you, you just paid attention to this? — He laughed as I threw my book at him and our laughter mingled.

Unfortunately Ron fell into one of those traps and ate a chocolate intended for Harry to make him fall in love with Romilda. To make it even worse, he ended up having a poisoned drink in Slughorn's office. Thanks to Harry he managed to survive on time, but this whole situation knocked me over and I could think of nothing but Ron's health. When they told me what had happened, I ran as fast as I could into the wing and spent the day beside him, silent, forgetting and forgiving any intrigues between us. The next day I went back to stay with him again, and this time I went back with Harry so we could meet with Hagrid in the afternoon. At the end of the night I went to the library and as soon as I saw Draco, I remembered the meetings we had marked that I completely forgot:

— Hey- — I called him and he saw me, but then he asked for silence as he waved to show me the students who were studying. Of course they could not see us together.

He put the last book on the shelf and I followed him out of the library and into the trophy room. He had a serious countenance, was paler, in a hurry.

— I'm sorry for being late, I- — I said, relieved, but then I realized. That Draco who was there was not the same as the last days

— You were with Potter now, right? — He interrupted me.

— Of course, he's my friend. We went to visit Ron...

Frightened, he inadvertently knocked over a potted plant near a window.

— Weasley...

— Yes, he suffered a serious accident-

— I heard the rumors. — He interrupted me again, doing his best not to face me, taking the opportunity to sit on a small old sofa.

— Is something wrong?

— No...

— Oh, I know you, your... jealousy! For Merlin's beard, Draco, he is sick!

— Potter is not sick.

— Do you listen to yourself when you are speaking? — [That was the biggest nonsense I'd ever heard.](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/sXz13vnwoNt5bgqPXU4nRV2qx0J7wWgTLQPOxDE68N-o5ytHfppwss6RsZPN4fcefh_tdhpEDncOZTGkHEHR6ibmAghTzByV8ngF6v7wfvMLoVQvcnR7OL4rwfMCyNiVo-ZPCItL)

— I'm not jealous, but I've already told you how dangerous Potter's company is, especially to you.

—  _Oh!_ And yours company isn't? — I did not want to say that, but it was the question that caused the reaction I wanted. He stared at me this time, and we were long minutes in silence.

— I think we should stop with this. — He had practically whispered, looking down.

— Do not come to me with this "we should break up" bullshit. I know your game, Draco Malfoy.

— You don't know me, Hermione Granger. — He said, a little more exalted than usual. He was angry. — This is getting out of my control.

— Oh, because this is all about you, isn't it?

— You know I care-

— STOP TREATING ME AS A CHILD!

— IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR SAFETY, AT LEAST LET ME CARE! — He was close. — I... I can't.

— You care so much about my safety that you don't let me worry about yours.

— I am fine.

—  _Oho_ , I see, sir "this-is-getting-out-of-my-control". — It had already minutes he was not looking at me. — Let me help you, whatever you need, let me- — He was crestfallen, and I leaned against his left arm trying to approach me as he quickly moved my hand away.

— DON'T! — I had taken a few steps back as a result of his almost blow, and there I remembered that this was his bandaged arm. We were both taken aback by this unforeseen situation, and he seemed more shocked by his attitude than I was.

He headed for the door and left me alone in the room, [cold as if someone had frozen it. ](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/X00kqjEEENE2K9v4CdvcWCQ0istmjEfUhcWQlwcZAiS8RsVNI_DO9kHIDXMFo7uiL1iTaazJVvkXtFF881bJD5Rr11UcjHSTbEJh__-RUOTwuvon16VrNZX1KRt_m6seLt7t2tb_)For a moment I suspected that there were some dementors nearby because, in addition to the unexpected cold, the feeling of unhappiness could cover and freeze my heart.

 

* * *

 

Despite talking to Ron again, my dismay was visible. I had not seen Malfoy for days, and that ended with me day after day. The empty room had become my favorite place, and it was there that I let out all the agony I felt. Sometimes some spells learned in transfiguration class could disguise my dark circles, but instead of letting that feeling stun me, I distracted it with my studies.

While I was changing rooms in the corridors of the fourth floor, I was frightened by a small figure who apparated right in front of me.

— Dobby! You scared me, what are you doing here?

— Miss Granger, is always so good to see you. — Dobby snuggled my hands in, and then released them. — Unfortunately, I can not tell you what I'm doing here, unless Mr. Potter told you... Is...

— Harry asked you a favor? — I went through all the conversations I'd had with Harry the past few days, looking for one he mentioned Dobby.

— When Mr. Potter and his friends need help, Dobby is always willing to help them. But Harry Potter is very obsessed with Draco Malfoy and... It is so hard...

— Draco? — My heart throbbed and I thought I was going to throw up.

— Mr. Malfoy was Dobby's old master, and yet... — Dobby whimpered, and before he could threaten to get hurt, I held him.

— Dobby, what did Harry ask you to do? I mean... He had told me, but I wanted to remember...

— Don't you remember that Mr. Potter asked me to keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy, wherever he might be?

My stomach seemed to leap and leap as if he forced an exit.

— Do-dobby... How long have you been doing this?

— Since a little before from when I saw Mr. Malfoy leaving the room of requirement with you, Miss Granger.

This time, I no longer felt my heart.

— Dobby, you can not tell Harry about me and Malfoy, promise me not to tell.

— But Mr. Potter asked me to watch him, and Kreacher is also obeying him-

— Stop him immediately, Dobby. You can talk about the room of requirement, I mean, Harry knows about the room of requirement, it would not be such a surprise... — I was pacing up and down thinking about solutions to hide our meetings from Harry. — Just do not say anything about me, can you promise me that?

And Dobby nodded, disappearing from the hall.

 

* * *

 

Finding Dobby was the safest thing I'd ever had. Dobby confirmed Malfoy's actions but hid any evidence about me as I tried to make Harry forget all this obsession with Draco's disappearances - talk about Malfoy in those days did not help me forget him -. In contrast, I also continued to question how suspicious was Draco in the room day after day, even when I did not visit him anymore. Dark thoughts passed through my head, including those of Malfoy taking someone there, someone to replace me in his life, someone with pure blood...

He's driving me crazy.

I had to draw my own conclusions, end our conversation that was far from finished.

It was during a night after dinner that I directed myself to the hallway of the room of requirement. I spotted Crabbe and Goyle in their disguises as freshmen, guarding the door, and there I could take advantage. As I started toward the door that had not yet disappeared, one of them looked at me and was ready to knock the heavy brass scales down. With my wand in hand, I pointed it at the bottle that floated before it even hit the ground.

— Don't you dare- — I laid it on the floor, and then ran to the door that was ready to be locked by the other of them. Before closing, I stopped him. — I need to have a little talk there. — Goyle pulled away quickly as he bumped into me.

I ignored the two who had probably gaped at the outside, and entered the room. It was nothing like Dumbledore's Army, or the room we were in together. This time it was huge, crammed with tall towers of abandoned objects one on top of the other. It was dark.

As soon as I entered, Malfoy was still in sight, [and he turned back as he listened to my footsteps](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/V3uAIKxWUC6-8pFlFGKYi0vf7gNQ5XcG-2M_hnOzffpIDDl1y6KsfPJjujf--yq7iaUcKNaI9V0EnHITGtZGpNPQGJhVZE3B7gruXwxjgtPHvsSa2vZ_NXMUhPMpW5SAIwwmT0Um), startled as much as Crabbe and Goyle:

— What are you doing here?

— What is this place?

— The real room of requirement. — He was tense, perceptible in his body language. — Where you should not be.

—  _Oho_ , — I blurted out. — You're right, I really don't know anything about you. I don't know what you're doing here almost every day; I don't know what You-Know-Who plans for you; I don't know what are your plans after this year... I mean, you've changed so much... Why only this year you decided to correspond me?

I kept talking as he, head down, reflected.

— When the fourth year was over, the Dark Lord had made his return official. There were security plans, all the attacks would be planned, and all the schemes would be well thought out and executed as soon as possible.

"My parents said that he was looking for someone young, someone who at some point he would call to honor him, on some mission. Nothing better than a student at Hogwarts, close to Harry Potter, his greatest weakness, close to Dumbledore without seeming to be a threat, someone who did not pass up as much suspicion as Snape... Bullshit!" There was a whimper in his words. — For me, he only wanted my father to be humiliated by all his failures. And my father did not believe me. Then he asked the Dark Lord to "prepare" me.

I could not organize my ideas, and my head ached, but I was still attentive to him. [No matter how tense he was, he was calm, patient, peaceful.](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/YW73FGYOtuUaOoFjHROuWvGppZqhrfNFmImgJKFyVs5HZOg6YTadY6G3cnXm7XglDE2KEtgq9iF9SfrHP1tWV-Pm3Qn2xGWHqgVThHLPdbzeAyLFxjAbzdJEdq08ACSNVFUK3zQk)

— No one could notice, I only walk with those who deserve their place on the side of the darkness, no one could see that inside me inhabited someone who was not me. But there was you. — He finally looked at me. — You noticed my constant change of mood. You somehow knew that something was wrong with me even though I was acting the same way I was three or four years ago. You knew he was inside me.

— Voldemort possessed you?

— I would not say possession. He had possessed Gina Weasley in her first year and the symptoms are completely different. But my energies were diffused with theirs. I mean... — And then I remembered the episode where I had seen Voldemort's horrifying eyes on Draco. —... He was taking care of me, of my soul. — Draco finished his sentence, looked like he was defeated. — Nothing could have interrupted this process, except you. I could not allow myself to act that way with you, I still can not, it's just...

He put his head between his hands, confused as if he were suffering. Tears were already streaming in my eyes.

— Is he going to continue?

— I don't know! — He shouted, and I was frightened. — What he plans, I can't... I can't be part of something that involves Lord Voldemort and you. I can't because I have no choice, and wherever he is, you can not be, it's too dangerous...

— But I'm not in the same place as him.

— He was inside me, Hermione! — He shouted once more. — You don't understand?

— How can you compare yourself with someone so... so insensitive, unaware of feelings, of love?

— Because that's the way it has to be!

— You don't love? — He shut up and looked at me in amazement, and so I cried. That meant everything. — Then that's it. All these months. I thought we could somehow have faced these threats, this terror because love is so much bigger than all of this, but no... You have plans, you have a life to follow that I can not be a part of. You don't love me.

— What?

— You do not love me.

He headed for the door as he lifted his wand, and then I pulled back, but he showed no signs of attacking me:

—  _Expecto Patronum!_ — He whispered, and then he turned the condom, and a mesmerizing silver light came out of the end of his wand. An otter transfigured itself into the sheet of light. His patron was an otter. Exactly like mine.

— They say I don't love anything. Or at least I shouldn't.

And he withdrew from the room, letting the otter surround me until it became extremely opaque and disappeared: the real proof that he loved me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have really enjoyed, and in case of not, as I said I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> this is my twitter.com/shitstheticc and my v4mpires0ul.tumblr
> 
> __________________________
> 
> PICTURES CREDITS FOR AESTHETIC
> 
> Emma Watson as Hermione Granger & Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy - I don't remember from where I found these photoshoots :/  
> Otter patronus - Pinterest (br.pinterest.com/pin/550987335646464522/?lp=true)  
> Brunette and Blonde - Pinterest (br.pinterest.com/pin/291819250852102810/)  
> Emma Watson & Rupert Grint as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley - Screenshot from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince  
> Dobby - G1 (g1.globo.com/pop-arte/noticia/apos-morte-de-dobby-jk-rowling-pede-desculpas-por-matar-elfo-domestico-em-harry-potter.ghtml)  
> Ring - Buzzfeed (buzzfeed.com/emmyf/gorgeous-wedding-rings-bands-on-etsy)  
> Hermione and her patronus - Cool Spotters (coolspotters.com/characters/hermione-granger/and/animals/otter#medium-1885704)  
> Christmas in Hogwarts - Cosmopolitan (cosmopolitan.com/uk/entertainment/news/a46331/christmas-dinner-hogwarts-great-hall/)


	11. obliviate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! don't forget to watch the trailer for this fic that I made with all my heart: https://youtu.be/9Qeo_ykgIIw
> 
> I really hope you're enjoying, and again, don't forget to help me with the mistakes I made with this english, correct me if possible, and repeating: I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> one chapter per week, have fun ♡

\- chapter ten -

_obliviate_

 

 

_"A Memory Charm (Obliviate), also known as a Forgetfulness Charm, was a spell that could be used to erase memories from an individual's mind."_

_[Harry Potter Wiki](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/False_memory_charm) _

 

[The lights in the hospital wing again took over my eyes](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/It03jv34uMoaVOaxjDicKnhBsw2Y3AIk4wJcRHZg6zkG0QJoEs50bOeU1ug48iYB0zwPMPb5ZBTYgQAzBb1QGNwYXSu5cZXmut1LPqgDXnkpupH6m95o9gGPoGl2pDcE4i-Uwga5), and I blinked again and again to get accustomed to the clarity. I realized that my eyes and my head ached, a consequence of the hours of crying that resulted from Draco's accident.

Days before, Katie Bell had returned to Hogwarts, and everyone only commented about her incident, the same way that awakened in me and Harry the usual thoughts of Draco Malfoy. I wanted to forget him, I should forget him, a mixture of guilt, horror, fear, longing, sadness, suffering, love...; flowed in me.

On one of those days when I looked for Professor Vector to question her about a test mistake, I had a sudden instinct to look for a shortcut to the common room. The sixth floor seemed to me a shock when I heard the unusual Moaning Myrtle's screams. I approached to see what was happening, but I could only hide after hearing voices inside the ladies' room. It was from Harry and Snape, and Snape ordered him to stay in the bathroom.

On my way out, I saw Snape carrying someone who was wounded, too weak to walk alone. My plan was to go into the bathroom and accompany Harry and question him about the events, but when I came across the figure accompanying Snape, [my heart stopped.](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/dedBcxvZpgD7ZJVztmwxMndQdCeCKOBWvZV6sGXEMErI2N9QhrgFp2SkCqdHPZElympqmyJwfysnmhe2iWdU50icA3Sp-QlF-gnC9KDG4KF237UprBtnxgZZdq9SWKxqLA1LNHoi)

Snape was shocked by my surprise appearance, and I instantly burst into tears. Malfoy was almost unconscious, perhaps he only had the strength to walk. Terrified, I brought my hands to his face.

— Wh-what… — My words did not go away, my throat was dry.

Snape pulled Malfoy from his arm, and Draco dropped to his knees, balanced, and for the moment I noticed that my legs had also lost its strength. I knelt just like Draco, feeling the pain in my knees against the floor.

All the noise was gone, I could not reason. Malfoy was badly hurt in front of me. I could confuse him with a living dead. His eyelids weighed against the eyes that were preparing to turn. He was sweating, his hair messy and his clothes wet.

I could only feel the presence of Snape again as he pulled me by the arm and placed me in front of him, shaking me by the shoulders:

— [Control your emotions, Granger!](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-cjZ8KeEdyBlVojl6xN6Gy0SgAGk69May5jc76Pd7__NfMymPyxqv0vCLwNxDR6uCuFNMGK3ploJZZs7Aq4L8Gn4t4SM7zNHJBAmAC8uLgIiA0xMrexZQgZWi-CDajoCGfR3PW09) And help me take him to the wing.

I searched for the strength I found impossible to be present there and I stood up, holding Malfoy's arm and lifting him again.

From there, everything went too fast, and I focused only on Draco. I hardly noticed when Snape had left the wing after leaving Malfoy in a bed, and after that I fell asleep.

I stared at him quickly, and Draco slept soundly. My immense desire to cry had returned. He there, looking so vulnerable, so unprotected, the way I had found him.

It was not long before I wept again, and the noise ceased with Snape's voice behind me, standing:

— He'll be fine.

I jumped out of fright, wiping away my tears. My lack of control had left Snape aware of everything.

— Professor Snape-

— How dare you not to call me when there's a seriously injured student?... — Madam Pomfrey was coming in with a furious air from the door, hurriedly wearing her little apron.

— I did not want to disturb you, Madam Pomfrey. I took care of the student Draco Malfoy, he will only need your supervision and your care so that he recovers completely.

— Well, why don't you take my place in the Hospital Wing, Professor Snape? — She ironized. — You don't know the risks of leaving a student for a long time without proper care and- Miss Granger? — She stared at me in amazement. — What are you doing here? You can not stay here.

— I'll take Miss Granger with me. — Snape said.

— I am not going to leave here. — I finally said.

— Unless you're hurted or sick, I can not allow it. — She informed me.

I thought quickly, and when I noticed a small herb dagger near an empty bed, I directed it to my forearm. I made a line with the point of the knife, and my arm burned, opening a cut that spilled little of my blood. Madame Pomfrey cried out in terror, and Snape waited, rolling his eyes.

— I need your care now, Miss Pomfrey, I must stay here.

— [You guys are going to drive me crazy!](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/O8hEatcsmpKGaxA7GCDMizdQLglc76LfPjSuwK7jl0kBG1sDZLWKXfYmGfiva_onHKcWMONLvYYKaCvNPEVwgjjnwU3pSH1kGBNvPtCntaRr3ZOFilvZz0ApYD1ztHG8vppfwZQ4) — Madame Pomfrey hurried off to find bandages and her wand as Snape stared at me, grouchy.

— [You think you're so clever, don’t you, Granger](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/NRliD9CHz4GjcPWl2IaGfL5UzN-ugHVkLEYt9QCP-LYItJF5fgaX4g2zZ1a7hN0VRysLo_tC6T_6AwDzNxrmaBPx4dvuQNUXQ89yj0SXsf_2oASU1521nafeo_x14ghWy3VHnpVt)?

— I do not want to sound clever, Professor, I just want to stay here.

Pomfrey had been silent as she pointed the wand at my arm and whispered healing spells, ending it with a curled band.

— And you think I'll let you stay here?

I stared at him in amazement. I had no idea how to act, knowing that Snape was an authority. I just wanted to stay with Draco...

— Professor, I'm begging you-

— Do not come with tears for me, Granger. If Madam Pomfrey does not get you out of here, I have every right to do so.

— Professor Snape, you can not expel a sick student from the wing. — The nurse said.

— I'm not expelling from the wing, Madame Pomfrey, just from Mr. Malfoy's bed.

— Why? — It was my last reaction to [Snape's requirements.](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/XNGxXAGAKD_6R_eg-JVBH01uXQZlImMox_OVSzr-HH0V-Y3IvqY9D-TYkruBarnIVSX-KK8kDnnyDgB97XKxwi6WvEzI9ch12J5TGvH_7jdo7W6th5ioojzluYnoLT17kopKoofO)

He watched Madame Pomfrey walk away as she entered her small room and, in a lower tone, he said:

— Go back to your friends, Miss Granger. What do you expect to find here?

— But-

— Draco is going through a difficult phase and does not need anyone to distract him; he does not need anyone to be a threat to his family.

— I don’t-

— What do you think is going to happen? That he will ask you in marriage, that you will receive the blessing of his mother, and that you both will live happily ever after? This will never happen, so go away before you are blamed for one more accident.

— I-

— LEAVE! NOW!

That was enough to convince me that nothing I said would induce him to let me stay there. Perhaps nothing more would be able to advise me to get close to Malfoy.

I got up, with the head down, but before I could walk a hand pulled me again. Malfoy's hand, now awake, spent the few strength he had to [squeeze my hand.](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/XVvpTd_9mGh4GvAXuHD-rpuNjV3Npkd_VTPvO2tq84g1uqHQq7KbRqDgmh52C0cVQWMwD-zg0aBo3TVGDk4q2yidVK2mfIIVwwj0-yKPGkUBNK4auC-kBUvkz_T-pWXVSLGrBN5Q)

— Don’t... Go... D-don’t go... — He said, weak, watching me.

I stared at Snape, who looked as stunned as I did. I forced myself to go a little longer, but he kept pulling me, and he did not give up on me.

— Please… — Tears appeared in her eyes.

When I looked at Snape again, [he was already heading for the door and leaving the wing.](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/pilYCT_ZTe3k8pbAFQa5inBdxGmH9xjEbsDPftBMQIkPRzpzfXP5KuDyR6VcJAzPl9aSwISMyKLQShrZuohLyIqODllUTRrsOMWFo7EzPH6toGJrjGP7PUSGv7IPjT6g5XGlwFpz)

Malfoy was slowly dragging himself to the corner of the bed, indicating the empty place he wanted me to lie down.

[I obeyed](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/t_Bl6RFKLjqBAKuyh5hh3xdx6lT_k7vUSnE5ojxesswehcVSTeWFB-GnEnhqsfZLNrPqPE6CnAe-tJH9lh3yqZivJ2SyU-GoYcSiLOJkYeDvDqRPBfo6iuE4_X8HsvkwJwDELhXx), and so I wrapped my arm under his head, and he leaned on me, falling into a deep sleep again as he still struggled to pull me into his body.

There was my place. There I could see that no matter what thoughts hung in my head, good or bad, they would always lead me to him, I would always remember him.

 

* * *

 

After two days, Madam Pomfrey had given up questioning my presence in Malfoy's bed. When Harry told us in detail what happened between him and Malfoy, I gathered everything I could to try him for the use of the book who had almost seriously injured him (not counting the losses he took on behalf of all the confusion).

Malfoy was recovering more and more. Snape was no longer in attendance (at least not while I was there). Also we had not touched the subject, and now with me knowing what had happened to Harry, I did not make a point of forcing him to tell me things he probably did not want and would not know how to tell me.

The free time when the boys were busy, I visited him constantly. I took books with me to study while he rested.

— The studies made you well. — I took my eyes from the book and directed them to where the voice came from. Draco had just woken up and looked at me with a small smile.

I closed the copy of  _"Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy"_ and handed it to the table, approaching him.

— How are you?

— I woke up with such a beautiful image,[ so I guess I'm fine.](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/KpluECdI2MoM96LrawaF__Wp_EXMu3hkkSfY8ggh6_CxCteuil4_TbtA38JSqSOrKtpal6ILnp-gWc--cO0SBRLUl642yErULnj82QmEMegDpizVU49QLKO4cMHdNZX_eRZJIWGq)

He was pale, a few deep circles under his eyes, but he looked rested, and more handsome than ever.

— The remedies Pomona is giving you must be having side effects. — I laugh.

— Seriously, you are so [beautiful.](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/vg7o4zRkU9Px6t2agfYkFParPPmemfIF5D8YcHGM3Uzqag4Xu4v3m3iwxppDoPiyBnPOSKcQalmJkBOR9npsrIlTZhtyFkkBNT1rgnZ40jchmoYPbMuaQcCXXQViN9MrS33_P_Xt)

I blushed. His voice was no longer weak, and it cushioned the leaps of leaps my heart gave.

We talked about the classes he had been missing, what I had done in the last days, etc. He sat down very easily to eat.

— I'm sure I'll be discharged tomorrow, so I want to propose something.

I hesitated. Draco always used to exalt himself too much in his supposedly creative ideas.

— And why should not I be afraid of it?

— I did not say you should not. — He removed a lock of hair that came into my face and placed it behind my ear. — Just kidding. I want to invite you to dinner. Only me, and you...

— We already do this every night-

— But I wanted it to be different. Pretend we never talked, and I'm inviting you to go out with me for the first time. You accept?

— With pleasure. — I gave him a long and time-consuming kiss. — But now I must go. — I pushed myself up, and Draco held me.

— Don't...

— Do not tease me. — He held my hand until he gave up.

— I knew that on your priority list, the books come before me.

— It's very unfortunate you think like this. — I put on my cloak and threw the bag over my shoulder while Draco was staring curiously. — Yeah, Crookshanks comes first.

I laughed, he pulled me to the bed again and I fell on top of his body. I felt Madam Pomfrey look at us with angry eyes while we were still hugging in bed, breathing in the scent of his neck, my favorite place.

— Okay, enough, I forbid you to seduce me again. — I got up again with the most effort, and headed for the door.

— Don't forget! — He shouted, and I turned.

— I could never forget.

 

* * *

 

The big day had come.

Ron and Harry were busy, my studies were up to date, and all I could think of was to have Malfoy back to me. We would meet in front of the room of requirement, for security reasons.

Luckily there was a second formal dress in my suitcase, which I had worn without many girls hanging around the gryffindor dormitory and common room. Even in Hogwarts the corridors seemed more empty. My scent covered the air, and a cold, icy breeze filled my shoulders.

But a different feeling took over me. It was as if today I were deciding the fate of my life.  _It was as if the truth were ready to reveal itself._ After all, life had shown me that, no matter what, Draco was there, ready to welcome me, with open arms.

Our lost and unjust fate could not overcome the raw and naked reality: we loved each other. And nothing beats this.

No matter what might come, whatever we might face, we would always be destined to meet, and to deny this connection was to deny what was still more human in us, what prevented us from being delivered into darkness as Voldemort was.

Dumbledore was right. What saved Harry the night his parents died was what saved me and Draco. It was what allowed us to enter and leave that room of the department of mysteries. It was what made me insist and believe, even when Malfoy wanted to give up, and that was what made him insist when I thought I was going to give up.

We were one step away from the war against the darkness, and even with all the tension, fear, hatred, everything seemed so clean, quiet, welcomed... Maybe because we were together. _He was my magic guardian._

The force of a feeling may not influence space-time, but directly influences the one who believes in it. While we were well, even Lord Voldemort could not bring us the worst of him: we would continue to believe in one another, and even if it did not defeat him, we would be prepared to be defeated. And that's what I took with me. All happiness seized in my thoughts.

The third floor corridor was accompanied by a small strand of sunlight. I, alone, didn't know what to think to get to the real face of the room that Malfoy was. I knew he was not in that horrible place where the things were kept; nor in our usual room. I closed my eyes and thought. If only he were there to tell me what to think...

That's it!

The ring he had given me was still stuck on my finger. I took a deep breath and repeated the process of focusing on him. I did not need to think of words or anything, just the moments we were in the room of requirement together, the good times and the bad times. Again the shock took over my ring for my hand, my arm and the rest of my body. I opened my eyes and took out the ring, watching it from the inside.

_"Draco Malfoy."_

Was that?

I could not find him by his name, but still, I risked.

I thought. "Where to find Draco Malfoy." Automatically a door began to form, and my stomach wrapped, eager, responding to the adrenaline. I took the initiative to enter it, and I came across an incredible scenario.

For a moment I thought we were out of the castle. Branches climbed the wall and formed a bow of flowers. The bottom was so covered with leaves that it appeared to be an opening to the forbidden forest. The ceiling, also dark, had reflected the spell that allowed the great hall to simulate the open sky. I saw stars, clouds, the moon...  _Even small red sparks_. The room of requirement had turned into a clearing.

Right in the middle of everything, in front of me, was a round table covered with a white cloth that shone in the light of the false moonlight. Small candles _levitated_ around it illuminated her, and under her a few more candles beside a carefully prepared dinner feast. Sitting across the table was the most beautiful face I've ever been able to dazzle in my entire life.

Malfoy, even with his deep dark circles; his face growing paler; the platinum hair tossed aside and wearing a tailored social outfit, stared at me without blinking his eyes.  _We were petrified._

— Wow… — He sighed, getting up and approaching me without taking his eyes off me.

— What a wonderful place-

— You're-  _Wow_ … — He interrupted me, measuring me constantly as he threw his hands over my arms. — Wow!

I blushed and laughed as he continued to admire me. He was ready to continue, but he did not stop the impulse to give me a kiss right there, a kiss that, as usual, lit all the sparks inside me. It was a miracle. Then, at last, he indicated the place for me to sit, and returned to his chair.

— I had no plans to meet you here right now.

— I think I was very rushing.

— One side of me was shocked when you found me. Another side of me already felt that you knew.

— But I didn't know.

— Of course you knew, at least one side of you.

Acceptable. It was indisputable that I had somehow gotten there without him saying anything to me.

— I want today to be a day about memories. About us, of course, but also about everything that has surrounded us until we get here. — He took a sip of the pumpkin juice on the table.

— Well, from where do you want to start?

— I've thought about the dinner, Miss Granger, I suppose you should start with this part, to be fair. — I stopped, hunting the pumpkin juice and thinking about his proposal. My thoughts led me on a journey of memories, excluding non-possibilities and everything that did not involve him.

— Do you remember when, in the fifth year, you tried to stop me in the ladies' room?

Malfoy frowned, then laughed, nodding.

— I had told the entire Inquisitorial Squad that the day and time of that meeting was going to be exactly the one that was marked. You managed to trick me right.

— You knew it was a lie.

— But I was enjoying playing your game. We were both in the ladies' room, alone...

— Until Pansy shows up.

— It was the perfect time to test you.

— You wanted to test me, Draco Malfoy?

— No, but I knew it would make you tempt me. And you teased me.

— And the fourth year, when we worked together in the hospital wing.

— That was a very strange environment to maliciate, wasn't it?

I laughed as Malfoy filled our plates with the pasta in a small pan in the center of the table.

— I didn't, you asked me to remember.

— And it worked. It was the first time I realized I am yours.

A  _silence_ formed between us, but not an awkward  _silence_. Just a  _silence_ that allowed us to admire each other for a few seconds.

— The library, early in the fourth year.

— I spent that whole night thinking about this episode that day. From the reason Viktor Krum, from night to day was so annoying for no reason at all.

— Viktor is a good person.

— No doubt about it. We talked for a few days, until the day he kissed you in front of me.

— You deserved!

— Oh, yes, but it was satisfying to see him away from you.

I brought the juice to my mouth with our plates already in the middle.

— Snape's class, when we work together...

— For Merlin's beard, you hated me so much. — He slapped the cutlery on his plate as he laughed, and I accompanied him.

— I can not deny it.

— And you still hate me...

I had not thought of it yet, and it had  _disarmed_ me.

— Only the destiny that is meant for you.

We were silent again, and then, [Draco began to cry.](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/C0FTExfes0AIVLeU_Gj__0YCn1W8RJSq3WvGbnHbGfb1_aRiQGjgVqnlHXmZThrOAuU1wR1AahoNKoUM552I6h0Gz6U_-XogbGuASKS3QePVBvqlC23jLiEImugTJdkQU0WpPNEa)

— Hey… — I stepped forward to reach for his hand on the table.

— I wish we had more time.

— Well, I don't know about you, but I'm still eighteen. Look how much time we still have.

— That is the question: to separate the opportunities by consequences.

— Draco, it is not consequences, it is possibilities. — I got up from the table and approached where he was, so I snuggled into his lap. — Your curse is to think You-Know-Who will kill me if I choose to be by your side. But be amaze, my dear Malfoy: he's going to try to kill me no matter what. And be amaze again: He'll try! I doubt he succeed.

— But standing close to me is a very high probability.

— Draco, I walk with Harry Potter! Do you think that far from you I will be less vulnerable?

— But I told you that you should stay away from him.

— You also told me I should stay away from you. And, frankly... — I showed us together, sitting in his lap.

A faint smile appeared on his face, and I followed him.

— I'm going to miss that smile.

— Why are you acting like I'm going away?

—  You will not go away,[ but I will.](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/hbGnRVn2w--uLcdME97yQoX0Jf8Mru3XyDcWV6ETIB2KoCYvF0sn-R-aJrh973LL6Z_KhbhwkIKjpEKgLYSI1wzTqiD7dUdHwc5fF1XFA5GCJ9gHsHqaeiuQvY3G3xJtmvcXqDYk)

My heart skipped. The whole mood of happiness, for a moment, seemed to _freeze_. All _the charm had come to an end._

— What do you mean? — I was getting ready to get up, but Draco pulled me back to his lips, and he kissed me intensely. Despite the small unexpected, I could not control myself, avoid giving myself totally to him.  _We were always attracted to each other._ It was impossible. He stood up and lifted me up lovingly as we stood, still kissing, holding my waist and leaning on the table.

— I should have tanned much more with you. I should have treated you better. I wish I could give you everything you deserve. But I want you to know that all my seconds with you were infinite. — He rested his forehead on mine, and he was still crying, both eyes closed. — I love you, Hermione Granger. I love you, and I wish I'd told you this hundreds and thousands of times to let you know that I love you immensely.

— I love you… — I laid my hands on his cheek.

— And I feel completely honored by it; was the greatest achievement I ever had. It's what keeps me up every day. The love of Hermione Granger.

— Draco… — He lightly rested his forefinger on my lips, begging me for silence.

— I'm sorry… — He closed his eyes again, and now we were both crying.

— No need...

He walked away before I finished speaking, and acted just like the episode in the room of the department of mysteries. [He loosened his tie, and sweated, pacing back and forth.](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/txYa8VrKvOCtRPp-vrfuEVKN7IE_hD8Hwhme51OEhokj25nYiivsgU38O36o552kOUfbiYBdlTHYZ3V5qLJQVwixUIdyPrt-ZP_kNXFD7nn1pBVj0yXdZyD-CYyz05HR3TcrgfT8)

— Draco... What's going on?

— You don't deserve all of this, Hermione.

— All of this what?

— Me!

He put his hands in his head, and he was panting.

— How many times do I have to repeat that I don't care? Draco... — I approached, and he again held my head and kissed me.

— Oh, Merlin, this is like air when I need to breathe.

— Why are you acting like this?

— I need to enjoy it. Who knows when I can feel it again. Who knows when I'll be happy like that again.

— Draco! — I screamed.

— I wish I could tell you.

— Tell me what?

— Things.

— Things like what?

— Things like this. — He reached out and lifted the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a striking design on his forearm. A skull spewed a snake, and I could quickly identify the dark mark.

As much as Harry had been warning me about it for days; as much as this was one more element than I had seen months ago; no matter how much a part of me already knew it; my world had fallen.[ I leaned on the table behind me.](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/WlUZfXc86AyWL-ywVmS5n6_osIeARc8hNXyOW1lh61FytZVY5yXvJIWf40__AWrKzLZc_zMaeTT1B9r-rEz736NIg_7rSDaFrnjXLVHH9dXZHyCFPOL4-0Q6r1_A4L6yugIV4iWG)

— I need to do something unforgivable. Today. As much as your security is no longer discussed, after today you will not forgive me.

— Why are you telling me this?

— Because you will not remember anything.

Draco took out his wand. For a moment, I thought he was touching the mark, but he lowered his arm. [Then I thought he was going to attack me. ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/N6aXSyKjExd3W7jBqrgUlDp7rzzXlKl_9LlTw7PYxX5Awx4FWTWc8ZsuBAjBeawUk7r3BTPu85sALpl97neUDlYgyWKgtMsfrCudbcRLX1NOLREgCHHeemBPQ2NFCz4_tZHS_P4Y)Kill me, maybe. [Everything became too slow and too fast.](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/hLu7ese7BPevV5yXOA1POtKQIpGpVnUYsvOi8UHF1PpImsXvtWKcISp2VcbhbzdnFmLqEKyJjmGIct5ZPchfel8T3Fvtg47dZIVicvXv8cRP-k1H0v55mQw232uzo5XDm35az4zF)

And then I understood. He was going to erase him from me.

I made no attempt to stop him. I did not take my wand, nor did I turn away. I just went forward, not in a threatening way. Draco had not yet lifted the wand, so I just stepped forward, and he answered.

Our last kiss. The one that would become the end of a chapter, of a long book. The kiss that showed, in my thoughts [all our moments together.](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/GnJV-TJnDfZ97biC7Tjfj8m6zNV0vFUQY3fSk79t3MOur-_BruXsJI6HGA87Br9aGmh6D-jMRc7l-3XuK8L4Ec8YPGjlI0TAoYTqFsf3fx8K2Q6Hy0_2WUFr9lGucjBhasj4kfac)

When I pulled away, I made no attempt to open my eyes, but I could hear, too low, almost a whisper that took hold of my ears before everything disappears and I fall into a deep sleep:

—  _Obliviate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this was an asshole chapter
> 
> I hope you have really enjoyed, and in case of not, as I said I'm truly open to suggestions, criticism, and always comment what you found in the chapter!
> 
> this is my twitter.com/shitstheticc and my v4mpires0ul.tumblr
> 
> __________________________
> 
> PICTURES CREDITS FOR AESTHETIC
> 
> Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy - Daily Mail (dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-1324727/Harry-Potters-Tom-Felton-I-lost-childhood-playing-Draco-Malfoy.html)  
> Emma Watson as Hermione Granger - Cool Spotters (coolspotters.com/characters/hermione-granger/and/activities/crying#medium-851501)  
> The Dark Mark - @Blashina in DevianArt (deviantart.com/blashina/art/Draco-Malfoy-Dark-Mark-Tattoo-194773345)  
> Alan Rickman as Severus Snape - Mumby at the Movies (mumbyatthemovies.blogspot.com/2016/01/rip-alan-rickman.html)  
> Image manipulation of Draco and Hermione in bed in the Hospital Wing - @quinnierps on tumblr  
> Image manipulation of a red polaroid - Jakob Owens (unsplash.com/photos/-cuwrUg6lGI)  
> Tom Felton as hurted Draco Malfoy after Sectumsempra - Pottermore (pottermore.com/explore-the-story/sectumsempra)  
> Emma Watson as Hermione Granger in the red dress - FanPop (fanpop.com/clubs/hermione-granger/images/27251681/title/hermione-granger-photo)  
> Dinner in the clearing - Black Twine (blacktwine.co/project/into-the-woods-party/)


	12. the diary of draco malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is not over!!!!!!
> 
> pleeeeease, read the end notes ♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> this is my twitter.com/shitstheticc and my v4mpires0ul.tumblr  
> don't forget to watch the trailer for this fic that I made with all my heart: https://youtu.be/9Qeo_ykgIIw
> 
> __________________________
> 
> PICTURES CREDITS FOR AESTHETIC
> 
> all of couple’s pictures:  
> @just-orson on DeviantArt (deviantart.com/just-orson/art/Quiet-780226349) (deviantart.com/just-orson/art/Autumn-772124074)  
> @Lixi_Nixi on WeHeartIt (br.pinterest.com/pin/291819250852193537/  
> don't know from where is this ones, found here:  
> br.pinterest.com/pin/834854849652215946/  
> br.pinterest.com/pin/291819250852193735/  
> br.pinterest.com/pin/291819250852193727/  
> Ben Lamberty on Tendencee (tendencee.com.br/2018/10/11-fotos-de-pessoas-se-beijando-apaixonadamente/)
> 
> Black book - Leech (leecheyewear.com/soho_portfolio/black-book/)  
> Tom Felton - Rollacoaster Magazine (rebloggy.com/post/photoshoot-tom-felton/63830728808

- epilogue -

_the diary of draco malfoy_

 

__

 

Diary.

I finally did it.

I can not think straight. I'm in my room, and since Dumbledore died I can't sleep. I'm just thinking that twenty-four hours ago I had her in my arms, smiling, planning tactics to make everything happen as long as we were together...

But it was just then that I realized that nothing would happen if we were together. If I had killed Dumbledore, the sorrow I would have felt for killing him would be less than what I did. Maybe that's why, the moment I needed to kill him, I could not.

All my strength had been sucked into Hermione. And since we ran away from Hogwarts, since I got home and my mother told me in tears that it was all over and we're saved, I can not sleep. Maybe I feel like it's all not over.

I did what I did to ward off her danger, I killed her memories, but did it free her from the danger?

No, but all the evil that could strike her about us and me is gone forever. Is this more selfish than sacrifice?

If our memories were our connection, why can I still feel it? Indirectly, her thoughts and feelings invade me...

I can tell when she's happy, when she's sad, when she's angry. But I feel like none of this has anything to do with me. Because she does not remember.

I erased the memory of Hermione Granger.

I erased myself from her.

* * *

Diary.

I felt. I keep feeling.

She recognized the memory charm loss earlier than I imagined. She used recently for the first time, maybe to protect her parents, I don’t know...

But she did not think of it alone. Something can still connect us, and no matter how strong the charm is, there are fragments of our moments. I know this because the spell brings to her the same feeling I had when I used it against her. Unhappiness invaded her chest the moment she used it, maybe she didn’t know why, or why she thought of him before even studying about, or reading about in some book. She had it on the tip of her tongue.

I can not describe what happens between us. Nor the possibility of such a magic happening. It's as if, with every bond I want to get rid of her, something pulls me to her side - even if that includes the fact she has no idea who I was to her -.

She still thinks I'm Draco Malfoy, not her Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Diary.

I am beginning, not to understand this bond, but to interpret it as a portal key between our thoughts that helps me to get news from her, to know when she’s safe, when she is not in danger.

But it's getting stronger and stronger. I can not sleep, I do not feel hungry, and my mother is already beginning to feel this tension in me.

With the Dark Lord using my house as his head office, she's getting more and more worried. She fears that he feels in me something he does not want, that he uses his force again to "strengthen" me as a death eater.

_ If he found out... _

I can not put her in danger. Such thoughts like this are leaving me in a state of trance.

I need help.

* * *

Diary.

I called for help.

I had to tell my mother what was happening to me.

The nights seem like dues to feed me with dreams in which Hermione is dead. It's as if someone squeezed my head, made me watch her in a blind frame, as if I had clues as to how she feels, what she's thinking about, keywords, but I didn't know where she is, who she's with, and concretely, know what she's doing. 

They decided that Occlumency might help me, but this is killing me.

Weeks after weeks Snape invades my mind and acquits everything, exactly everything, in small details of our memories.

Maybe ripping out my memory was ideal. But I can not accept it, as if part of me was holding me in her memories, as if it would hurt to me as much as it hurt her.

I love her. And there is no magic in the world greater than love.

* * *

Diary.

She did it again. She used Obliviate again.

I have theories.

It is remarkable how much it hurts her to use it. I felt exactly the pain she was feeling when she performed the spell.

I could not say that it hurts her for the traumas the first time she used it because when she first used it, it seemed already like a trauma.

Somehow that my hypothesis that we are connected only increases.

I know this because I still have my memories with me, she doesn't. I just wish she did not feel the sadness, anguish and suffering that I feel constantly because this... It's inhuman.

Snape canceled my Occlumency classes because he became Hogwarts headmaster. They don't know what to do with me, and I keep pretending that everything is getting better but we all know it's not.

The disappearance of Potter continues to provoke the Dark Lord each time and I don't know how to react to it.

They informed my parents that she would be traveling with her parents, but I know she wouldn't.

She erased their memory, she's with Potter and Weasley.

And I know that if he finds her, he will not spare her.

* * *

Diary.

This supposed rumors that two people are accompanying Potter confirm that Hermione is among them. The three of them acted yesterday at the Ministry of Magic, but their capture was not confirmed. It soothes me to know that she is well, and the ministry has not yet captured them.

She should have stayed, she should not have accompanied Potter.

Sometimes I find myself wondering what it would be like if I had not done that to her.

Hermione is stubborn, most likely she would insist here like she insisted on Potter.

Maybe it would be worse...

* * *

Dear Diary.

Today my father decided to use a way to make me stop feeling that way about Granger. I was cursed with Cruciatus.

Maybe he's right, maybe torture is the best way to make me act like she's still in me.

My mother still thinks Obliviate me will make me worse, but she could not accept the fact that my father tortured me.

I can still feel it. It's the best way to know if she's okay. Now I can say that, although alive and well physically, emotionally she is not.

_ Me neither, baby... _

The torture of seeing you like this is worse than the curse.

* * *

Diary.

I'm full. Tired, exhausted, hurted.

The Dark Lord is torturing me. He keeps me around asking me for chores, while I know that's the exact way to torture myself for the shame of my parents. There are usually few that I manage to do, and this results in some punishment.

My parents are fighting every day. They're even thinking of taking me to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays, so maybe I can divert my thoughts from Hermione.

She's depressed. Lonely. Something affects her, and it's like the same feeling I have everyday since I'm away from her. She misses someone.

And it's not me.

* * *

Diary.

I saw her.

I saw her. She was here. And I had never feel so disgusting, so poor.

I'm exhausted.

They brought her with the hope that her companion, a completely changed and disguised Potter would actually be Harry Potter. But my aunt noticed that the three (with Weasley) had Godric Gryffindor's sword with them.

Bellatrix decided to torture her.

It killed me, inside. At first, I tried to watch them, for the greater good of my parents, but my father noticed that I could not.

The next second, he led me into the next room and tortured me again.

My muffled cry was covered and fueled by her cries, which brought me to a pain I had never felt before.

Fortunately, aunt Bellatrix called for the goblin the moment my father took me back to the room, and I could see my mother crying, cause she knew what he had done to me. It was as if she was accepting that it really had to be done.

They escaped, but I will never erase the scene from her lying on the ground.

It does not hurt me have seen that scene. What destroys me is to have seen and done nothing at all.

I spent the whole year swearing that I had done what I did for her safety, in relation to all of them. But no.

They are not as strong a threat to her as I am.

* * *

Diary.

I finally went back to Hogwarts.

I'm farther away from my old friends than I've ever been.

But unlike last year, this year nobody questioned anything else.

Some of them think I killed Dumbledore. Others contemplate me for it.

Pansy asked me one day about Hermione.

Not threateningly, but empathically.

Everything is in a climate of war, and soon we will have one.

I would have to decide my fate, but I knew that any side that would take me to Hermione would be.

* * *

Diary.

The war is over. Voldemort is dead.

When Potter came to Hogwarts and the school was occupied, Crabbe and Goyle decided to stop him, so I accompanied them to stop them, and it was too late.

When we found them, I had to pretend to threaten them, and that's where I first saw her, closest to Weasley.

Crabbe is dead.

Many died.

I'm glad to say that, since I'm writing here, I didn't die thanks to Harry Potter.

But my biggest reason for happiness is to say that Hermione Granger didn't die either.

And she's fine. Perfectly well.

At the end of the war, when we were in the Great Hall, I was accompanied by my parents when I saw her.

I thought that the end might give us what I had feared, and perhaps what I had done, erased her memory, was what made her alive. Perhaps it was her bravery, that even in that situation, even with us together, she had overcome any threat.

But the moment I saw her, in which I thought of all the new possibilities, I had forgotten one element in this whole scenario: Weasley.

He was lovingly hugging her after all, and I had not noticed him there.

Her memory had not been taken away, nor forgotten. Only replaced.

And maybe it had to be like that. I would not bother her to tell what we were, tell her what I did, or what happened.

I would do it, destroy worlds so she could remember me.

But she was happy like that, and that's how it would have to be done.

I have acted completely selfishly in recent years, even with the one person I truly loved. And seeing her happy, beside someone who was not me, I did not feel envy, anger, not even sadness. I felt happy.

* * *

Diary.

Today, after nineteen years, I was able to contemplate her again.

Not that this was unusual. Hermione Granger is the new minister, and we all see her face constantly.

But today I saw her, as she is, in person, on the platform with her two children while I took Scorpius with Astoria to Hogwarts.

I still see it exactly as I saw it being mine for the last time. In her dress, saying that she loved me. And the scene seemed to repeat itself, even if it did not happen.

I can not tell if since the war ended our connection was over, if all that shared feeling had ended. Or perhaps because the times had changed, the feeling of pain and despair had ceased.

Sometimes when I suddenly feel a little happy, I wonder if it could have come from her.

Until today, nineteen years after all this, I wonder what would have happened to me to act this way, carrying her inside me as if I felt absolutely everything she feels.

And for a moment, I might have a little clue. It could be craziness (like magic, right?!), but something brought me a little less skepticism about everything - especially love -.

Shortly after I saw her at the station, and she waved to me, I could feel the pocket of my blazer burn, so away from Astoria and Scorpius I could verify what it was.

A small card with a couple lay mysteriously in my hand, which disappeared shortly after I read it.

It carried the title of  _"_ _ Card of Connection " _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, potterians, and supporters of this fanfic!
> 
> first of all I would like to thank you all  
> those who accompanied, especially the one who liked, after all, was for you that I continued  
> this was my first story, and my first project that was actually published, and I was always very critical to myself, so to throw that in public was one of the hardest things I had to do, and I ended up with almost 3.500 hits, 50 kudos, for me it was very significant
> 
> I'd like to clarify what might be an unfortunate ending for most dramione lovers: draco is not with hermione  
> I've always been a dramione fan, and that's what motivated me to write my own story since I was not satisfied with the fics I found  
> however, it went beyond that  
> I had thought to myself: why can’t we imagine that there was actually something between hermione and draco in the original stories? why can’t we conclude that the two may have developed a love story that has not been clarified throughout the j.k project? and my idea has always been to turn that into reality, which is why I created a story completely on par with the original story, and, unfortunately, in the original story they don’t end up together  
> not during voldemort's war
> 
> that does not mean and never meant that they do not love each other  
> I've always been a true romance fan, and I've always hated finals where couples don’t end up together, but I've noticed that my goal in this fanfic was never to create a story, but to develop what I wanted to have happened without having a chance to change what has already happened  
> I had the goal not only to express to you the couple themselves, but also to develop them as characters, after all, we were always stereotyped to think of draco as someone bad, hermione as a harry's friend who is intelligent, and I wanted to realize that it is not just this or that  
> it's very easy to write in lines a scene where the two meet once, realize they are in love, kiss and stay together forever and ever  
> anyone can do that, but is this how you actually create a story? that you hold your audience in history, holding your breath and looking forward to what can come? and that's what I wanted
> 
> I hope from the bottom of my heart that you have understood my point of view here and the creation of this story, because it was from this perspective that I wrote it to you  
> but, here’s the surprise: since it was a long time ago that I developed this first story, from the moment I revived it to tell you, it gave me a sudden desire to continue it to the detriment of what I had already promised a while ago  
> so I'm going to continue this story, developing a little after the war, when draco and hermione are studying and following their careers  
> I just need to finalize it, but much of it is already built and I'm enjoying its development pretty much, and here's what I want to know about you: since the story continues to follow j.k's script, even after nineteen years they are not together, so you'd rather have a blackout of hermione's memory again, and a short story about how they finally get together in the future, or do you prefer that I ignore it and leave them together while still young adults? cause I know in this first moment nobody found it very nice to separate them…
> 
> I leave here my first project for those who want to accompany it and for those who wish to enjoy and read again, because I particularly love to repeat stories to work on details or just have the taste of climax again  
> so I would like to know about you elements that I might not have been able to express in this fanfic, such as posting time, chapter size, etc  
> I developed the whole story a lot and posted chapters that I thought were the size I would like to read, but I do not know about you, if you prefer shorter, longer, etc  
> and since it's a story I'm already creating, I have the opportunity to post it in a shorter time frame, so help me! hahahaha I'm completely new and amateur here
> 
> I would really like to read from you the result of this fanfic, so thank you for reading this far (including this final note) and I hope to receive what you have to say
> 
> long live dramione! ❤️💚


End file.
